A New Addition
by Merlin's Ward Jack
Summary: The water surged even more as the pressure from the unclosed pipe released the pent up energy. Kim felt her knees buckle and she sank against the wall, but she kept her hands open, willing the water to stay on its course. She felt exhilarated and terrified all at the same time. Brianna's hand clamped on her shoulder and she screamed painfully in Kim's ear. Kim! Are you alright?
1. Prologue

**~~~Prologue~~~**

"Hey, hey. Listen to me, babe. You are going to be fine. John was a jerk but you can move past that. You deserve someone totally better! You don't need him. _At all._"

The sobs on the phone quieted. For a moment, both girls refrained from saying anything more. What could one say? It was a delicate moment. Then, the teenage girl sighed heavily in response.

"You're right aren't you?" Brianna whispered.

All of her dreams, her hopes, and her joys were suddenly crushed underfoot like a rose battered from a ferocious storm. They lay in dull bits and pieces, destined to remain forever broken and irreplaceable. Her pain was unmistakable. She was so close in her relationship to him, and then this had to happen. Kim began to feel exceedingly angry, but she pushed it away.

"You know it and I didn't even have to tell you," she replied just as quietly. The sound of Brianna's sniffles weren't very loud, but Kim could still hear them.

"You are right. You are always right. Isn't that funny how that works?"

Kim laughed in relief, happy to hear her friend's voice lighten up a score. She switched the phone to her other ear and leaned farther back into her pillows.

"Mhm. It's hilarious. I swear, I'm so wise that I scare my mom."

"Kim! That's outrageous! Your mom is the most fearless woman I know!"

Both friends laughed in unison and talked cheerfully after that. The mood of their entire phone conversation altered into a recognizable, friendly banter. Kim knew that Brianna was still hurting. However, her friend was bravely laughing along at Kim's jokes and funny stories and that made her proud. Kim knew that this was the first step to healing for Brianna, so she continued to avoid _the_ topic and kept her friend talking about positive things.

"Aw man Kim," Brianna finally admitted. "I am so wiped out now. I just want to sleep."

A loud yawn made Kim's phone crackle; Kim smiled to herself and shook her head as she saw her friend yawning in her mind's eye. It would do her good to sleep. However, there was one thing that Kim couldn't resist doing...

"With all that crying Bri, I'm surprised you aren't sleeping like a bear _now._"

Kim closed her eyes and waited for Brianna's response. She was rewarded aptly.

"Hey! What is _that _supposed to mean? Do you want me to hang up? So much for talking with my best friend."

Kim laughed out loud. Score one for her! Quickly, she readjusted her grip on the phone and sat up in her bed.

"Of course not! Take the sarcasm, lady! It's what keeping women like you and me alive."

"Darn right girl. Well hey, I gotta go. I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon, but can you sit by me at lunch tomorrow? We need to catch up."

"I'll be there Brianna. You can count on it," Kim replied swiftly.

"Thanks K. For everything. I really appreciate you lending your ear to me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, lady. Get some sleep! And you are welcome. Nights."

"Night," Brianna clipped and the phone rang dead as she hung up. Kim pressed her's off and sighed. Man, did she want to beat some living man-flesh right about now.

Outside, the din of cars rolling past her house didn't seem to calm Kim as it normally would. The blackness of night had replaced its cheerier cousin (blue sky) and was making the glare from her lampshade more painful than necessary. The night's chilly shadows meshed effortlessly with Kim's boiling feelings. She allowed the cordless phone to slip from her fingers. Then she turned away from her lamp and rubbed her tired eyes.

_I can't believe this, _she thought. _ I just can't believe he would pull something like that. John, you freaking jerk. You'll wish you'd never taken the chance to ask Brianna out after I'm through with you. _

Only, it wouldn't happen, because she had been raised to treat people better than that.

As a young toddler, Kim would never recall the memories of her abusive stepdad, and this was a blessing. The abusiveness was never directed in Kim's direction, her mom took the brunt of it. But it was still abuse, no matter what you named it. Conjuring up the courage she would require for such perilous a journey, Kim's mom finally made the decision to move away from her husband and live in Pennsylvania, a large number of miles away from their old residence. Once they arrived and settled in their quaint three bedroom house, Kim's mom insisted in enrolling her in some type of martial arts. There were quite a few to chose from. A few piqued her mom's interest, but none was more attractive to Mrs. Reid than Judo. A type of unarmed combat, Judo consists mainly of leg sweeps, pins, throws, punches, arm locks, chokes, grappling holds, and basically using an opponent's initial force against himself. Kim began this promptly and has stayed within Judo for twelve years. In this regard, she knew instinctively that John would feel it for _weeks_ if she was permitted to lay her hands on him. She could just picture it, his face white with pain…

_This is going nowhere._

Kim impatiently jumped off her bed. Judo wasn't meant to be abused. It would be a disgrace to her teacher if she used it in such a way. Still feeling a bit angry, she tore off her dirty basketball clothes and threw on a new pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and all before heading to the bathroom. She needed to get to bed because her first period was Mr. Demmel's class. _Tomorrow._

Mr. Demmel was officially dubbed The Geometry Lunatic. It was amazing, but Kim actually had one of those teachers that hated her, no matter what she did. Mom believed her. Not only from Kim's annoyed testimonies but from what she experienced in his presence for herself, Mrs. Reid did not like the Math teacher and she kept close tabs on that class. However, there wasn't much else anyone could do. Kim would just had to survive through his 90min period and get out as quickly as possible. Tomorrow would be no exception.

Kim looked at herself in the mirror.

_You can survive that, can't you? You'll restrain yourself enough not to pummel John when you see him. So why can't you get over the willies you get whenever you see this guy?_

She gazed deeply into her reflection, as if waiting for an answer. Instead, she studied her five foot four tall frame. Judo had certainly given her balance and strength, but Basketball had helped build up her stamina. Kim wasn't stick thin, but her curves weren't too obscuring. Her flashing blue-green eyes sat on her face like two diamonds. They framed her angular face nicely, and were accentuated by her long brown hair. Other than her eyes, Kim thought she looked plain. Not bad, but plain.

She made herself open the mirror cupboard door and began to brush her teeth. Yet, her hand hesitated before turning on the bathroom faucet. She looked down at its shiny metal surface. It reflected the uncertainty that forced her lips into a tight line, also making her eyes round and anxious. Kim cursed her cowardice.

_Just control it! It won't go crazy okay? You are just imagining it! _

She still hesitated. Her hand almost started to shake from being stiff in the air so long. Abruptly, she heard footsteps in the hall and her hand fell, grasping the handle and turning it. Water began to gush forth.

Kim felt her stomach drop and she forced her toothbrush under the water. _Okay! Turn it off! _She thrust it off hard, the handle squealing. The all too familiar urge within herself, as her body sensed the water, rushed through her. Her mind called out, and she wanted to reach out her thoughts to make contact with the water. She wanted to mold it, shape it, distort it. _Command it._

"Ugh!" she cried and brushed her teeth furiously.

When she was done, she didn't use water to rinse her mouth out. She tasted toothpaste that entire night.

* * *

**Hey guys. ;) This went through some revision, but I like it better than it's first draft. It feels more complete to me, which of course makes me happy. Whatdya think? Pm me about your thoughts, favorite this , alert it, but most importantly ***review***! Reviews are an author's moderator, to see where he or she is going and how much he or she needs to improve.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it. :)**

~**Merlin's Ward Jack**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own "XMen Evolution" If I did, I'd be rich. Hopefully. It's a good show. ;) **

**And if you still couldn't tell, this is based off of XMen Evolution, not the movie. Sorry for the mixup! I should fix that one of these days. (^^)  
**


	2. The Begining

**Chapter 1: The Begining**

**Before I forget DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own X-Men Evolution Plot, Story, Characters, just my own. =]**

A beam of butter-yellow light drifted through the bedroom window. It settled daintily onto Kim's oak desk. She tossed everything that dealt with school or her pen-pals on there. Scattered across its smooth surface were papers, assignments, class notes, and a letter or two. Right now the desk sat alone. It gazed at the sleeping form of its owner, as if keeping silent vigil.

As Kim slept on, the sun touched the trees that reached high into the crystal blue sky. Their leaves caught on fire in the light; the pigments of fall had finally brushed away the gentle green. Kim might notice them briefly before hurrying off to her set destination, but she would undoubtedly miss the beauty of fall that passes by so quickly. Downstairs, a hint of toast and frying eggs floated temptingly through her floorboards. A minute passed and Kim blinked her eyes slowly, just before her alarm clock went off...

XXXX

_Brreep Brreep Brreep! BRREEP! _

Kim's sea colored eyes flew open. The loud clamor from the alarm assaulted her ears without mercy. Desperately, she fought against the sound of her heart drumming in her ears and threw her hand outside to slam the snooze button. Frosty air bit into her warm skin.

_COLD! HOLY CRAP. _

Kim punched the snooze button and burrowed under her covers. Yet, it was too late. The warm air in her cocoon receded as a strong, bitter current of chilly air invaded.

Kim cursed under her breath.

XXXX

_I just feel sick. What happened yesterday? Brianna called, we talked about-oh yeah. Good. She's through with him. That's not what's bothering me though. Man. I wish this head ache would split..._

"Morning," a warm voice said. It belonged to Kim's mom, a woman who was as comfortable in her skin as a fish in water. Those piercing brown eyes settled on her and Kim stilled. She relaxed under her mom's examination, letting the confident thirty-three year old see the layered Eskimo Kim had become. Over her thin pajamas were two layers of hoodies, socks, pants, and adorable pink slippers.

Pink Bunny slippers.

"I see you are having a tough time waking up pumpkin," the woman mentioned slowly.

"Yeah," Kim mumbled."I feel like my head is turning inside out."

_Darn it. What is wrong with me? I just can't think straight..._

"I'm sorry baby. Here, I made some egg sandwiches. Eat it up and take some aspirin. I have to get ready."

Kim allowed her mom to steer her despondent form toward the table. She sat down and stared at the egg sandwich steaming before her. Usually the smell of creamy butter and cooked egg awakened her hearty appetite. Yet, in that very moment a knot twisted in Kim's stomach. She looked up to say so to her mom but the woman turned around and walked out, leaving her alone. Kim closed her eyes.

_I'll just wrap it up and eat on the bus, _she reasoned sadly.

Twenty minutes elapsed and Kim was inside her room, fresh from a hot shower. Bent over from the stomach Kim pulled her thick hair into a ponytail. She gazed critically over her faded jeans and sneakers and the feeling of frustration swelled.

_Whatever. I'll just have to look like crap today. Maybe now Brianna will shop with me for some new winter clothes. _

The prospect actually made her smile. It would be fun to actually shop with her best friend. It had been a while...

Then, she felt guilty. Brianna _had_ made time for her. Even though John was beginning to occupy a majority of her time, they would hang out for a couple of hours at school every day and every other weekend. Brianna had this incredibly caring and devoted nature. Not even a boyfriend could keep her from seeing her best friend. Even so, Kim still felt like she had been abandoned. She could never tell Brianna that because it would just break her heart, something that definitely could not happen right now.

A bout of jealousy pierced through her guilt. Brianna was so caring and loyal; Kim knew she wasn't like that. Maybe that's why they got along so well. If only-

_Okay. I gotta stop thinking in that direction. I'm only hurting myself and I'm getting no where.  
_

Kim finished twisting the rubber band and straightened. She grabbed her heavy back pack off her desk chair and jogged out of her room.

"You're going to be late!" her mom called.

The picture of a gigantic elephant came to mind as she tromped even faster down the stairs. It was so loud.

_Clomp!_

_Clomp!_

_Clomp!_

Apparently, her mom had been thinking the same thing. When Kim arrived at the bottom she was met with an amused grin. The older woman was gorgeous. Kim's mom had been the teenager with funky braces and eye glasses, but now she used contacts and her teeth were straight. She wasn't a super model by any means, and she was roughly a little taller than Kim, but she was utterly elegant. Right then, she was dressed in her running outfit and running shoes, a bottled water in her hand. Kim looked away from her smile and her eyes were drawn to the water bottle. As soon as she made contact with it, a feeling of stark apprehension stopped her cold.

_Last night. That's what happened last night. I was brushing my teeth and the water-_

Her chest constricted at the memory. For a split second, her head ache emerged from its dark depths. From far away, she vaguely realized her heart was kicking up to speed...

Then, everything returned to normal. Kim felt like she was going to fall over. She made a fist with one of her hands and dug her nails into her palm. The pain distracted her successfully. Luckily for her, she didn't have to worry if the water was contained or subdued in containers. One of the only lucky breaks she owned.

_Breathe..._

"Kim?" Her mom gazed down at her with a worried frown. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect," Kim replied instantly. "Never been better!"

The frown didn't disappear, but her mom didn't press any further.

"You took your aspirin right? And is it working?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah it is. Thanks! My headache is actually almost completely gone."

_Liar._

Kim masked her face despite the waves of pain. She stared into her mother's doubtful expression until she thought her eyes would burn up. The woman remained skeptical but she exhaled and examined Kim from top to toe._  
_

"Alright then. You better get out there. You can't miss the bus today. You look warm enough."

"Mom, I'm fine. I'll see you tonight, okay?" she said.

Mrs. Reid nodded and glanced down at her watch.

"Okay. See you soon babe."

Kim kissed her lovingly before stepping around her and sprinting off. Each step she took that lead her further away from the problem, constricted her chest still more. That was when she finally noticed that her palms were excessively clammy.

_That was close, _she thought with a shiver._ Way too close. _

Suddenly, something occurred to her, triggering another important memory.

"Mom!" she called, turning back to the house. The woman turned from locking the door.

"What's up?"

"Am I cooking tonight or are you?"

Kim's mom paused, her keys just inches from falling inside her pouch.

"No, it's your turn babe!" she replied loudly. "I'm at a late meeting. Make sure to make something hot because it's supposed to get close to freezing tonight."

"Alright," Kim affirmed, waving her hand. "Have a good day at work! I'll see you later!"

"Study hard girl!" Her mom shouted before getting into her BMW. As she drove away, Kim heard the squealing pistons and the ominous roar of her bus. She twisted around to see the giant yellow worm roll quickly along the sidewalk. It stopped with a huff at her feet. Gathering up some determination and trying to put behind her feeling of sickness, Kim boarded onto the bus. The wave of many different voices was like music to her ears. Finally, she was going to sit with Brianna. It was the first time in six long months. Even sweeter? John wouldn't be present. The guy was nice enough, but he'd always seemed a little _off_ to Kim. Sometimes, he would smile at her and she would get the creepiest feeling.

_Okay, everything's settling down. Just find Brianna and-hey! There she is.  
_

She spotted Brianna near the front, where they always sat, and smiled.

XXXX

"Hand sanitizer? Again? I thought you had stopped using that?" Brianna stared at her best friend, a perplexed yet amused look on her face.

"No, I haven't. And it's better than the crappy soap in the bathrooms anyway." Kim rubbed the gel vigorously on her hands and felt the sanitizer dry. It was a weird sensation, like there was a cold tingling all over her hands. She had grown to like it.

"Man. I have the dorkiest friend in the world. Next, you'll be telling me to bring Kleenex packets to school!" Brianna waved her hands in the air in pretend exasperation. Kim ignored her. Even though Brianna was her best friend, she had a feeling she would never understand some of the secrets Kim kept inside of her. Such as...

_No, don't think about it._

"Hey...Kim? I was joking. It was a joke, alright?" Brianna was biting her lip, anxiousness darkening her carefree expression. Kim immediately dropped her hand sanitizer into her pocket and gave Brianna her full attention. She felt horrible.

"Yeah, I know," she reassured. "And it's okay. I just-just couldn't sleep last night."

Brianna's eyes glazed over and she looked away.

"Neither could I," she responded quielty.

Kim felt her heart tear at her friend's expression. She reached out and squeezed her arm but Brianna kept walking.

"Thanks Kim," she said quietly, forcing the girl to keep up with her. "But I really don't want to cry in school. Let's talk about something else?"

Kim exhaled and nodded.

"Yeah! Sure. Whatever you need."

She searched her brain to come up with anything new but Brianna beat her to it.

"They should make it illegal for teachers to give us three 5 lb books and a laptop for all in the same backpack. This is brutal," she said, scrunching her nose.

Kim shouldered her own _and _her duffle bag, silently agreeing. Mom was considering getting her a rolling back pack and she cringed at the idea. _I hate those colored wheels…_

Crowds of students surrounded them, so Kim grunted when another girl slid past her, pushing her roughly against the wall.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, but the girl didn't stop and turn around. Her crow black hair disappeared into the mob, along with her goth-like black dress and clunky boots. Kim frowned irritatedly in her direction. "Did you see that?" she asked loudly. There wasn't a response and when Kim turned her head? She was surprised to see Brianna was traveling back to her. She had walked on without her and apparently hadn't noticed the girl.

"Kim! What are you doing? We're going to be late." Brianna stared into her face worriedly. Kim stared back and then glanced down the hall again.

"You didn't see her?"

"See who? All I knew is that you weren't right beside me anymore. Then I noticed you by the water fountain."

Kim felt the blood drain from her face and her thoughts screech to a halt.

"The wha-" she choked. But she couldn't get it all out. Another guy, who was three feet away, bent down on top of the water fountian and pressed the button that releases the water. Kim watched it squirt out like a firework and pour into his mouth as he took a drink. The world suddenly wanted to spin.

"Oh no," she whispered, dropping her duffle bag.

"Kim? Kim! Hey! What's wrong?"

Kim closed her eyes and felt the pull. This time it was _strong._ She didn't want to, but her thoughts immediately poured out of her, searching for the source. Every effort she put into blocking them, placing up a strong mental wall against the ebbing tide, refused to work. They all crumbled and she felt the surge she usually managed to suppress _grow._ Suddenly, it burst and the living, roaring power coursed through her. _Here it comes,_ she thought weakly.

Impulsively, she clenched her fists shut and the whole top of the water fountain faucet sent off a ear piercing shriek as screws began popping off. The guy's head shot up in shock and he backed away hastily as the shriek rose in momentum. Around Kim, everyone began talking louder and plugging their ears. They didn't know where the sound was coming from but Kim did. _No,_ she thought as her last reserves... broke. The entire top the fountian popped off and landed on the floor with a loud _clang._ Water began shooting crazily.

The hall was in instant chaos.

"Kim!" she heard Brianna shout. But it was too late.

This was it.

Her long awaited nightmare had finally come true.

Somehow, it was a little relieving. Maybe after this, she wouldn't have to worry anymore. Maybe she would miraculously lose everthing and become normal-"Kim!"

The antagonized female voice brought her back to conciousness. Kim gasped when she realized that her eyes were closed. She opened them and saw the water. Her heart plummeted at the sight.

_Shoot! __I have to freaking stop!_ She woke herself from her daze and locked her eyes on the water. With angry desperation she attempted to open her wrists. Searing pain ran raced up her spine and throughout her body as her power fought and struggled. _Agh...c'mon! _More anger, like a putrid flame, grazed within her. Then, to her relief, she won out. All of the water shot straight up as one and swirled to the right, crashing through the high window and pouring outside. The water would dampen the garden that was fortunately right below, and wouldn't even touch the inside of the high school. She began to shake from the pressure of holding it this way and the screams and voices around her clouded her head.

_You can do this! Hold it just a little longer... until they shut it off!_

The water surged even more, as the pressure from the unclosed pipe let out the unreleased energy. Kim felt her knees buckle and she sank against the wall, but she kept her hands open, willing the water to stay on its course. She felt exhilirated and terrified all at the same time. Brianna's hand clamped on her shoulder and she screamed painfully, in Kim's ear.

"Kim! Are you alright? You've got to move! You've got to move Kim!"

The water was slipping out of her grasp and she saw the train of it falter. Kim bit her lip, fighting for breath. _C'mon, c'mon!_

Just as she was about to lose it, the water fountain suddenly gave a loud groan, and the water fell to the floor with a splash. Everywhere, students got soaked and girls squealed, holding out their hair and clothes. Guys muttered angrily, some laughing at the distraction. No-one probably had this much excitement in a long time. Kim sighed heavily and slid to the floor. Her legs and arms were shaking.

The principle, a usually cheerful plump woman clipped into the hall. "Alright everyone! Back to your classes! Those of you, who need a change of clothes, get to the nurses office! Let's move! NOW."

People groaned and began to disperse. In the quieted hum, Kim felt a hand grab her arm and pull her up. Brianna stood next to her, quivering.

"Babe?" she whispered. "What happened to you? Will you be okay? I know you hate water!"

Kim's teeth clattered.

"I'm-I'm okay," she shivered. In a haze she let Brianna lead her into the crowd and soon they were seated in a very loud classroom. Their English teacher, Mr. Viau was talking urgently to one of the students who was soaked thoroughly. Kim felt her eyelids grow heavy and she lay on her desk, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Oh my gosh," she heard Brianna utter. She opened one eye to find her friend staring at her, frightened.

"What?" Kim croaked. "What's wrong?"

Brianna touched her sleeve.

"Kim, you are so dry…."

Kim couldn't bare it and closed her eyes.

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

**A big thankyou to you guys who reviewed. =] It really means a lot to me and I appreciate it. I'm sorry I'm taking sooo long to update! I'm trying to find the time between school. I need to make a date for my new chapter, and pace myself. You guys totally deserve more to read. **

**Anyway, Adios and wish me luck!  
**

**-Merlin**


	3. Too many choices

**Chapter 2: Too many choices **

**Disclaimer: I don't own XMen Evolution, just my own characters! **

**And as we delve further into Kim's story...**

"Look, I don't know what has gotten into you, but something's wrong. I think we should get you to the nurse!"

"Brianna, please _listen _to me," Kim started to say but her friend cut her off.

"I _am_ listening and I'm flipping out! First Mr. Demmel wouldn't keep his eyes off you. Then you disappear conveniently as gym class starts. _Then_ I don't find you in the girl's locker room, but outside hiding near the front entrance. You haven't stopped shaking, I seriously think you are going to black out, and you refuse to let me help you!"

Brianna's face crumbled. Her eyes were bright and moist as two lines of tears ran down her cheeks. They were brought on by worry from witnessing Kim close herself away from her. This, combined with how old and pale she seemed. Her face was a deathly white, almost resembling a linen sheet. Brianna felt like her stomach was in a tight fist. What had happened to her friend, her fearless leader? Was this about the water fountain? Had something happened back there, something that'd slipped under her nose? _What was going on? _

XXXX

Kim wanted to hurl.

She couldn't see past the memory that haunted her mind. The face of her math teacher popped before her eyes _again. _Again and again and again. She wished she had never gotten out of bed this morning. Brianna hugged her coat closer, aching for warmth. Kim couldn't take her eyes away from her. She couldn't run like her heart commanded. She couldn't scream as her nerves cracked. She couldn't waste time delving into the horrendous mysteries and questions that bombarded her; it was so unfair. She felt like a battered ship rolling within a savage ocean storm. She was teetering on the brink of oblivion and desperately wrenching from the threat of drowning. The wind felt like a salty biting ocean breeze.

Kim's eyelids drooped.

_NO! Don't do this! Brianna needs you. You can't sever this connection! There has to be another way!_

_What way? A_nother voice retorted._ Do you think she'll help you once she realizes what you are? You need to stay away from her, not only for your safety, but for _hers _as well. _

"Kim? Just tell me what's wrong. I can't help you unless you let me in...please Kim," Brianna whispered. Her voice was a frail leaf against the wind of circumstance.

Kim's teeth chattered as she swallowed. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do next. Nothing could explain her situation thoroughly enough. Nothing! Kim raked her frozen fingertips through her hair and spoke the first words that flipped off her tongue.

"Just go away, Brianna. You can't help me."

Brianna reacted immediately. She staggered on her feet as if she were hit by a sledge hammer, falling back one step. A gun shot couldn't have possessed a more cutting and penetrating silence than the one Kim's words did. She burst into a new set of tears.

"W - What?" she asked. "Kim - wait. What do you mean? You can't be serious. You can't!"

Behind them, the school doors opened. The silhouette of their principal stepped outside. She looked furious and Kim panicked.

_What am I doing! She just got dumped by her boyfriend! She can't take anymore letdowns. She needs a friend, she needs me to be there for her! _

But Kim's words seemed to flow without her bidding. Inside, she knew that she was doing this for Brianna. She _knew_ that this had to happen.

Yet knowing this couldn't prevent the ripping of her heart._  
_

"I've got to go, Brianna. I can't explain - It's just - I'm sorry. Man, I'm so sorry. "

Brianna shook her head violently. Then her entire countenance shifted. Her body stiffened and a blazing fury swept her eyes up in fire. Earlier, Kim would've jumped up to acquiesce to anything Bri commanded. Never in her life had she seen Brianna's anger flare up like this before. But it was too late.

"No - Kim. Kim!"

Instincts snatched up her quaking limbs. Suddenly, she tore herself away from Brianna, eating up ground, and running farther away from the school. The angry shout of an older woman chased after her. The Principal was out and it wouldn't take long for a few teachers to follow. Footsteps pounded on the gravel behind her, but Kim remembered that Brianna had never been the athletic type. Then Kim realized that she would outrun her best friend.

"_KIMMM! NO! Stop! PLEASE!_"

_She would never understand,_ a voice told her. _Don't turn back._

Kim ran against the scalding tears on her cheeks.

XXXXX

_He grinned when he saw her. Two protruding, extremely sharp teeth were revealed from his thin lips. They were abnormal and were usually kept hidden from the world. Not now, however. His greed and excitement exposed their existence. He could feel the sense of challenge rage within him. He only had to convince her, and what a member she would make! _

_She was racing down the street as if her life depended on it. The look on her face was priceless. She must be scared out of her mind, believing that she was the only one of her kind. _

_**That isn't true, sister. We are all around you. And now you will see…**_

_She halted just below him and he could smell her fear. It radiated off of her like steam. Involuntarily, his claws unsheathed. The challenge was too irresistible and he didn't sense any of the X-men around. Magneto said that Cerebro wouldn't track her fast enough and that he would have just enough time to persuade her to join _them_. Lightning quick, he judged his distance and jumped down right behind her. The girl didn't flinch or jump. He had been too silent. _

XXXXX

The run had cost her. She strode on the hard, unforgiving ground, utterly out of breath and drowning in her adversities. A sick, white pain twisted and cemented itself inside her stomach; when she walked, it refused to dissipate. Brianna's agonized expression was stamped in her brain.

_I should never have left her! Aw Bri..._

The familiar street corner, the one that connected the bus intersection to her boulevard, appeared too quickly, unsettling her. Kim tried valiantly to get her mind back into focus as she forced herself to remain calm through a crowd of pedestrians. They merged from all sides, walking briskly to catch a bus or hurry along to their jobs. People only glanced at her briefly, but every dart of their eyes felt like a bullet into her skull. Any second now, they would discover who she was and what she could do. No. No. What was she thinking? No they couldn't! That would be impossible. If she didn't make any sudden moves...

Sweat clouded up on her palms.

_I can't be panicking like this, but my control is gone. What happened? What's happening to me? What's going to happen now? _

Kim came close to crying out when a foreboding looking gentleman bumped into her on the street. She pulled her hood up to hide her face and pushed through the remaining crowd to close in her distance. People yelped and muttered angrily. Ignoring their cries of indignation, she broke back into a run. A run more unsteady than its predecessor. Kim barely noticed.

Before long, she left them all behind.

XXXXX

His unease amplified. The situation unfolded as a bad dream would; before his eyes and breaking every sense of security he had. Kismet Ried nearly fell as she stumbled on the sidewalk edge that protruded out of its boundary. Every cognitive thought, every emotion was razor edged and saturated in fear. Kismet longed for home. She repeatedly called up a mental picture of her mother. Calmly, assertively, the woman told Kim to put her fear on hold and to think about the problem. Keep moving. What are her options? What was in her power to affect at the moment, to benefit a better outcome?

Kismet's mother stuck in his own private thoughts. He suddenly experienced a sharp sense of de ja vu.

_I know that face..._

Without disrupting his focus on Kismet, he lifted his left hand and locked in the numerical code for the door release.

**_Logan. Scott. Meet me in the basement in ten minutes. One of our mutants is in an emergency. _**

(Scott:) _Sure thing Professor. On my way. _

(Logan:) _Make that five minutes, Charles. I'll be ready and suited up in three. _

XXXX

Scott fiddled with the power gauge on his ruby-quartz visor, depressing the intensity. They were up against a single opponent. A higher ferocity of power in his laser beam would become too dangerous. Then he buckled himself into the pilot chair and began to awaken the blackbird. He halted in the midst of booting up the engines when he discovered Logan's gaze set fixedly on him. He glanced away from his work, but the other man's face was as readable as a slab of stone. There was definitely something brewing behind his calculating eyes; his brows were slightly knit in mild concentration, as if he was considering something, but nothing else gave his thoughts away. Scott froze.

"What?" he retorted. Mentally, he shook himself for allowing a tone of apprehension to sneak into his reply. He hated showing how unsure and slightly wary he was feeling. Logan possessed a certain, unfathomable gaze that hushed anyone he talked to. It was as if they suddenly felt like they were in the presence of an army captain and they needed to act as such. Maybe that's why his adult social skills, not including those with the Professor, were atrocious to say in the least. And how his passion for kids and the new mutants they took on revealed an utterly softer side of him. Scott secretly hated feeling Logan's studying gaze on him; sometimes, it seemed like the man was trying to single out his weaknesses. He would kill himself before he admitted that, though.

Logan didn't answer and held his tongue for a few very prolonged minutes. Then, without saying anything, he settled back into the co-pilot seat. A rush of unsubdued anger coursed through Scott like a fever and he clenched his right fist. It was an anger he couldn't place at first. Yet he refused to utter another syllable and completely backed out of the potential conversation. Sourly, he ignored his partner. He took a deep breath and switched the mic on.

"Blackbird to Base, this is Scott. Engines turned on and mounting at 50%. ...60% ...80% ...100%. All systems are go."

One second elapsed before a response filtered clearly through the headset.

"Base to Blackbird. Permission to take off, over. Scott, give the waterfall doors twenty seconds to clear and open. Beast just finished tweaking them up yesterday and he's still fixing the speed."

Scott reached up above his head and turned on the fog lights. A heavy cold front was predicted to expand over the Pennsylvania area. They would need to drive in low and careful, not an easy task.

"Understood. Thanks for the heads up, Storm," he spoke quickly back into the headset. "Blackbird out."

"Good luck, you two."

Scott flipped off the mic. He sat back with a sigh and reviewed the hastily constructed plan in his head. Fly to Pennsylvania, grab the new recruit, and book it back to base without creating a scene. If, at all, possible. Xavier wanted almost no amount of attention attracted from the potential battle in the residential area. It was definitely a risk. And it would prove to be challenging. They weren't facing just one junior mutant.

They were up against Sabertooth.

Scott glanced over at the fuel cage unconsciously, reassuring himself that they were fully loaded and prepared. Then, he sighed and waited as the turntable moved the large, streamlined aircraft toward the exit. Warning lights in the hold flashed loud yellows and blacks intermittently. Before them lay a yawning, black mouth that led out into the Waterfall Tunnel. The feet between the hold and the air would be scaled within a few seconds, give or take a millisecond. The Blackbird wasn't some reprogrammed, ordinary jet.

Then, feeling the large shift and click of the turntable locks shake the jet under his feet, Scott reached down to the gears and expertly began to propel forward. Once beyond the hold, the metal walls on either side whipped past in a customary blur. Suddenly, the wall of impenetrable water loomed straight ahead loud and threatening. That was... until it was pushed aside to allow their exit. The jet shot forward into the sky and within minutes Scott and Logan were among the clouds.

Scott didn't believe that his irritation could resurface. But Logan's innocent question proved him wrong.

"How long does it take?"

Scott told himself to breathe. _It's a question. Just answer the question. _

_ "_How long does what take?"

Wolverine grunted. "Before you can fly this thing. I want to know how long it took you and Storm."

Scott was completely dumbfounded. That would be the reason why he replied the way he did, before he put some thought into it.

"What? You mean, you want to become a pilot?"

From beside him Wolverine really emitted a sound of frustration and leaned back to close his eyes.

"No. I want to learn how to dance a jig up on the roof."

XXXX

Kim exhaled, smelling a foul odor that reminded her of the bear hide. A long time ago, when her uncle was alive and putting time into his favorite hobby_,_ he had asked her to accompany him on his annual trip up to his hunting lodge. She journeyed through mountain roads in his beat-up jeep, surviving jolting pot holes and sneaky tree branches. The ride had been nauseating. Hunting had been an odd experience. She had decided if she ever wanted to go again. Now, she'd never have that chance.

_But jeez, that was so long ago._

The memories seeped out of her mind slowly and the present became clearer. At least she wasn't shaking as much. Kim sighed. She had calmed down a bit during her run, and felt like she was almost reaching the end of her race. Right then, she stood on the sidewalk opposite to her house. It was empty, she knew, because mom would be at the office. Somehow, though, she couldn't bring herself to walk into it, let herself inside. It was like she would betray something; the home wasn't really hers to call home anymore. There was no way she was prepared for what happened next.

"You're scared, aren't you," a deep rumbling voice muttered.

Kim jumped and whirled around, nearly tripping over her feet. No one was on the sidewalk with her but she frantically scanned the area.

"Who's there?" she called. It was impossible to keep the tremor from her voice.

Suddenly a large shadow extracted itself from the tree closest to her. A ruthless grumble emanated from the shadow and Kim thought a dog was alerted to her intrusive presence. That sound could only belong to a dog. Then the form came gracefully up onto the sidewalk, where the light revealed what it truly was. It was a man. He was huge, over six feet tall, and his appearance was striking. The first thing she saw was his face. It was rough and rugged, long locks of blond hair hanging dejectedly from its sides. Eyes she couldn't seem to clearly stare at remained hidden within his face. A long, billowing cloak swirled restlessly around him and his clothes were dark and harsh. They clung to his body, revealing his strength. That's when she noticed the two fangs. A chilled worry latched onto her and her heart started racing again. It was like she couldn't breathe.

_RUN!_

She tried to bolt but his hand caught her arm and gripped it like a vice. She was pulled off her feet and flipped backwards. This was it. Kim clenched her teeth from the pain and managed to twist herself to land safely back on the ground. It wasn't safe enough. With her arm suspended in his grip, and her body plummeting down, she hit the ground on her hip. Sabertooth hauled her back to her feet recklessly and the pain flared. Kim became still. He didn't know that she had trained her body for over 15 years. She was going to keep it that way until she was given an opening. Images of his strong arms throwing her body over his shoulder and carrying her off instantly settled her resolve. She started to yell. Her neighbors! They should help!

Then his hand slapped down on her mouth.

"Listen to me," he growled. "I know what you are feeling. You just found out about your gift! And it scares the crap out of you. You think you are the only one and that no-one's going to understand you. But trust me, you're _wrong._"

He opened his fist, and she fell backward, falling again on the sidewalk. His words barrelled into her mind and for a moment she forgot about escaping.

He sank into a crouch and leaned over her, slapping his hand on the ground by her leg.

"We've been watching you for years, and we know what happens to you near water."

Kim stared wordlessly into the monster's obsidian black eyes that were so close to her own.

"You..you know about what I can do?"

The guy hissed, leaning away.

"Yes."

_No...this couldn't be possible. _

"Who are you?" she asked, to stall for time.

The guy frowned and curled his fist.

"My name's Sabertooth," he finally replied,"You are either incredibly blind for not seeing me as a mutant or you are making fun of me. I _hate_ being made fun of." He snarled at the thought and she felt herself begin to shake. Meeting him was almost surreal.

"Mutant?" Kim said softly.

"Mutant, special powers...ringing any bells?" he growled. His eyes flashed and she had a feeling that his patience was wearing thin.

"I have _no_ idea what you are _talking _about," she said as firmly as she could. He blinked, as if he was studying her for the first time. Then, in a strange way, he tilted his head. He muttered a low oath.

"Look, you may think you are alone, but you aren't. I know a man who can help you and others who are just like you. Except they have...different abilities."

There was an uncomfortable look in his eye, as if he wasn't used to saying that many words at once. Kim watched him warily. He eyed her as well.

"What do you say?" he mumbled.

"What?" she balked. "Say to what?"

"Come with me and I - you can get help."

Sabertooth, with the grace of a mountain lion, backed away from her and settled into a crouch, bouncing on his toes. Every few seconds he would plainly sniff the air, as if he were searching for something, but Kim wasn't paying attention. The trouble came from making the decision. Should she trust Sabertooth? Should she go with him? But she didn't know much about him. There could be a catch, especially with the other people like her-_both of them_ that he was talking about. Yet, what if he was her only hope?

Hoping that he wouldn't bite her head off and at the same time trying to feel brave, she started to push herself up. Sabertooth instantly came up with her until they were both standing on the sidewalk. A car passed by and the driver gave them one glance. She didn't note any surprise in his face. They both must look ordinary. _Ordinary._

Then, Kim didn't really think.

"I'm going to need time," she replied. Sabertooth looked incredulous, but she pressed on.

"I - I need to think about this, okay? You can't just slam it onto me and expect me to have an answer."

He bared his teeth and seemed to have an inner battle within himself. Finally he snarled and swept his hand in the air dismissively.

"Why would you need time to think? You know those people out there _won't_ accept you."

Sabertooth stared her in the eye and stepped closer. Kim felt the hairs on the back of her neck climb. Before she could react, Sabertooth's eyes glazed over and his face softened. He looked at her less intently than before, and the experience was startling. When he spoke, his voice had an lighter quality to it.

"Don't listen to me Kim. I'm only here to bring you harm. If you can stall for a minute more, help is coming. Please. Two men named Logan and Scott are on their way to help you. I know it's hard, but you have to trust me."

Kim's mouth dropped open and she backed up in fright.

"What? S-Sabertooth?"

"My name is Professor Xavier and I am controlling Sabertooth for now. I know you are frightened, Kim, but your powers over water are nothing to be scared of. My team and I can help you. We can teach you to control those abilities without them overwhelming you entire-"

"Wait, stop! How can I trust you?" Kim interrupted. The whole afternoon was swiftly catching up to her and she discovered a sense of fury riding in her system. She was so tired, so tired of being scared that she was becoming angry. F the freaking world.

"Sabertooth, you're either really trying to trick me and knock me out, or I'm finally insane. People I've never even met before in my _life_ suddenly know _me_. And I don't even know if you are telling me the truth. This. Is. Insane."

_Why am I even talking to him? I need to get out of here, _now.

_"_Kim," Sabertooth stated. She jumped, realizing that he had spoken her name twice. _How did he know that?_

_"_Sabertooth pointed this out before, but I know it too. You're scared Kim. You want to run and run right now. And...I won't stop you. I am really another mind in this body and I know you can tell because you've relaxed slightly. Sabertooth possesses a rougher tone in his normal speech; a different one than what I am projecting. If you want more proof, I'm afraid that I would only scare you further. But trust this. I am on your side and I have no intention of kidnapping you or letting this mutant kidnap you. All I want to do is offer help. Help and guidance, because you aren't alone and there are others your age fighting your struggle as we speak."

Kim breathed in deeply, shaking in her shoes. She didn't want to accept this fantasy. She didn't want to fall for this illusion. Yet, against her scruples, his voice seemed to be having a calming effect on her. He was right. She felt more concrete and solid; not spread out in twenty different directions. Sabertooth wasn't even gazing directly at her. He'd assumed, or whomever inside him had assumed an utterly passive posture. Reluctantly, she knew she had heard Professor Xavier's name before. Everything entailed in it had been good or interesting. Yet, from the moment she'd discovered that she was a mutant as a ten year old, her interests in them had ceased. She'd felt like a freak, a monster. How could she trust anyone?

But trust in someone she had to do; and trusting in him seemed like the only option.

If anything happened, she would find a way to escape. Maybe they could distract Sabertooth long enough for her to make a getaway.

What else could she do?

A gigantic boom, followed by a smooth _shing_ sound, barrelled from the sky and scared Kim. She fell back with a hollow shout and saw Sabertooth howl and clutch at his head. A magnificent black aircraft flew past her and toward the forest. She couldn't trace it with her eyes because it was so fast. As quick as it had appeared, it was gone.

Suddenly, hard plumps on the ground caught her attention and she glanced back at her enemy. Another teenager was crouched beside Sabertooth. His skin had a weird green tinge to it. Shrewd wide eyes stared at her contemptuously and Kim covered her mouth in shock when his tongue suddenly shot out of his mouth and grabbed a fleeing fly. He burped when he finished swallowing and grinned at her.

"Bet you'd never seen that before, eh?"

Kim repressed the urge to hurl.

"Who are you?" she shouted through clenched teeth.

The guy snorted harshly.

"I'm called the Toad, that's who! And you aren't going to forget me any time soon. Right Sabertooth? Sabertooth? Hey! Buddy! Wake up!"

Silently, so that Toad didn't see it coming, Sabertooth snatched him up and threw him twenty feet away onto the street. Toad shrieked and moaned when he landed on the hard asphalt. He rubbed his rear.

"Hey man! That hurt! Jeez, I'm going to feel that tomorrow..."

Sabertooth turned toward her.

"Kim, you have to trust us. If you don't, the likes of Toad and Sabertooth will get you in their hold and believe me. That isn't a place you want to be."

"Whoa! Sabertooth! What are you doing man? You're messing this up!"

"Please Kim."

Kim looked back and forth between the two. She needed to decide.

_XXXX_

_Something was wrong. A curious drowsy sensation slid over him until he felt he couldn't fight its weight. It was like he was sleeping peacefully on air. There was no point in thinking. There was no point in trying to rationalize things. What was he supposed to do again? ...Whatever. It didn't matter anymore. All he wanted to do was sit and sit quietly. Why hadn't he done this before? Why did he stress out so much to do other people's bidding? His life could be relaxing and peaceful. He didn't need anger or hate or resentment. Well, he would miss the hate. The power and energy surge he felt every time he thought of the one's who wronged him did provide a neat surprise for his enemies. He loved to terrify people, especially women. He loved to hear their screams..._

_**"Sabertooth, you fool. He's controlling you. Put up that shield we've practiced. Now!"**_

_The mutant finally felt his strength returning. Another presence slipped out of him and his energy flooded back into his senses. He roared in fury and shook his head. She was still there. Growling, knowing that he'd had enough, he pounced and grabbed her before she could run. Magneto could be very convincing and he realized he hated doing this type of mission anyway. It annoyed him. _

_"Let me go! I said let me** go**!" _

"Too late,"_ he said flippantly. _"Toad! Let's go!"

_Unfortunately, he didn't move fast enough. A familiar scent, one that made his lip curl in aggression, hit him like a crashing wave. To his frustration a hoarse, biting voice pierced his senses. _

_"You're not going _anywhere_, bub."_

_The iron, hard body collided into his, throwing the girl from his arms. Sabertooth howled at the challenge and kicked the mutant off of him._

_XXXX_

Kim was thrown back onto the pavement and struck her head hard on the ground. Everything around her fuzzed into nothing and she felt like she was beginning to spin. Spin, spin, spin. Merry go round, here we go, here we go...

She heard her name shouted from a long distance. Then she heard it again and the cold bucket of wakefulness coursed over her head. Suddenly, she was back, awake, and in pain.

"Kim! Kim, are you alright?"

"Nuh uh, Summers! Not today!"

Kim bit back a cry of pain and watched as a body was propelled in the air to land ten feet behind her. Then Toad's face peered into her eyes.

"Stay here, will ya? I gotta take care of this guy."

Something slimy landed on her wrist and instantly began to harden. Kim pulled back belatedly but realized that it held her to the ground. With a cry of frustration, she fought through her pain and looked down at her trap. A dark, disgusting, green paste held her hand to the sidewalk. She wrenched and wrenched, but it wouldn't pull free.

"Nya nya! Can't catch me Cyclops!"

"You're going to wish you stayed in bed you stupid frog!"

Kim heard Toad laugh sarcastically.

"Wow Summers. What was that? And I thought you were the king of-eee!"

The beam of red light sparkled out of the corner of her eye. Kim clenched her teeth because it sent a wave of new pain through her head, but she glanced over her shoulder just in time. Toad yelped in agony as he was rocketed miles down the street. Kim couldn't see where he fell.

"I'm coming! I got you!"

Scott ran up to her and was right beside her before Kim could move. She automatically recoiled from his presence but it proved ineffective. She was held steadfast. Before she could utter a protest, the lean, dark haired youth studied her hand and reached up to fiddle with his glasses. Kim was blinded by the blast of red light as she felt a powerful force collide into her trappings. She reeled at the fire on the side of her skull and was horribly disoriented. She clutched the side of her head and cried silently as her head throbbed. She didn't feel the drip of blood. She didn't see Scott's face whiten. She wasn't aware of his hands hauling her up.

Kim heard a infuriated growl behind her. There was a loud crash as two voices pelted insults at each other. At last, everything dimmed and she was taken away from the world.

XXXX

"We should have been here earlier," Logan muttered. He had taken the girl from Scott's hands and was strapping her into the stretcher of the X-Jet, but Scott was shaking as he prepared the Blackbird for flight. Professor Xavier was still busy deflecting Sabertooth, but he reported that the mutant had somehow blocked him from his mind. It was something that Sabertooth could not and should not be able to do. At the moment, Logan had knocked the big lug out successfully and Toad was off in the neighborhood somewhere, but they didn't possess much time. Scott could hear the hurried exchange between the Professor and Logan.

(Logan:) _Charles? She's safe, but I think she's done in._

**_Get her here as quick as you can Wolverine. We'll settle this in my office and have Jean look her over. I believe she'll want to stay with us. I found memories of her recognition of my name. She's heard of us before. _**

Scott spoke up.

(Scott:)_Professor, that's great, but what if she doesn't want to join us? This - this was super traumatic within itself. _

**_Trust me, Scott. I believe she will take a liking to us. Give it time. I'll help her through whatever she's struggling with. _**

* * *

**I've really changed it a bit, but I like this better than the older version. Don't worry, I won't re-arrange the plot line too much. Just whatever suits me. **

**Tell me what you think. ;) **

**~M **


	4. Upside Down

**Chapter 3: Upside Down**

**AN: An extended explanation from my m.i.a delimna at the end of this chapter! Alright! And I don't own anything from X-Men Evolution! Just my characters! **

**~~~Without further ado...**

Tired and frustrated, Sabertooth threw himself onto the raunchy sofa that lay in the chilled living room. A musty smell permeated the air; carpet that had once been the color of cream was a filthy banana yellow. The entire rotting house only aggravated his dark mood.

"Man, as long as Mystique isn't here to kill me and you talk to Magneto, I'm totally cool with it. Ha! Now I can sit back, relax, and enjoy some flies."

The infamous Toad was beginning to plop down on the couch beside the seething mutant. Sabertooth drew back his lips, revealing razor sharp teeth. From deep within his core, he uttered a low growl. Toad's eyes widened and he jumped halfway across the room.

"Whoa! Alright! Never-mind. Have fun being the only one on the stupid couch."

He hopped out muttering under his breath, while Sabertooth forced himself to be quiet and think. Yeah, he had failed, but she was a single mutant out of thousands. Mayhap millions. Who knows how many there were out in the world, desperate for Magneto's capable hands and Mystique's leadership. He (personally) would have nothing to do with them. Toad rubbed him wrong as it was. He couldn't stand Quicksilver. Every time that kid took to running, Sabertooth had the urge to catch him in his raking claws and completely dislocate an arm or two. The others weren't even worth explaining. He disliked them all and only enjoyed the thrill his work brought him.

Suddenly, there was a big shift in the air. Sabertooth's only warning was the hair on the back of his neck; it stood straight up and he shivered. An overwhelming and particularly heavy metallic aroma burst in his nose, shattering his ultra heightened mutant senses; his head pounded and his sinuses ached. Sabertooth hissed and sprang up to escape the leady atmosphere.

The front door opened dramatically. Sabertooth stilled as a tall shadow appeared in the door way. For a moment, all Sabertooth could see were his eyes. They studied him and were like pools of even deeper darkness than the shadows. Then, he descended to the floor and stepped inside. The door closed by itself.

Magneto gazed over the entire room, his eyes hovering over every detail before they returned to Sabertooth's face. His expression didn't reveal a thing.

"I see. You failed the mission, then."

Sabertooth bristled at the insult, but he lowered his voice. If he didn't, it was liable to come out harsh and angry.

"Wolverine and that twerp, Cyclops, were there. I don't know what happened to me but the next thing I knew, the girl was at my feet staring at me with the strangest expression. It's like something had passed that I wasn't aware of. I couldn't remember anything for a second. You know I hate explaining anything, so I just grabbed her, intent on leaving. That's when Wolverine surprised me."

Magneto stared at him silently. Sabertooth had to resist the urge to pace in his disquieting presence. The sophisticated man turned away from him and walked to the other end of the room. As he neared the battered television set, he slowed and came to a stop. He brushed the filthy dust off their broken t.v., examining the dirt on his gloved fingers quietly. The metallic scent thickened.

"Xavier undoubtedly has her now. It intrigues me that he knew of our plans. This will switch several things up considerably. Hmmm. Maybe this will work to my advantage, despite depressing circumstances..."

Sabertooth didn't move fast enough. The pathetic t.v. sitting on the coffee stand suddenly flew off its pedestal and crashed into Sabertooth, rocketing him into the wall on the other side of the room. He roared in fury as it hit him and shouted in his pain. Staggering, he clenched his jaw and managed to throw the TV off him with his good arm. His left hung limp by his side.

"What is wrong with you? It's just another mutant Magneto! There will be others!"

Magneto floated peaceably toward him, but his eyes were that of cold, dead stone.

"She is _not_ just another mutant, you fool. Besides water, do you know what other power she possesses? Do you have any idea of the extent her abilities? You botched the simple job I gave you; an extremely simple job."

Sabertooth couldn't breathe. The air was too thick. His knees buckled, but he didn't bother to keep the seething rage out of his voice. He wasn't afraid of Magneto. Not now. Not when he was being treated like garbage, when he personally decided that he deserved better. He roared in fury.

"She can handle water! Is that what you call powerful?" he snarled." Maybe she could create tsunamis' or flood entire continents, but what good is that going to do us? Xavier already has mutants with elemental powers like hers!"

Magneto was silent, staring dangerously down at Sabertooth. Sabertooth could barely contain himself; he was shaking with so much anger. The air between them practically sparked and crackled. Then, catching the mutant on edge, Magneto began to chuckle.

"It doesn't matter. Everything will fall into place, one way or the other. I'll not be swayed so easily."

With that, Magneto floated away, and before Sabertooth could rise to his feet, the TV smashed into him again and again until he was forced to tear it to pieces…

XXXX

Linda thrust the manila envelope in the container with the rest of them. She leaned back into her computer chair to distant herself away from the multitude of duties clamoring for her attention. When her eyes were closed, her busy world was blocked out. She breathed in deeply and her lungs filled with the cold, fresh air sifting inside her open window. It was good to stand back, to mentally shake off all the excess stress. A person could go insane working straight without breaks.

The golden crested, little ship boat decorated desk clock fulfilled its job and dinged gently in the air. Linda opened one eye. The clock reported that the time was fifteen minutes past 2pm. Good. Her shift would be over in two hours. She looked forward to going home and having dinner with Kim. It would be a perfect time to bring up the chat she'd been mulling over lately. There was a pressing matter that she had to talk to her daughter about.

That horrified glance at her water bottle today had not been missed.

Linda opened her other eye and sighed as she glanced out her windows. Inside, she wished sorely that her sister was alive. Rowena was incredibly perceptive and wise in this sort of thing. Repeatedly, she had advised Linda to tell Kismet about her past sooner.

"It isn't a good idea to keep this locked up. She's going to learn, you know. At least let me take her for the summers. I can watch her when she's out of school..."

Linda felt her focus on work deteriorate. It was almost like she could hear her sister's words perfectly. How had she remembered what she said that day? Word for word?

Suddenly, there was a sharp tap on her glass door, and her secretary peeked inside her office.

Linda glanced up and smiled. Sheila was extraordinary. She was an exceptional employee and a real asset to Linda's office. What a Godsend it had been for her to interview Sheila three years ago. The woman hadn't possessed any real experience, but her authentic, spirited nature attracted Linda. Her gut at the time had told her to hire the girl, and she hadn't regretted her decision since.

"Yes, Sheila. What is it?"

The second she voiced her question, Linda's spirits fell further and she felt chilled. There was a horrible expression on the secretary's face.

"Linda, the high school your daughter attends called. I'm afraid they have some bad news. They want you over there as soon as possible."

Linda stood up in alarm.

"Don't be vague with me, Sheila. What did they say? Is she hurt? Is she in the hospital?"

Sheila looked like she was about to crawl away into a hole.

"No, Linda. She's...she's missing."

XXXX

"How is she Jean?"

Xavier scrolled closer to the hospital bed in their healing hall. Kismet slept through the various contraption noises beeping around her. Her head was bandaged and the blood was cleaned off her face. Despite the obvious, there was no evidence to her near breakdown that afternoon. Her eyes and forehead were soft, and she was entirely relaxed in slumber. Xavier sighed inwardly. If only this peace would continue when she awoke; it sadly never worked out that way. She would adapt, he knew, but it wouldn't be easy. Jean glanced up from her work, filling the IV line with fluids. She responded with a relaxed smile to let him know that things were fine and quickly re-focused her attention back to her work.

"She's got a few bruises on her lower left hip, from the way she fell, I'm guessing? She also has a shallow cut towards the back of her head, which came with her concussion, but it's nothing severe. I've bandaged it up until the doctor arrives, because it will need stitching. Other than a few other bruises, she's also pretty dehydrated. Sabertooth didn't get a chance to inflict any large amount of damage. Rest and fluids will help her get back into shape."

"Good! That is good news to hear," Xavier replied in relief. He couldn't stop staring at her bandages. "Scott said she experienced a hefty impact on the ground with her head."

Jean nodded. "She did hit her head," she agreed, "but it's nothing to worry over. As long as she's stitched up and handles that area carefully, she should recover fine."

Xavier exhaled slowly, but his eyes were drawn to Kismet's left arm. More black and blue marks resided there, like someone had dug their fingers into her skin. He frowned.

"And those? Are those bruises also?"

Jean slung up the IV bag and gazed in the direction that Xavier pointed. She winced.

"Sorry Professor. Those too. But judging from your description, these weren't from Sabertooth. He gripped her arm tightly, but the location was lower, closer to her wrist. And it was not that tight. I'd say she experienced a previous encounter with another strong individual."

Jean paled and gazed at the Professor in horror, just realizing what her words meant.

Xavier gazed down into the child's face, mutely.

"Someone else was at the school then," he surmised. "Someone that knew her identity."

Jean's heart was in her mouth. She refrained from voicing her fears out loud because it was clear that the Professor had his own. Xavier stared down at Kim. Her life was already harder than it had to be. However, she clearly wasn't out of the woods. What use would Magneto have of her? It wasn't rare for his students to be stalked so seriously. But this...

Something was up and it didn't bode well at all.

Jean glanced away from the patient and tried to read her beloved mentor's expression.

She couldn't.

Without another word, she began to put away all of her salves and medical tools. Professor Xavier needed to be left alone when he was in deep contemplation. There was no safety reason to this. It was absurd to assume that he would lash out at anyone who interrupted him. No. Rather, it was a decision born out of admiration, respect, and consideration. Xavier would relay to her what he wanted her to know. Jean owed him that much. She didn't want to badger him with questions if he would guide her to the answer in a more practical way.

A familiar hum from the elevator shaft reached both of their ears but Jean was the only one that responded to the sound. A clean, combed looking Scott stepped off the metal carrier. He saw the look Jean sent him and held his tongue, but he definitely had some questions. Jean pointed to the chair near the bed. Scott read her meaning and shook his head. He would rather remain standing; ready to move at the Professor's slightest command.

After a moment, the older gentleman backed away from the crib and turned toward them.

"Jean, let the machines monitor her for now. She is stable enough. I want you and Storm to fly down to Pennsylvania. Heaven only knows what state Kim's mother has herself in. I forgot about her completely. Take Beast with you and ask her to fly down here as soon as she can. And please remember, she'll most likely be very agitated and frantic. Be on your toes and around her. She's a particularly sharp woman and she will know if you lie to her. _Don't. _Tell her anything she wants to know."

Jean swallowed her nervousness.

"Professor, the few parents we've talked to were dead set against this in the start. Remember? You had to convince them to allow you to help their children. From your description...I - I don't know if I can talk to this woman. What if she doesn't believe me?"

Xavier saw Scott fidget restlessly out of the corner of his eye. He gazed at Jean gently and reached over to squeeze her hand in encouragement.

"Jean. You'll have to trust me on this. Once she hears my name, she'll believe you. I'm warning you of when you initially meet her. She isn't a lady to mess with, that's all. That's why I'm sending Storm and Beast with you. So set your worries aside. Please."

Jean slowly nodded.

"Okay. I hope you're right."

XXXX

In the beginning, Kim was removed from the healing ward into one of the spare rooms. Professor X kept her company until she woke up. When she did, he was right by her side. After a long time, he helped her to remember what she had been through and the sanctuary/ training that he offered. Kismet did not fully relax in his presence, but she wasn't apprehensively adamant or upset either. She listened with a grave eye. When they broached the subject of her memories and her knowledge of his institute, she grew graver still.

She had known a little about him but it never occurred to her to actively seek his aid. Or even to believe that whatever she discovered was true.

He sensed that something else was bothering her, but she didn't bring it up in the discussion. From tell tale experience, he stayed away from that area, giving her the freedom of privacy.

Xavier already knew about the water fountain incident, but Kim wanted to talk about it, and they did. It twisted his heart because even though she only allowed a minimal amount of fear to surface in her eyes, he knew that this had scared her deeply. She wasn't new to her powers, but as a ten year old, her awareness of them touched into her fear of being different; of being alienated. She somehow coercively blocked her abilities from tapering out into the world and they sat like a dormant volcano.

For years.

Without his help, he knew that she was a walking bomb, ready to explode at the slightest provocation.

It was a miracle they detected her and brought her back in time.

Xavier and Kismet talked until he sensed Jean, Storm, and Beast land in the airport. After that, he treated her to some refreshments from the kitchen, and they waited for her mother to arrive.

It had been a long day...

XXXX

Storm carried herself, Beast, and Jean down into New Hampshire in an autumn storm. There, they located Kim's mother at the high school, upset and demanding to know her daughter's whereabouts. With Storm's and Beast's help, Jean was able to calm the woman down to the point where they could have an comprehend-able conversation. Hours later, through much work and patience, all four were on a plane to New York.

Both Kim and her mother were re-united. The Professor ushered every curious student except Jean, Scott, Logan, and Storm out of his office. The section of the wing that Kim's room was located in, was off limits to the entire school. Kim and her mom needed privacy. Thus, more talking ensued…

XXXX

They were alone.

The room itself had a warm atmosphere, completely pleasant even for its plainness. The large queen bed she sat on was sheltered under a very large window. A studying desk was pushed up against the fall wall, near the door. Paintings of summer fields and frozen winter ponds adorned the walls. A person could take one look in this room and breathe peacefully.

Yet…

Kim stared down at her hands, unwilling to look up. She felt so bare, so trodden on, like she would never be able to stand again without someone taking one look at her and knowing all about who she was. Everything. Everything…

"You-" her voice croaked from her raw throat and Kim clenched her fist. She needed to ask this, there was no going back. She closed her eyes.

"You knew."

The bed shifted under more weight. Her mother sat beside her, sighing.

"Yes hun. I did."

_Bang!_ That hurt. Kim pushed the pain away, just like when she'd been comforting Brianna.

"Then, why didn't you ever tell me?"

How could she... She'd had no right to keep this from her. What other mass destruction could Kim have waged? A whole school closing down due to extreme plumbing issues? Or worse. An entire town under water? All of that plumbing running throughout the city…

Suddenly, she felt her mother's hand closing over her own. Kim wanted to keep her eyes closed. She wanted to fire up her anger and hurt and keep her mom at a safe distance. So that she could never hurt her again. She wanted her mom to suffer, suffer because of everything. But, she blinked them open and raised her head. Seeing her mom's expression nearly ripped out her own heart.

_She's suffering already…oh is she suffering._

Mrs. Reid shook her head, her chocolate hair swishing gently. Her face seemed to be years older now.

"I-I can't ever apologize enough Kim. But, I'm so sorry. I thought- I thought it would keep you safe. Maybe all of this would go away. –But, I was wrong."

From the first word to the last, her voice grew deeper and laced with regret. She hardened her expression at the last. _I was wrong._ Both daughter and mother looked squarely at one another, hesitant to overdue anything. Suddenly, at the same time, they embraced each other and Kim buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

"You're aunt," her mother whispered in a shaky voice. "You're aunt was this way. She had powers similar to yours…Not quite the same. But you two, lord, you two are so alike. In ways you'll never know."

Kim hugged her mom harder.

"Then, she was a mutant…like me?"

"Yes."

Kim didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. Nothing could be a shock to her anymore. Not after this. Another thought came to her and it was so gloomy and cheerless Kim was almost afraid to voice it out loud.

"Mom?"

Her mother kissed her on the cheek and pulled away until they were both at arms length.

"Yeah hun," she said, studying her face anxiously. "What is it?"

Kim bit her lip but didn't lower her eyes.

"I just want to know if you still love me, even though I'm a freak."

Mrs. Reid's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as if she was watching a horror movie and she couldn't believe what continued before her. Kim shoulders sagged as she felt her mom grasp her face in both hands. She watched all the emotion that passed within her mom's eyes as they burned into her own.

"Never, never call yourself a freak again Kim. I've never stopped loving you and I never _will._ Do you understand me?"

Kim couldn't help it. Two hot tears escaped from her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. She detested them but hadn't the grace to shut the tears out and as she looked at her mom, her throat caught.

"Yeah mom," she said, straining to lower her voice. "Yeah, I understand."

Her mom pulled her close again and both rocked back and forth for some time…

XXXXX

"How is she, Linda?" the Professor inquired. He studied her softly, observing how she stood near the windows with her arms crossed, gazing out their large floor to ceiling, size. Her face was drawn, a mite pale and sad, but her eyes were surprisingly clear. They searched the night sky slowly. Without even having to tap into his abilities, he knew what she was thinking about. She didn't turn around when she answered him and her voice was firm, even if it barely rose above a whisper.

"Sleeping. Just sleeping."

She exhaled.

"But, she's more than just physically exhausted. Her whole life is flipped upside down. And I can't even understand half of it. If my sister was here…"

Charles said nothing and let her gaze out into the night. He had his own painful memories of Rowena. He knew the minute that Linda Reid walked in his doors, that she was related to Rowena. He _did_ recognize her.

Rowena never did get past the "just acquaintances" relationship with him; however, she always had that ability to touch even the hardest people that she would come across. Everyone remembered her warm personality. When they met, there had been many occasions in which she had need of his mentoring. And in time, she grew strong enough to control her elemental abilities on her own. It was agonizing that she passed away so young. She could have taught some of his students…

And now her sister was here, along with her niece. Her niece with strong, elemental abilities.

Linda spoke.

"We're going home tomorrow, to pack up everything she needs."

Charles started in surprise and couldn't hide the question in his face when she turned around to face him. Linda smiled cheerlessly.

"It was her decision. Not mine. She feels like she should be here and…I'm not going to argue with that." Linda looked away and rubbed her shoulder.

The professor was extremely glad that Kim had decided to stay. Now he knew she would have a better chance. His team would begin her training in the next couple of days, getting her help a.s.a.p. Shock and intense relief threatened to spill over onto his face. Instead he watched Linda, sensing her torn emotions.

"She's made a wise decision, Linda," he responded gently." Trust me. Kim could not be in better hands. When the time comes, and she decides to leave, I know that she will be better equipped for the world. Her powers won't overwhelm her and…she will grow. Grow into the person she was meant to be."

Linda sighed. There was no question she was drinking in every word, even if it hurt her. After a moment, she dropped her arms and glanced at him. Slowly, keeping her eyes fixed in his, she offered her strong, right hand. Charles grasped it solemnly. Her voice didn't waver as she spoke.

"I'm trusting you because Wen did. Take care of her, Professor. My daughter means…the world to me. You have no idea how hard this is."

**_I do know…more than you can imagine._**

He admired her sensitivity and courage despite everything that had happened. Every action, every word she spoke was clear and decided.

Quickly, he shook her hand, and nodded.

"She is in good hands. I assure you."

Linda didn't smile but she gave his hand three solid shakes before letting it go.

"Thank you for taking her in," she replied. " I'm going back to her room now. Goodnight, Charles."

"Goodnight, Linda."

After the door closed, Charles sank back into his chair. Not for the first time, he thought about all the odds set against him. How could he be doing this? It would be a extended period of time before the world could ever be receptive to mutants. His efforts were almost laughable.

**_But they are right and they are true. And until the world is ready I will school mutants and teach them. Guide them. It's more than I ever received…as a young boy._**

Suddenly, a gravely, solid voice echoed in the chambers of his vast mind. A voice he knew only too well.

_Is everything alright, Charles? You aren't exactly sleeping._

The Professor broke out into a smile and he looked out his window. Down below, hidden in the trees, was Logan, dressed in his uniform. He watched Charles' window attentively.

**_Yes, Logan. Quite alright. Just doing a little thinking._**

_Don't do too much of it. With all due respect, your entire being is a thinking machine. We are still part human, Charles. You need your sleep. _

Charles chuckled and wheeled up to the window. Logan had crossed his arms in a sullen expression.

**_Alright my friend. I am going to recline now. Goodnight. _**

_Night, Charles._

Outside the wind whispered through the leaves and the moon let her light shine down into the world...

* * *

**Hey everyone. ;) I'm sorry about the long delay. I've had a lot of school to keep me busy and intense writers block. But at last! A new chapter! Yes, it is a lot of emotional drama, but I believe every story needs one of those to help get back into the action! And there will be action. I promise you. =]**

**Since this chapter is a might intense and took me so long, I am opened to suggestions. I have a feeling that it could use a little more tweaking. Any opinions? Suggestions? Too much drama? Too much dialogue? Are the characters still okay? Charles Xavier is a fun character to write, but he can get redundant, so let me know if he seems fake or not. Oh! And another important one. Am I using any one word overmuch/ repeating it a lot? Let me know! (haha. Favorite three words. ^^)**

**Thanks for reading! Review Review Review!**

**-Merlin**


	5. Nighttime Adventures

**Chapter 4: Night-time Adventures**

**A/N: Hey everyone. ;) There will be a detailed explanation of my disappearance, but rest assured. It was nothing major. Also! This chapter is pretty short and it's a bit of a cliffy, so I apologize ahead of time. I'm writing this too late at night, so my brain can't come up with anything else. But I hope you'll forgive the length and continue to be patient as I continue this fanfiction. Sorry for the delay! Now! On with the show!**

**XXXXX **

_Twelve hours later_

The hum slowly died away...

Kim wasn't laying on her bed.

She wasn't even sitting on it.

Folded up like a frozen flower, Kim sat braced against the locked door.

She gazed at nothing.

Mrs. Reid had left on the 11:30 flight hours ago. Now there existed a deep void in Kim; it left her reeling and nauseated.

She thought about her mom's departure and another tear broke away from her stinging eyes.

"Agh. Stop it. Why do you have to cry?"

She wiped away the tear and winced. Her hand brushed against her forehead, hitting the tender spot she acquired after knocking her temple on the ground.

Kim's throat ached as she retracted herself from her heavy reflective thinking. Wearily she stared at her bandaged hand. Whatever Toad had done to it created a severe allergic reaction. It itched horribly and blisters emerged stubbornly through the skin to burst one after the other. Everything pain related had manifested beyond their normal, painful measures, when her mother had to leave. It finally hit home that her decision to remain behind was final. The love she felt for her mom was strong. The pain Kim knew after she left, mirrored that.

Then, thinking about her mother's beautiful face, Kim couldn't help it.

She began to sob all over again.

XXXX

Minutes later, the tears dried on her face. She didn't want to cry anymore that night because it was draining her resolve. Kim lifted her head to gaze out her window. She saw that clouds hid the night stars from view that night. The cold front had swept in quickly, and judging from the frost on the window (her room heater regulated the temperature) it was chilly outside.

"I'm a mutant," she whispered out loud.

_I'm a mutant, within a school of mutants. _

_You're a freak and you know it. _

"No," she replied without thinking. "I'm just different, I'll get used to this. I'll make new friends, I'll be okay. I'll—"

_Fail? Most likely._

_No! Stop it!_

_Why are you trying to kid yourself? You don't know what these people are like. Your mom was insane to leave you here—_

She mentally took her thoughts, wrapped them up until they couldn't move and threw them out a window. It was an odd way of shutting down negative vibes, but she'd practiced the technique since she was old enough to think.

There, she held her head in her hands.

_Breathe Kim, breathe._

Even after ten minutes, she was still too anxious to stay still, so Kim hauled herself up and made a daring move. She grabbed a large black hoodie, slipped it over her head, and crept out of her room.

XXXXX

Oddly, she felt like an intruder. Stepping smoothly, with every step poised and soft with the ease of practiced balance, she passed every closed door with apprehension. What if somebody appeared out in the hall for a much needed bathroom break? She doubted that her sneaky presence would go over well.

She remembered glimpses of the grounds when her mother and she had ventured around, talking more deeply about nothing, about everything, than they had ever endeavored to in their lives. Some of the things her mom had told her were a lot to think about.

At the moment, she didn't dare lose her concentration. Kim spotted squeaky spots on the carpeted hall and thrice avoided loud detection. She didn't know why she was out here. At once, a sharp feeling of regret and worry settled over her and she wanted to retrace her steps, back into the safety of her room. But she didn't.

Kim sighed a breath of relief when she reached the mansion's foyer. A grand staircase channeled all human - excuse me, mutant - traffic down before the front doors, left toward the kitchens, or right toward the training rooms, outdoor pool, and playing courts. She felt every sense in her body completely sensitive to sound, alert for any other persons. She was totally on edge and she wanted to move to eliminate the nervous energy.

She was about to take a step down the stair case when something stopped her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she didn't even try to think. As fast as her feet could carry her, she darted behind a floor to ceiling column and hugged herself into the shadows.

Precious seconds passed. Kim held her breath. Had she been wrong?

No.

A person strode past her hiding place. He was so close, she could have reached out and tugged his sleeve. Except it wasn't a he. Bushy pigtails stuck out at the sides of her head. She walked carelessly, making a little effort by looking around and keeping herself alert. Yet, her movements were way too loud to Kim's trained ears and eyes. Ironically, no-one woke up and came out. It almost seemed foolish to her now, all of that effort to be quiet when, apparently, mutants slept like rocks.

The girl paused before one door, checking on the name tag plate. A lot of the doors didn't have them, because people didn't bother to put them up. Still, she found what she was looking for and she quietly opened the door. Kim was surprised that it was unlocked. The girl disappeared inside.

Kim didn't move.

Visions of her tackling the trespasser and possibly getting on the mutant's favorable side, happened to go through her mind. However, in the grand scheme of things, a low profile was more appealing. She stayed where she was, watching silently.

If that girl discovered her, she might just pick up a fight. If not, she would leave her be. There weren't any bad vibes coming off of her anyhow and Kim had a feeling that she meant little to no harm.

Hopefully.

Sounds filled the stillness and the girl reappeared. Only, she wasn't alone. Kim hunkered down further in the shadows and listened intently.

"—is up. They're all sleeping. Relax Amara. We aren't going to do anything stupid."

"I don't know about this Tabitha. What if Mr. Logan wakes up?"

"He _won't_ you big baby. C'mon."

It bothered her to observe the two of them sneaking out. She knew there was no way she could convince them to stop their little games. They didn't even know each other. On the other hand, it was extremely easy to get trapped in trouble in things like this. Kim shook her head.

_You're sneaking out. Why are you thinking about them?_

_Maybe because they remind you of yourself and Brianna._

Kim recoiled at the notion, immediately wishing she hadn't snuck out of her room. Wishing she hadn't witnessed two other mutants slip out of the mansion. Desperately wishing she didn't feel the guilt trip that was customary to her upbringing. But also from a taste of experience.

She had snuck out from her house with Brianna, before. Way back. When they were still in their pre-teens. Both of them were careful, and they only went as far as the park. Yet, when they were returning, a cop on patrol caught them past curfew. Her mom was called and so was Brianna's.

They got off easy enough.

But it still burned in Kim's mind, the embarrassment she felt.

_I'm doing this for you Brianna. I hate myself, but I am._

Extracting herself from the pillar, Kim skipped down the steps and swiftly walked through the French doors. She ran out onto the front lawn.

* * *

**Mmmm. It's 11:33pm right now. Way too late. My eyes are killing me, but anyway!**

**Hey all my faithful readers. =] I'm sorry I took so long to update. There was Christmas, New Years, School. You get the picture. I've also been going through a lot of writers block, and this chapter was especially hard to put down. I think I revised it at least 10 or 12 times. It's had numerous amounts of different beginnings, but this one suits me. It's simple, but interesting enough to read. At least, that's MY opinion. I hope you have the same. (:**

**Tabitha and Amara are easily two of my favorite characters in this show. They weren't even in my original plot line for this chapter, but somehow, they snuck their way in. I actually had a lot of fun doing their little dialogue and I'm excited to do the next chapter. Which, I promise, will be more detailed and actiony!**

**I don't think I've mentioned this, but it's important to know that I jump from the movie to the show and vice versa. I don't just stick with one. I use both. So, I've gotten questions before in my reviews, such as "This person wasn't in the movie," and I wanted to clear that up. =]**

**Again, writer's block. It was killing me. I think I learned a lot from it though. I mean, I'm a pretty emotional writer, as a fact. I tend to get extremely into my characters and what they are feeling, thinking, doing in the moment. So, when I got done with the first three chapters of this story, I was literally spent. I had no idea where to go next because so much energy went into those first chapters. I'm telling you this, I guess, as a heads up if I don't update in a while. I work on my stories, but sometimes the "feel" disappears, and I become a little lost.**

**Thanks again for reading and PLEASE review. Let me know what you think of her attitude of the mansion. And anything else you want to tell me. Criticism is much appreciated. ;)**

**-Merlin **

.


	6. New Hope! But New Disunion

**Chapter 5: New Hope! But New Disunion.**

**Haha. Kinda like my title. Anyways! I just want to do a few things before you go ahead and read this chapter [WARNING: Heavy detail content. If you are impatient to read on, I suggest you skip.]**

**Firstly some Thankyou's.**

**Shankyou FutureOlympian! I can't believe it! I didn't think the last chapter was a cure, but suddenly, all these ideas are popping into my head! Chapter 5's content came out of me like...like...flipping fireworks! (Ahaha, thinking of Katy Perry) But seriously! I think just getting a chapter down is da cure! All these words are pouring out of me like crazy. So...Thankyou! For being truly awesome and reading this and faithfully reviewing! Here's a chocolate chip waffle. # (n_n)~**

**Lol! I love your new name but thankyou EvilBUNNYSPARKLESxoxo! (^^) Your encouraging review really aided in this chapter. I am foreva in your debt! If you need a story for me to read, just lemme know! And I'll review, like, a hundred word review. No lie. =DD**

**TristeAlma...;) Man, you are soo awesome. I love your reviews, because they are short and too the point and they're never negative! *hands over a gold star* You are totally bomb in my book. Thanks for reading my story. =] **

**I hope you like this chapter Sorceress Reader! I spent a heck of a lot of time on it. And I want you to tell me what you REALLY think. Okay?**

**3004Sugarcube? ...8D Where are you? You need to review my story dude or dudette! I'm waiting for your input! It's very important to me. ;)**

**Last, but certainly not least, Ms. Baaannneee. You are the key to my heart. No, actually, just kidding. But thank you for reviewing girl! ;) I always love reading your reviews and I hope you enjoy my story. You should totally check out the tv series! That's what Youtube is for. =]**

**Okay. I'm pretty sure you haven't read all of this. You'd be sensible to skip. So! Without further ado...**

**XXXXX**

_What a challenge…_

_Sweet adrenalin exhilarated her boldness, quickening her daring steps, and driving the profound feeling of independence deep within every heartbeat. The entire street around her was deserted. Everyone was at home, sleeping soundly into the dark night, dreaming and resting from a tough day. The temperature of the air around them was so low, every breath hurt to swallow;it felt like knives were cutting into their lunges. In and out. In and out. There was an certain aspect of sneaking out into the night that sent a seductive thrill through Kim's veins. She couldn't repel or resist its advances. She had to act. She had to be foolish in her youth. _

_Regardless of the sheer pain from the chill that clung to the air, Kim eager inhaled deeply, filling her lungs to their full capacity. Then she released another little cloud of breath. Simply watching the fluffy mist dissipate until it was gone pleased her young self to no end. It reflected the underlying signature of this night. Strange, compelling, and unforgettable. _

_Kim laughed out loud.  
_

"_C'mon Kim. We did it. We've been out long enough. Let's go back to my house. I'm in dire need of a cocoa now."_

_Kim smiled. She shook her head and kept her eyes peeled on the shadowed street.  
_

"_Are you kidding Brianna?" she asked exuberantly. " We could go anywhere! No-one's going to know. While everyone else sleeps in their safe beds, we are out here, doing whatever we want! What an amazing freedom? Doesn't this just kill you? I love it!"_

_There was a worried silence._

"_Kim…"_

"_Brianna_, _it's going to be okay. Trust me. We're almost at the park anyway. All we're going to do is swing on the playground. That's all."_

_When Kim didn't hear a response, she looked over her shoulder to face her friend. From the taught lines on her face, to her firmly pressed lips, and to the rigid fold of her arms, it was clear that her best friend was afraid. Angry and afraid, because Brianna, sweet, kind Brianna, didn't like to be called a coward. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink, but her eyes were large and wary. Something made her flinch and glance back. Fortunately for Kim, nothing charged out of the sickening shadows. Kim realized that if she intended to bask in Brianna's company, she had better convince the girl fast that this crazy idea wasn't too crazy. It was harmless, a one night fling. That's all._

_Kim smiled easily, her excitement fueling her brashness._

"_Please Bri? I need you!" _

_Brianna continued to offer only injured silence. Her eyes dimmed as she looked at the ground. Kim didn't like to see her so scared and she frowned when Brianna hugged herself and shivered._

"_I-I don't know K," she finally replied quietly._" _I'm really scared right now. My heart is going so fast..."_

_Kim quickly put her hands on Brianna's shoulders. She tried to look at her directly but her friend was having none of it. _

"_Bri," she whispered. " C'mon. Look at me… Please?"_

_Swallowing, the girl raised her eyes. Kim saw the fear eating away courage in them; she saw the confidence ebbing. If she didn't say something now, Brianna would reach past the consoling stage. There would be no convincing her. _

_Kim lowered her voice a measure._

"_Brianna, have I ever steered you wrong?"_

_Wrong question. At once Brianna's eyes flashed and she opened her mouth in protest._

"_I- hang on! Hang on, hang on! Whew. No. I meant, when have I put you in like, danger? This isn't so bad! Like. Um, I mean…huuuhhh… I'm messing this up aren't I?"_

_Brianna looked at Kim sadly. _

"_Okay. Look…we'll go to the park, walk in and out. We won't stay for even a millisecond. All we have to do, is touch the swings and then we are out of there! Deal?"_

_Kim waited breathlessly. This would be the deciding factor. And she really, __**really**__ wanted to touch the swing set…_

_Finally, Brianna sighed. _

"_Okay," she murmured. "But that's _it._"_

_Kim grinned, thoroughly relieved. _

"_You can count on me captain! Nothing but the swings! Aye aye!"_

_Later, the sirens pierced the silent atmosphere like wails. Kim's heart dropped._

_Seeing the look on her mom's face and the anguish on Brianna's sealed the decision for good. She never snuck out again._

XXXX

Until now…

There was barely any light. Creeping shadows flowed all about the land, silencing the earth. Their muffling blankets shrouded the mansion as well, giving one an eerie feeling as one noticed the dark windows. The sleeping patrons. The loneliness of being the only one up.

Well, except for two other people.

People who were mutants and mutants who were out to have a good time.

_They have no idea…_

Her eyes began to work overtime to adjust to the limited lighting. Kim couldn't see more than two feet in front of her face and usually one would feel pretty hindered. It's frightening to walk, one foot after another, into the unknown.

Thankfully, Kim was prepared.

She remembered it. The new exercise that she'd had the privileged to learn because of her constantly proved efforts. She remembered how time consuming it was. How discouraging it had been. The skills needed had taken her weeks to master. Maybe even months.

XXX

_Her instructor tied a thick piece of cloth around her eyes, restricting her vision. He spoke calmly, tightening the knot. _

"_When people become blind, their remaining senses immediately amplify, filling in for that great loss. And it is a great loss. You are most severely dependent on all five senses of the body; sight, sound, taste, touch, smell. And when one goes, the others… Well, I've already told you."_

_With a tug the knot was set. Inside, her eyes raced back and forth, frantic beneath their black cage. Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps and she could feel the body of her teacher backing away. It was like the air thinned once he wasn't standing in close proximity to her. His voice was on her right side. Or was it more to the left?_

"_You will do this today and the next, until you have perfected it."_

_She felt her heart begin to beat faster._

"_We begin," he finished._

XXX

Slowly, Kim came back to reality. She was surprised on how vivid, how clear that memory had appeared to her.

Vrrrooommmm.

The noise of a car starting, closely cut out by the whirring of tires on gravel, awakened Kim from her reverie. She glanced up and saw the harsh red brake lights of a car before it took off in an ear splitting screech. For a moment, she could only stare.

_You have __**got**__ to be kidding me. They have a car?_

She could hear the engine revving as the vehicle picked up speed farther down the road. Then, it disappeared.

Kim didn't bother to check the groan that escaped her lips.

_Okay, I get that I felt totally guilty Brianna. I get that those two could potentially kill themselves, they are being so stupid. But do you expect me to catch up to them! They are driving!_

A restless breeze tangled with her hair before passing on. Kim grit her teeth and wrestled with herself mentally.

_Something bad could happen. You can't trust mutants out in the real world. People, regular people, could get hurt. Even if they can control their powers. _

…_Agh! When did I start becoming mother hen? _

This is **not** how a first day in her new life was supposed to start.

Kim stared on after them, studying the empty road. Clouds were beginning to billow in from the sea, and with them came chilled breezes. The night was beginning to get stormy. Worst of all, she was feeling a little worse for wear. Her temples were beginning to drum and sometimes, objects wavered. She should be sleeping, resting, helping her body to heal.

Not chasing down hooligans.

A huge sense of foreboding fell onto the girl's shoulders. She couldn't shake it.

_Crap frack, cow dung, mad hatter, sprittle bittle, frang mange, rattle battle, ding dong…_

Her sleepless night began to sink into her system, and her usually controlled temper threatened to start simmering.

_It's going to rain. If I'm caught out in water, I'm screwed. That's why I came here.  
_

Another small voice, spoke up in response.

_But what about them?_

XXXX

Kim could feel his presence receding. For the first time in her life she was absolutely calm…near water. She opened her eyes to stare at the glass of water in the Professor's hand and held her breath. The impulsive urge was still there. In fact, at that second, it jumped and fought like a wild bronco. But she and the Professor both blocked it successfully, keeping their minds open and their airways clear. After a minute, once he saw that she was in total control, Xavier retreated completely and Kim watched as he put the glass on the table.

Her headache from the rain was disappearing too.

"Well done," he said with a smile. "I can see that this is making a difference already."

Kim could only sit there in wonder. She wasn't flipping out, nothing was going crazy.

She looked up into his sky blue eyes and felt her happiness bounding.

"I-I don't know how to thank you Professor—Wow."

His eyes practically sparkled.

_**The more we practice, the easier it will become. Kim, you are coming along splendidly. And this is just the first lesson.**_

She warmed swiftly at his genuine praise and let herself smile a bit.

"Wow. Really Professor. I feel like a big rock has been lifted off my shoulders. I never thought this could happen and that's-"

Her gaze fluttered to the water. It jumped at her look but quickly settled.

"-that's something I haven't felt in a long time."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he simply nodded, and that was all that was needed.

Earlier, with a lot of hastened mistakes, and after a lot of breathless curses, she found herself in the corridor that held the door to his office. By that time, she was really seeing double. It was frightening. She did not want to end up on the floor, out cold and waiting to be discovered by someone else. From desperate recollection, she remembered Scott, Xavier, Storm, and Logan heading down one particular hall to meet in his _office. _Then, she appeared before his office entrance. He obviously wouldn't sleep in there, but maybe his room was connected to it?

Fighting through the thoughts that screamed at her to stop and not go on, she came up to the door and knocked.

_What are you going to tell him? That one of his students was hijacked from another possible student? That they somehow got a car and now they are on the loose? You know how __**ridiculous**__ that's going to sound?_

_I don't care!_

"Kim."

She jumped at the surprised tone and looked up to see the professor in a robe, sitting comfortably on his wheel chair. Her throat choked up and the words she desperately wanted to spill refused to surface. The Professor stared into her face and wheeled back.

"What are you doing up? And you look absolutely white! Hurry! Come in, come in. Have a seat and rest yourself."

Stiffly, she followed him into his office, now almost certain that she'd made a mistake by coming here. Yet, there was no turning back.

"Professor," she blurted, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat.

He waved aside her words, bading her to keep her silence.

"Hold on. Rest a minute. I'm going to bring you some water."

The office lights were motion sensitive, and as soon as he wheeled away, they turned on. Xavier disappeared into a little alcove, probably a place where he kept a refrigerator, and returned shortly with a bottle of water. Kim took one look at it, and almost puked. She saw the horror spread over the man's face as he realized his mistake.

Suddenly, it was like a wave of incomprehensible beauty and warmth swam over her mind. She heard a voice inside her head, and realized how vast the chambers of her mind truly were. His words frightened and excited her. It was an extraordinary feeling.

_**It's alright. Breathe. Breathe. I'm going to enter into your core, and set a block around your powers. Ready? Here we go. **_

XXXX

"Professor, I… I think one of your students has snuck out."

The Professor's brow furrowed, alarm slowly sinking into his face.

"Are you sure? Who?-How did you know this?"

Kim felt a lot better now. After what he accomplished, and drinking some water, her dizziness and wariness slipped away. She felt like she could think, and it was all she could do not to completely reflect on what just transpired, blocking everything out. Especially her original mission. Those two girls! A hot blush crept up her neck, filling out in her cheeks. Kim swallowed.

"I-I was up. And I saw her and some other girl sneak out. I mean, I was technically sneaking out too, but I wasn't intending on leaving."

Kim went on to tell him, haltingly, that she couldn't sleep, and that she had run into the two in the hall. Outside, she had heard the sound of a car starting up and driving away. And then she didn't know whether to follow them or not. The Professor listened intently and waited for her to finish. Then he closed his eyes, fingering his temple with his index fingers.

_**Logan. Wake up Kurt, Jean, and Scott. I need you all to suit up and come straight to my office.**_

…_Agh. Alright Charles. Be there in a sec…_

Kim jumped to hear this message in her mind and to witness Logan's sleepy reply. However, she didn't have time to think about it. The Professor opened his eyes and put down his fingers. Gesturing toward one of the chairs, he invited her to sit. Kim hesitated before lowering herself. What was he going to do now? She didn't know.

XXXXX

"So..vwhere are they?"

"The new girl- I mean, Kim- told the Professor they were heading toward town. And that can't be good. Ugh. And I have a soccer tournament practice tomorrow. What I won't do to get my hands on Tabitha!"

"Calm down Jean. We need to get them back. That's the important thing. Then you can let out your anger."

"Oh, don't worry kids. Amara is getting _extra _time in the danger room. You can be sure of that."

"Jah! She'd better! I hate doing this in the rain!"

XXXXX

Wheeling himself behind his desk and coming around to the other side, to sit exactly in front of her chair, the Xavier looked at her.

"Before they get back, I need to ask you a favor," he began. " I think we should start some of your training now, before the rain hits. I can always have Storm send it away, but I need to see if you can handle it first. -I saw your eyes when you spotted my glass of water Kim."

She was surprised. It took almost all of her energy to keep her face blank, but if she really considered it…

_He has telepathy. He can probably sense more than just thoughts._

Kim suddenly shivered violently, her nervousness catching up with her. She brought up her feet, criss cross apple-sauce, and looked straight at the Professor. This was it. The moment she had been dreading.

"Okay," she whispered. All worries of Amara or Tabitha were eliminated.

"Show me what to do."

At his signal, she found herself closing her eyes. Then, he gently held her head in his hands.

"Now, just relax…"

XXXXX

_Insert: Present Moment_

She sat back as a number of footsteps echoed from the corridor. Someone knocked firmly on Xavier's door and Kim turned to look at it curiously. She was still fascinated by her amazing success and didn't remember why she was there in the first place. The first rays of morning were entering through the large window when the Professor called out,

"Yes? Is that you Logan?"

"Sure is Charles. And I have Miss Magma right here."

"Come in."

* * *

**Okay so, I noticed a few things.**

**First! I said Kim was like insanely good at Judo, and I tried to look it up to make sure I didn't sound totally ignorant in my story, but I confess. A lot of their moves are in this language I can't even pronounce and thick detail that would take me forever to write. What I learned (and I'm ready to be corrected) is that they focus on a lot of throwing techniques? So...that exercise with her being blinded, was totally made up by me. I don't know if they did that. And in the future, I'm going to say that other training techniques and skills will also be made up by me. So...I'm sorry if I don't add up to Judo standards. 3=] I had to put some sort of matial art in there. Otherwise she wouldn't be awesomely ninja! Lol. xD**

**Another thing. I notice that the mutants in the tv show are always doing stupid crap and they never stop! It's like the discipline is missing. So...poor Amara. She's going to get hit hard. (;**

**Anyway! I think that's about it! So review review! **

**Oh wait. If you were wondering-**

**In the dialogue right after the Professor calls some of his top mutants in the fetch Amara and Tabitha, (where Jean was mentioned) the order that they talked was: 1= Kurt 2=Jean 3=Scott 4=Logan 5=Kurt again. :)**

**-Merlin**

.


	7. Author's Quick Note

**A/N: **

** Hey guys!**

** Okay, I have a couple of beginnings already lined up for this chapter but I want your opinion.**

** How would you like this chapter to start out?**

** A) With more of Kim's POV**

** B) With another Mutant's POV (In Xavier's school)**

** C) With one of the bad guy's POV (Like, Wolverine, Avalanche and his buddies, maybe her creepy teacher I mentioned way back etc.)**

** D) Detailed description of Amara's punishment and her reaction to Kim ratting out on her **

** and...I can't really think of anything else. **

** But yeah! I'm curious to see people's intake on the story. Lemme know!**

** Thanks! And I'm sorry if I disappointed you, because you may have thought this was a new chapter. 3=] Lo Siento a million times! **

** -Merlin  
**


	8. Where My Alliance Lies

**In my last chapter, Kim has finally come to grips with her amazing abilities and has been given the strength to overcome their dominating power. Professor Xavier is slowly beginning to teach her to coerce it to her will; not the other way around. Also! Tabitha and Amara were caught sneaking out of the mansion and are in over their heads. What will be their fate? And what about Kim? Where is her story going now?**

**Read to find out. ;)**

**Shout out to Obiwanlivesforever. **

**Thanks for being my beta reader. You have already scanned this, but I've fixed everything you helped me to spot! And I hope you, most of all, enjoy this. Thanks for having my back. I couldn't have done it without you. :) -hugs-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen Evolution. Heartily wished I did!

* * *

Chapter 8: Where My Alliance Lies...

XXXX

At first, Kim didn't realize that the two mutants she had caught last night were walking inside Xavier's office. The crippling helplessness that weighed heavily on her conscience was gone. She began to imagine a future without fear and loneliness. It served to catch her up and let her coast on a liberated ecstasy, one that banished all of her old, haggard feelings. She laid the back of her palm over her eyes and tried to refocus her scattered attention. The freedom was intense; it was like standing three feet in front of a roaring fire and still reeling from its heat. How could she ever have thought that she couldn't live a normal life?

"Tabitha, Amara, please take a seat. This will be longer than both of you will like and I hope that you are ready to listen," Xavier said. There was the sound of obediently shuffling feet and then everything stilled. That was when Kim felt a hot blush run up her cheeks.

_Oh, yeah…_

_**Kim?**_

The voice dropped into her thoughts like a smooth pebble into a rippling lake. His word echoed across every chamber of her brain. Kim breathed in deeply and pretended to rub her eyes. She couldn't look up just yet. She wondered worriedly if he would ask her to stay and to testify. That thought slid past her merriment and stabbed her hard in the chest.

_Yes Professor?_ She thought back. She couldn't repel the fear she felt. When the Professor first spoke in her mind, it was an unearthly experience. It was like she could feel his own personality woven into everything he said. Because of this, she realized that her own emotions twirled around her thoughts like the double helix of a DNA strand. The words discolored beautifully on whatever sentiment she was experiencing and her reply was dipped in hasty purple. These helixes were thick; whereas Xavier's emotions, disregarding his general empathetic warmth, were close to nothing. He guarded them well.

Her anxiety pulsed and thickened around her thought, reflecting her exhausted trepidation as she became more aware of Tabitha and Amara's eyes on her. Kim tried to snatch it back and was humiliated when it disappeared. She would have to work on how free she was with herself. She realized how much of an open book she actually was. Xavier received that and more than she knew. He was very gentle in his answer.

_**Kim, let Logan lead you back to your quarters. I wouldn't ask you to stay. I know you need sleep and I happily give it to you. And don't worry about the wall we just erected. I'll keep an eye on it without disturbing you and your private inner-self, personally. Agreed? **_

_Yeah. Thank you Professor. I am really tired. _

_**I share in your fatigue. Rest easy Kim. Sleep well for me.**_

Kim stood up, feeling her humiliation deepen. She didn't stare at Xavier or Amara and Tabitha on her way out. On the outside of the room she made herself follow Logan quietly and didn't notice his thoughtful gaze as he studied her. In the main hall, where all the mutant traffic reigned, students her age and older rushed past her. All the different voices and hubbub collided into her like a brick and she barely kept her head up.

The faces all swirled into a blur before her eyes and she couldn't wait until they arrived at her door. Finally, Logan came to a stop. He reached down to push her door open without a request. Kim belatedly became aware of how sculpted and strong his hands were. He was big boned and sinewy, his muscle definition underneath his black leather jacket profound. His strength could be terrifying, yet he'd opened her door like a gentleman. Witnessing these tiny details almost after she had fallen asleep on her feet embarrassed her. Their kindness deepened it. Why hadn't she responded in kind? Could she not be more civil to their hospitality?

"I'll send someone to check up on ya when dinner's ready," said Logan. His voice pulled her up to his angular, intelligent gaze. His eyes were incredibly dark. "If you wake up hungry just take a left and head on down the stairs. The kitchen duty will fix you anything you want. Other than that, you're free to snooze the morning away."

Kim swallowed and decided to return Logan and Xavier's solicitude. She thanked him as meaningfully as she could.

"I'll probably just be in here for a while, all the same. Food won't sit in my stomach after last night. However, thank you so much for helping me find my room."

To her faint amusement, Logan's cheeks warmed and he seemed to give her a surprised look.

"Well, it wasn't anything I wouldn't perform for anyone new here. Xavier's going to fix you up, and I'll get you in shape. Enjoy this day off while it lasts and welcome to Mutant High."

Nodding in her direction, he turned and sauntered away.

Kim didn't watch him and quickly locked herself in her bedroom. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

XXXX

The door was shut with an unrestrained _slam, _making the walls around its frame shudder. The impact on the house, and the reaction from the other tenants, was close to nothing. In fact everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Except for Mystique. Slowly, she sauntered over to the window and shifted the thin material (of the makeshift curtain. They were in dire need of the actual thing. Torn up sheets really clashed with the original decor-) back with one slender finger. Eyes burning with asperity and triumph observed the lanky Saber Tooth stride away from the house. Magneto really did a number to him, displeased with his failure. Displeased was probably too soft an adjective.

"You may have lost terribly, but the game isn't over yet," she recited to herself, for her own personal pleasure. Suddenly, Avalanche let out a strangled shout and two bodies could be heard tackling and tumbling on each other, behind where she stood. Mystique turned around to catch the dramatic climax. Toad was pinned under the stronger individual, whining pathetically.

"Give it back, Toad," Avalanche growled. "Don't make me bury you alive."

"Okay, okay! Jeez! Happy?"

In her own unobtrusive corner, Mystique smiled.

XXXX

Sabertooth felt like a trapped animal. He clenched the branch beneath his claws with a little more force than necessary. His gaze was trained intensely on the beautiful mansion before him. What lay inside was once his prize. He didn't have a clue where she slept, but the thought of her face and his downfall burned a hole in him. It writhed and hissed in a malicious vengeance. If only he could wrap her honest face within his palms...

"You have two seconds to disappear before I slit through your gut _right now."_

Sabertooth only grunted and forced his muscles to relax. A thick, sharp metal claw lay dangerously close to his abs. It tightened an inch, forcing him to realize that one more would cut into his skin.

"I'm not here to fight, Wolverine. Even though it kills me to say that. You know how much I enjoy rubbing your ugly mug in the dirt."

"Then please," the other, wolf-like mutant purred, "enlighten me to the reason of your sorry existence within Xavier's residence. He doesn't take kindly to strangers and neither do _I_."

Sabertooth could feel a spark of irritation flaring up within him, but he firmly resisted it. His contempt and anger towards Magneto forced him to re-evaluate everything that had transfixed before. Was his alliance really with this psychotic, power lusting, mutant? What was behind his sudden, if not unexpected, aggression? Being treated like crap was not worth breaking his neck over. He was sick of it and it had manifested largely, these last couple of months. Whatever. Let Mystique deal with him. He was done with Magneto.

He bit back his flippant retort and kept his composure.

"Wolverine, I'm serious. I'm not going to fight you. Let. Me Go."

He could feel Wolverine's wary surprise and suspicion but the big lug paused, summarizing the situation. Inbred instincts bade him to remove the enemy from the premises as soon as possible. Yet, Sabertooth was acting very abnormally. Not only that, but something in his speech told Wolverine that he was speaking the truth. Without a sound to betray his enmity, Wolverine retracted his arm. As one mind both the mutants leapt off from the tree and landed squarely on the ground. Sabertooth habitually backed up to allow at least three feet of empty space to separate them. Wolverine remained where he was and watched him in silence. What Sabertooth was about to do was incredibly alien to him, something he never thought of doing before; he thrust his hands into his pockets where they would keep out of trouble and faced the other mutant. Dark, controlled vexation brewed in Wolverine's eyes. This almost convinced him that his attempt was foolish but Sabertooth cast away his cowardice.

"If you think I'm here to capture that girl, you're wrong. I want nothing to do with her. In fact, it might surprise you, but I want nothing to do with _Magneto_ either. He wasn't just looking at that one girl Wolverine; he knows you've been receiving a lot of elemental mutants lately. He's devising something. Something that _I _wasn't even privileged_ to know. _I won't relay anymore than that but... don't say I didn't give you fair warning. Underestimating Magneto's plan would be a bad idea."

Wolverine's expression didn't alter. Suddenly, he began to chuckle and shook his head as if Sabertooth was a nuisance.

"You expect me to believe that? Did you seriously think I would fall for that trick? I don't care if you spat in Magneto's face. As far as I'm concerned you will both forever be tied to one another. I want you out, _now._"

Sabertooth's irritation exploded. He yowled in fury, resembling an extremely violent cougar, and broke off a thick branch from the side of the tree with a enraged kick. The branch flew toward Wolverine and he instantly barreled rolled out of danger. Metal ringing against metal sang into the air as he unleashed his claws.

"Fine! Don't listen to me!" Sabertooth howled. "But you're going to regret that you didn't!

_Did Wolverine think I'd give out something like that, on a whim? Screw Magneto and his power! Let's see him try to murder me because of my insolence. But this is too far! I shouldn't have expected him to believe me. _

Sabertooth jumped high into the air and regained his roost in the same tree. Then he left faster than Wolverine could follow. The air calmed as the other mutant's presence faded, but there was an uneasy twinge dwindling in Wolverine's mind.

He needed to speak to Xavier.

* * *

**So. Here we are. **

**-sighs-**

**I wouldn't blame anyone if they didn't even take their own, delicious, free time to read this new addition. It's long overdue for all of you patient or impatient readers out there. But life has this habit of pulling your body out of orbit. I seriously lacked a ton of confidence, inspiration, and motivation to continue this story. But continue it...**

**...I did. **

**3=]**

**So. If you have it within that awesome heart of your's to tell me what you think? I'd appreciate it A LOT. More than you know. **

**By the way. I know people have voted from the author's note I have up? And I think I will do a POV on Toad. That's something I wasn't even thinking of. ;) And it sounds like fun. **

**Thanks for reading everyone! Hope your Thanksgiving (for all of those in Canada) is scrumptious!**

**Ciao! **

**~Merlin's Ward Jack **


	9. Update!

**Hey readers!**

Whew. I've been working super hard and diligently rewriting a majority of my chapters.

That's right. _Rewriting._

So...before I update you with a new one, I suggest you go back and reread chapters 2 - 6, respectively. Trust me. You will want to do this. I've added some more important detail and just fixed up some spelling errors, grammatical errors, and plot errors overall. The plot hasn't changed _too much, _but it has a much more solid base. Something that I am now pleased to work with.

Review again! Let me know what you think!

Because I'm putting my foot down. ;) No more new chapters until I get some opinions on the ones I redid!

I seriously need this feed back ladies and gents. ;) I want to know what you think! Really! This is the time where you CAN speak up and you CAN put your opinion out there!

Thanks guys. :D You are all awesome for following me through, thick and thin!

I hope to see some feedback soon!

Aloha!

Merlin


	10. Someday

**Chapter 9: Someday **

** I guess you all deserve this chap, especially people who have been favoriting and story alerting. Fiiine. Here's to you all! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN nuthin except me own characteers! **

**Oh and before I forget. Please look up "Separate Ways from Journey" on youtube and LISTEN TO IT. It's kind of vital for this beginning. I love that song. ^^**

** Have fun reading!  
**

* * *

A very old beat pounced into the air. It was vastly familiar; something that touched an affectionate memory somewhere deep within her mind. The melody was so tantalizing, she could taste it. It woke her up, anyhow. Kim just about fell out of bed as she looked around desperately; finding the source of such loud racket was harder than she anticipated. Then, a train of lyrics poured forth -

Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways…

If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways

The song died away slowly before Kim could wipe away her wild grin. Then, like a good luck charm, it began again. Its emotionally charged tone struck a happy chord in her heart. Man…how much her mom had loved it! Together, they used to play this song before their Saturday workout. It was the first one in their much deliberated workout play-list and it urged them to pump their feet faster; getting into the jogging rhythm.

_Separate Ways by Journey, _she thought dreamily. _Wow. Now **that's** a wake up call. _

At that moment, someone knocked commandingly on her door. The knocks were so sharp and quick that they startled her. Her heart kicking and fighting against her ribcage, Kim clutched her blanket closer to chest. _Mom doesn't knock like that. What the…?_ Once her eyes settled on the door's wooden panels, the familiar confusion began to make sense.

Kim cleared her throat.

"Who's there?" she croaked.

_Whoops. That sounded horrible! _

"Is my phone in there?" someone called. "Should have known I'd leave it up here. I'm in this area all the frickin' time."

Kim stilled. "Mr…Logan?" She asked cautiously.

"That'd be my name darlin'. Don't wear it out. Wait. Whose room is this? I could have sworn that Kitty was right around the cor-"

**_Maybe because she is, Logan. You're standing in front of our newest student's chamber. Kim Reid. Or have you already forgotten? _**

The party on the other end of her door was quiet as Kim received Xavier's public and telepathic message. The beauty of seeing as well as feeling his words in her mind served to calm her frazzled nerves and place Kim in a state of renewed wonder. _Holy sweet mother, _she thought to herself. _Would she ever get used to this? _Kim relaxed enough to inhale deep into her diaphragm, retaining in the fresh air. She thought she heard Logan reply in a mystified, "Oh…right. She _is _here, isn't she?" but she couldn't be sure. His voice lowered a notch.

"May I come in, kid? I think my phone's in there."

Kim jumped out of bed and pulled on anything that was within reach. The neon blue hoodie slipped comfortably over her head. A crumpled pair of sweats lay alone on the floor before she snatched them up and over her basketball shorts. Stumbling, she grabbed open the door.

There he was, filling the space with his presence. Kim glanced up into his eyes before turning away and waving him inside. They were sharp and awake, something she expected.

"I'm not too sure if your phone is in here, but it was coming from my nightstand. I don't see anything."

Logan's lips twitched as he tried to hide a secret smile. He winked playfully.

"So it works, then. You shouldn't see it."

He knelt at her bedside and began scavenging under her mattress and near her nightstand. Kim blinked and knew, inherently, two things. One: Logan wasn't hard to be around. His abrupt but direct manner was recognizable, realistic. He didn't sugar coat anything and somehow... she could connect with that. Two: he left those words hanging, like an irresistible lure. For some reason, she felt like he was giving her a challenge. Why? Why couldn't she have seen it? She had a strong feeling that he wanted her to ask. Kim watched his eyes alight on one spot in particular.

"Wait," she said as he leaned forward. "Why? What do you mean?"

The corners of Logan's eyes crinkled as he smiled simply in reply. He curled his hand around an empty mass of air and cradled it. It looked like he was pretending to pick up a box. Kim stared at his hand furiously, debating with herself. Either he was having fun and pulling her leg, or he wasn't. Logan searched her face when she finally looked up and then he held up his hand, pressing his index finger inside, as if he was pushing a button. Just like staring down a road in the hot summertime, when the sun is scorching and the air sometimes ripples into a mirage, the air around his palm shimmered and an expensive cellphone appeared. Blue flashes of light pulsed around the keys and screen like bolts of tiny lightning before finally disappearing. The entire entrance made her jump.

"You traveled here in the X-Jet, one of the fastest metallic birds there are in these skies," he began gravely, observing her. "107 feet long, with a wingspan of approximately 55 feet and 7 inches, Xavier's baby can travel to Seattle and back within, give or take, an hour or two. It can also blend in with any surface completely. What you see with my phone? Is some experimentation..._X-men style._ Xavier's trying to create the right module for tinier objects to disappear, something that wont attract military or other types of attention. Since the Blackbird is one of his bigger successes, my phone readily volunteered. Did you catch all of that?"

The air between them, stilled.

_Whoa_, she thought silently. Maybe it was a bit to stomach. However, she wasn't going to let him know that. Kim challenged his stare. He seemed to be watching for her reaction.

"Xavier is very high tech, isn't he?" she said finally. For a minute, she expected the man in question to answer. But he didn't. It occurred to her that he didn't butt into conversations all the time, or even at all. He'd only corrected Logan for his forgetfulness.

Maybe Logan saw the small incredulity that covered her eyes before she could mask it, but he surprised her with an amused twinkle in his, before he burst into a caterwaul of laughter. Instantly, she knew that she liked his laugh. It was fairly contagious. She found herself relaxing in its wake.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied."But the short answer is: yes. Anyways, getting away from invisibility, have you had lunch yet? I should actually say dinner."

" What? Dinner?" Kim yelped.

_Seriously__? Wow... I didn't think I would sleep that long. Wolverine wasn't kidding._

She glanced toward her window and confirmed it for herself. The sky was like a carpet of spilled ink, but the stars were hidden. She must have been exhausted. Logan cleared his throat, retrieving her attention.

"C'mon. Everyone is starving, and tonight is your official welcome dinner. I hope you like Pho, because that's what we ordered. Kurt will devour whatever you don't eat."

_Kurt? Must be another mutant. _

Kim rubbed her forehead.

So much for remaining incognito until she was ready.

**XXX **

* * *

**I'm working on her incredible intro dinner scene as we speak. I think you'll like it, since any event that involves mutants is never absolutely "normal". ^^ **

**Would you all do ONE thing for me before you go? **

**PLEASE. PRESS THAT BUTTON that says "Review". **

**It would mean a LOT to me. Please. ;) **

**Shankyou!**

**~ Merlin**


	11. An Ode To Pho

**I'm back. ;) And I've decided to make it extra long and interesting for all of you awesome people out there. It is summer! F YES! Now I have time to actually write and commit! **

**I also deeply apologize for going AWOL on all of you. :( Not some of my proudest moments. But life does have a way of keeping you from things that you enjoy. And this is definitely one of them.  
**

**Have fun. And let me know what you think. ;)  
**

**I'd also like to make a huge shout-out and dedication to Ms. Obiwanlives4ever. I hope I spelled your name right, and I dedicate this guy to you. Because, without your valuable editing skills and CC? I would definitely not be where I am now. THANK YOU, lady. *hugs*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: An Ode To Pho  
**

"Hey John? I thought we were kicking it at your place-"

The darkly attractive Junior got into his car and winked in a agitated but tolerating manner. His expression clearly said, "Dude, get lost," but he simply waved at the high school football player he once thought of as a friend.

"Not tonight, bro. Later."

Then he drove out of the parking lot with calculating tenacity, leaving the dumbstruck teenager in the dust. Above, an ugly cloudfront was brewing, and the trees on the sides of the roads were whipping about. The first splatter of rain hit his windshield with a resounding splash. John commiserated with the miserable weather because he felt frigid and cold himself. Not physically cold, but icy on the inside.

He swung easily around a semi, ignoring its blatant honks when he almost t-boned the sucker. He just put more foot on the gas and fattened the distance between them. However contradictory his appearance was since he had gone undercover, buying boy style clothing, joining the football team as one of their star players, and playfully divvying out attention to any one girl that remotely resembled the adjective "hot", he was not a high school Junior. John laughed to himself. No. He was far from it.

As he ran through another red light, something strange happened. The youthful gleam he possessed began to smear away. His bodily form morphed grotesquely, stretching and gathering his shape in abnormal capacities. Then, within a few shocking seconds, he was John again. Only, the 45 year old John. Not the puny pre adult wimp he coerced himself to be.

The stainless steel gates opened immediately at the touch of a button, and John cruised into his meticulously manicured driveway. He parked his black Mustang GT just in front of the two car garage and slammed the door a bit too hard on his way inside the three story mansion. The sound of his flat screen welcomed him home. John charged into the kitchen, found the beer, and settled himself inside the living room. He frowned at the screen, waiting impatiently but silently for something good to come. A piece of news that would matter to him. He leaned over to wake up his laptop, checking the databases. Nothing. He picked up his code key, punched in seven numbers, and listened as a resounding beep sounded through the entire house. Echoing through all of the rooms. His security was on.

As he waited, he took a swig from his Coors Light. The liquid was cool and reassuringly strong, sliding down his parched throat. It was the only thing that calmed him down. As far as he was concerned, walking into that high school was a nightmare. Befriending all those boys that had their brains turned inside out with hormones and once more being locked into the stage of growth, frustration, and judgment, aggravated him to the point that old habits (that took a while to subdue) almost emerged. The kidnapping, restraining, murdering—

"Breaking news in Philadelphia tonight. A completely new story for this hour has set the authorities on edge. FBI agent Mark Gillian reports, quote unquote, that this is the strangest phenomenon he has ever witnessed in his career. Three large tornadoes hit down on Philadelphia International Airport, completely obliterating the entire station. The death toll is still climbing and investigations have been working around the clock since this afternoon around 1pm, three hours after the tornadoes hit. Not only has mayor of Philadelphia labeled it one level away from being a State Crisis, the FBI have suspected real terrorism. An anonymous note was sent to them, warning of this exact disaster. Presumably, no action was taken to prepare the airport, because of the absurdity of the note itself."

A loud bing from his laptop tore his eyes away from the tv. The exact same news story was popping up on the screen. Deathly images popped up around the large article, and faces of the wounded stared without seeing, into him. Their pictures must have been taken by bystanders, because the quality was atrocious. But he could see the despair and shock in their eyes. It was truly the work of chaos.

Beside the pictures of the defeated members of humanity were two more. And they captured his attention the most. His secret agent took them personally, because he'd remained in the middle of the tornadoes.

The girl looked young. Her broad, almost boyish face was crystal clear in the picture. Resolute eyes stared directly into the windy fray. She stood removed from the growing mob of frightened bystanders. One of her arms was draped across her chest and hugging her free arm close to her body. She stood tall and strong, as if the gravity of the situation had no effect on her at all. Anyone spotting her would think she was an unruly teenager, eager to be in the middle of trouble. But John squinted at her image. Something in his well trained instincts told him that she seemed odd. Out of place. Then he saw it. A deep feeling of satisfaction settled into his veins. That's why his agent narrowed his focus on this girl. Her french braid wasn't moving in the 90 mph wind gusts. Her clothes, not even the chain of car keys she carried, were in motion. And the fist that held the car keys? Her two forefingers were uncurled and pointed straight out, as if she were conducting an orchestra.

Below the photo were two others. Each were shot at a different angle and each captured her determined nature and expert manipulation of the winds.

His agent labeled the pictures as "Unidentified Teenage Mutant. Knowledge and Control of Abilities: HIGH. Mutant Type: Dominant Elemental." John looked away from the caption, his head spinning, and gulped down the rest of his drink. He slammed the empty bottle on the floor with an excited exclamation. Then he was up and heading upstairs in one swift second.

Time to draw a plan. He had almost failed with that other girl, Kismet. Yet, he still had a chance to rectify his mistakes. Brianna was still there. A bit lost, and pale, but still there. It was time for another lovely chat. She owed him. They would speak at length, all the length he needed, about her best friend.  
The friend that went AWOL.

XXXX

Everyone looked up from their previous engagements. Kim felt incredibly more relaxed, and even though it was awkward to be in the spotlight, she took the nearest available seat. She hadn't expected to run into anyone in the hall. Just arriving in the right place had been enough of a fete. Thank goodness Xavier had pointed her in the right direction. But when she plowed into the willowy, gorgeous red head, all of her old apprehensions came down like a cloud.

From a distance, Jean was the "popular" magnet in Xavier's institution. She could probably fit every cute thing she tried on, unlike Kim. She also had Scott for a boyfriend, and even though Kim started to think of him as a bit neurotic (the boy took things way too seriously, sometimes) he wasn't a bad catch. But Jean had proven her wrong. Now, Kim felt a bit better. At least she was getting to know a few people. That was a start.

Jean sat down right next to her. Kim observed Logan out of the corner of her eye as she looked down at her hands. He didn't stop to sit down and actually disappeared into the kitchen. However, like the flick of an "on" switch, all the mutants turned back toward their dinner buddies and eagerly retreated into the pleasant hum of table talk. Kim resisted the urge to stare at Kurt as he obediently jumped off the chandelier. He appeared in the seat directly across her, and smiled in her direction.

"Hey," he greeted warmly.

Kim felt her lips twitching but she looked away from her hands. It would take some getting used to, looking at his blue skinned face. "Hi."

"I don't know if anyone else has said it," Kurt said hesitantly, "but velcome to mutant high! You'll like it here. Trust me."

Jean rested her cheek on her left palm and gazed at the other mutants. "You'll like it, once you get used to our craziness. Dinner time and break are huge around here."

Kim glanced sidelong at the others. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Thoroughly.

"I see," she replied.

"Jean! You'll scare her off before you give us a chance! Everyone is crazy once in a vhile." Offended, Kurt began to fiddle with his watch, and nearly made Kim jump out of her chair when he transformed into society's normal, Caucasian male.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, Kurt," Jean returned, straightening up. To Kim's surprise, she had guilt strewn across her face. "Just warning her. We especially need to be careful. We have to take our mutant powers responsibly."

Kim sensed the reawakening of an old argument. She quickly glanced at Kurt and saw him breathe in deeply. He still seemed hurt, but also a little embarrassed. Before they could say anything else to one another, someone else walked into the room with Logan. Someone tall, broad, and as blue as Kurt. He was more shaggy and furry, but there was a kindness in his face that punctured through the rapidly inflating balloon of worry that Kim had inside of herself. Laden in his hands was a huge tray filled with…many polished, white bowls of soup.  
Correction. Of Pho.

Students let out happy yowls and shouts, deafening the room. The man beamed and shook his head.

"All right. All right. Quiet down, all you yahoos," he said gently. His voice was loud enough to carry across the roar, and Kim watched in amazement as everyone settled down. But no one really quieted down completely. They all eyed the food like hyperventilating rabbits.

Kurt rubbed his hands together, the dispute clearly forgotten.  
"Ah…vhat I've ben vaiting for all evening!"

Then, everyone watched as a bowl suddenly levitated itself and began to float toward Kim. Kim stiffened. That was impossible! How could-? Then, she mentally kicked herself as she struggled to keep her composure. Duh. Mutant powers. Things wont exactly remain normal from here on out. Still. The sight of the bowl floating in midair without the customary aid of human hands, was a little bit unnerving. The bowl settled gently in front of her, not a drop of it spilled. For a moment, no one spoke. Then, before Kim could contemplate further, Bobby poked his head around accusingly. "Hey! That's not fair, Jean! This side of the table gets served first! You know that."

"Yeah!"

A chorus of agreements coursed through the hall. Kim turned to Jean and found the girl's face set in deep concentration. Her fingers gently rested on her temple, while her other hand moved almost like a pendulum, back and forth. She looked like a director from a play. From the unhappy reaction, Kim didn't feel comfortable enough to pick up her spoon. She was the newbie. What would they do to her? Not much. Not much physically anyway. She possessed enough knowledge to hold her own. But she didn't exactly want to become the enemy at her first dinner. Then, another set of angry yowls startled her. One more bowl passed her to land in front of Jean. Kim caught the other girl's secret smile as she pointed toward the soup.

"Go ahead and eat," she urged. Then she dug in, amidst the angry onlookers.

If Kim thought that was bad, what came next was chaos.

A snowball, clearly out of place in the elaborate dining hall, soared over Kim's head and hit Jean.  
Directly on her face. The older girl reeled back in shock and cried out.  
"BOBBY!" she shouted.  
And that was all it took.  
Suddenly, spoonfuls of food were flying everywhere. Snowballs were rocketing all over the room, and the uproar was loud. Bobby's chair dumped him unceremoniously on the floor and he scowled. Kurt's eyes were as wide as saucers as he shrieked and dodged an entourage of snow, ice, and food mixed together. Kim was out of her seat and safe in an empty corner, within a second.

"KIDS!" Logan growled.

"Hey! Hey! STOP IT! Everyone calm down!" Beast shouted.

Suddenly, Jean appeared by her side and knelt down to her level. She wore a wicked grin on her face and her eyes danced in mischief.

"This hasn't happened for a long time. C'mon! Let's get out of here! I'm not going to clean this up, and neither are you!" She hissed, holding out her hand.

No one listened to the demands from the adults. Kim gazed at the fight in wordless wonder. But she took Jean's hand. As she allowed Jean to pull her out of the chaos, she surmised silently to herself.

_Who knew that mutants could have food fights. _

They ran out of the room and came upon Xavier.

He looked at Jean's flushed face and dirty clothes and looked at Kim. Then he leaned forward and tried to peer into the dining hall.

"What is going on in there?"

"A food fight, Professor," Jean answered politely. "But if you'll excuse us, we didn't participate, and Logan and Beast are having a hard time stopping all the action."

Xavier's face fell when he heard this. He shook his head and began to wheel forward.  
"Now _that _is another rule, broken. How many will be next?"

It was like they were forgotten as he talked silently under his breath, while going into the dining hall. Jean pulled Kim away, but she couldn't help but look back. Xavier had always seemed like a genuine, caring mentor, one that could easily take charge in an honest way. Yet, something was tugging at her.

Jean squeezed her hand.  
"Don't worry," she chirped. "The Professor can handle it."

Kim wasn't worried about that.

XXXXXX

Xavier watched the rain pour down his window, silently. He felt edgy and uncertain, and black thoughts kept tightening his gut. He sensed something ugly was about to happen. A nasty premonition. And he had a good guess as to who it would involve. He was still staring at his office window in careful thought when his right hand mutants arrived. He didn't have to glance over his shoulder to know that everyone was present.

"Xavier?" Storm asked gently. She lay her steady hand on his shoulder. A worried and cool array of feelings swept up softly against his mind. Xavier smiled up into her face and squeezed her hand. Storm didn't respond but she also didn't press him for an answer. He wheeled back from his perch.

"Logan, close the door. I don't want anyone to hear this except those present."

* * *

**Review! :D **


	12. Disturbing Finds

**Hi everyone!**

** I think the trick for me is to keep writing. I didn't believe I could whip up another chapter this quick, but it didn't turn out quite so bad! I have you all to thank. Because, quite frankly? I haven't updated in a while. I wish I could send you all a box of chocolates or something, to somehow appease you. :( Even though I know a box of chocolates isn't the same as devouring a good, fanfiction chapter! **

**Hmmm. Maybe I can let you raid my store. Then each of you can have the candy that he or she most loves. ;) Walgreens doesn't have a bad selection in my oppinion. But anyway...**

**Have fun reading. ;) And let me know what you think! **

**Ciao! **

**-Merlin **

* * *

**Dedications: This Chapter is heartily dedicated to those who have sat around my fire, many a chap. ;') You guys can grab a bit o tea and biscuits at my Fanfiction Cottage any a time! My hearty thanks to: _TristeAlma, Dontgotaclue88,_ and _Obiwanlives4ever_ :) **

**THANKYOU! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Disturbing Finds**

Xavier's mind quickly flittered back to the dining hall._ A piece of soaked French bread had hit him square on the temples and slid down his face. It left a trail of goo and unpleasant sliminess, falling off into his lap as a frightened hush fell over the hall. Logan's face resembled a freshly picked apple, his eyes dangerously snappy. His wrists uncurled as the kids stopped shouting and he visibly calmed at the sight of Xavier. Beast was a man of great patience, but even Xavier spotted a tad of exasperation on his thinned lip. The kids, however, paled in comparison. Guilty, they stared down at their feet._

_Xavier knew he usually would have smiled. Winter brought short, unforgiving days that cooped families inside for hours on end. Perhaps they were letting out pent up frustration. What teenager doesn't enjoy a good food fight once in a while? He remembered what it was like to be a teenager, even if he didn't have a safe haven like this brood did. He knew how easy it was to let go and think of consequences later. But he stared silently at his students. The quiet only thickened their shame._

_"Clean this all up, please," he murmured. He paused to let the words settle over them and watched as one or two fidgeted. No one dared interrupt the quiet and bring attention to themselves. Everyone stood still. Somewhere down the hall, each person heard the grandfather clock strike eight times. The cheerful "dong!" sounds felt overly cheerful in the stale atmosphere. Xavier sighed and ended the silence._

_"Everyone of you will report in the Danger Room, first thing tomorrow, at 5am. Logan will have further instructions for you there. Logan? Hank? I need to talk to both of you."_

Returning to the present, Xavier waited for the adults to get comfortable in their seats. Something about the storm itself triggered a memory that had been created earlier that day. Ah, yes, that's it. Kim. Was she fairing well through this storm? Opening a bigger channel in his mind, Xavier threw his semi conscious out into his mansion halls while his first conscious remained awake in his chair. A quick examination found him in Jean's room. Nothing could be seen, but with the feedback he received from their pleasant hum of conversation, and from the thoughts that surfaced clear and bright near the frontal lobes of their brains, he ascertained that Kim was well. The storm didn't have the catastrophic effect and his mental block pacified her heady mutant powers. In fact, she didn't even seem to be aware of the rain outside. A momentary feeling of satisfaction made Xavier happy. Jean would be a good influence and she'd already taken Kim under her wing. That was a relief in the midst of turmoil.

Suddenly, a flash of sharp lightning zig zagged across the sky. It illuminated the entire office in a hazy blue light. Then the drumbeat of thunder rolled loudly as it disappeared, falling all around them like an avalanche. The storm was directly above them and that meant Xavier's office shook and the windows rattled in their frames.

"Holy sweet Moses," Logan said sharply under his breath. He frowned at the window and elbowed the person next to him. "Storm, I've heard of jokes, but now isn't the time."

She gazed demurely back over her shoulder, entirely unaffected by the weather. A small smile lay on her lips. "Really, Wolverine. I have more sense than you give me. This storm isn't my making."

Logan crossed his arms and watched in stony silence as another erratic line of the lightning lay brazen over the dark clouds. Thunder battered the walls only milliseconds after the lightning streak. The storm was sticking around.

"We're going to lose power," he replied. "I guarantee, it."

"Let's hope not," Xavier heard himself say. He straightened up.

"Well, let's get started. First off, I need to ask. How is the training coming?"

Logan looked at him in surprise.

"Why do I feel like that is a loaded question? The training is moving along fine. We're ahead of schedule, lo and behold. Their teamwork is also improving. That big brother, big sister mentor thing you suggested has also turned out better than I thought it would. It's helped out our students a lot. They know each other more deeply than they have when I first came here. They are also depending on each other more. And that's saying something."

"Storm?" Xavier asked, turning away from Logan's questions. He wasn't ready to answer them.

"I could repeat what Wolverine said and more," Storm answered calmly. "Our students have shown better self-control over themselves these past three months, than in the last year. They also seem to accept the gravity of the situation they are in. I've seen the older members sometimes chastise the younger ones. A normally not welcomed sight because of huge confrontation, but…I am very pleased. Everyone is working well together. Can I ask why, Xavier? Do you have bad news for us?"

"I will answer that in a minute," the Professor admonished gently. All three of the adults were respectfully silent, but he knew they were itching to know what he was to relay to them. Beast's smile gave Xavier a little more confidence as he nodded to him. "And you, Hank? How are your methods going?"

"Their tracking skills still need some work, but that can't be helped. We've been having horrid weather lately," Beast said. He searched his leader's face in concern. "But mathematics and science tutoring are always underway. Jean isn't as flustered with Chemistry, and Scott is improving in his AP Math class. There are too many to account, but I know that almost everyone is on track with their schooling...What's on your mind, Xavier? What can we do?"

Xavier didn't say anything for a moment. He closed his eyes off to their worried stares. He wasn't sure if this report comforted him at all. In fact, he felt his uneasiness thicken. Would his students be ready for an unprecedented attack? Not to their full extent. But it wasn't like the instructors including those present and him hadn't drilled it into their heads that their living situation...heck, their entire situation could change at the drop of a coin. Nothing was permanent. Nothing was 100% safe in this mansion. No matter how much thought, money, and sweat Xavier had poured into it. State of the Art Security Systems, Technology, Triple Reinforced Barricades... None of these things could prevent fate from changing the course of all of their lives. Their only option was: prepare, prepare, prepare. Be wary and do not bring attention to yourself. And yet... Xavier felt ready to bolt and pack everyone away into a suitcase. He felt like a swan in the conclusion of summer. Restless and unsure. He wanted to go somewhere and bring everyone with him. But what kind of a plan is that? No. He wouldn't perform anything that drastic. Yet...

Something was bugging him. Something huge. The more he kept it to himself, the heavier he felt. Besides, his adult team deserved to know.

Xavier raised his head and spoke clearly.

"I need you all to continue to do what you are doing. Nothing is to be changed. Not one iota of it. I don't want to set off any false alarm in the students. But I've made some…disturbing finds."

Lightning flashed its sickening line across the sky and thunder drummed. No one breathed a word as Xavier began to unveil his suspicions. The storm carried on for the next three hours. Xavier felt the weight of his worries fade as he shared them, but his spirits refused to pop back up. The expression of his friends became unsettled as the explanation deepened. For the past three months, all of them were aware that the Brotherhood had created no scenes, instigated no feuds. Jean and Scott have even reported seeing them but twice a day at school. At first, this didn't alarm them enough to cause any sort of investigation. Yet, the news from Philadelphia concerned Xavier because of the girl he intercepted. She was one of the stronger elemental mutants he'd encountered. Like Kim.

But she was also the twentieth this month that slipped beneath his grasp once he caught hold of her. The institute hadn't been receiving elemental mutants…for almost a full year. The more he thought about this, the more the knot in his stomach tightened.

Kim was an anomaly. They only barely managed to snatch her up, like a life jacket in a turbulent sea. Something strange was happening, and his gut told him it was tied to Magneto.

Not only this, but the Brotherhood reigning in their violent nature wasn't entirely normal.

However, the most disturbing news of all was the call that Xavier had gotten from Kim's mother. Brianna was missing. Mrs. Reid was afraid that Kim's best friend may have taken a plane to New York in wild hopes of finding Kim; maybe even convincing her to come back home. But this was ruled out, immediately. Another student had disappeared the exact same day as Brianna. The janitor reportedly witnessed them leaving together in the young man's car. The other student's absence was definitely noticed because he seemed to have made quite the impression with the entire school. But from bits and pieces that Xavier could derive from Mrs. Reid, there had been a relationship between the young man and Brianna previously. It did not last long. In fact, the relationship hadn't ended well at all.

Possibly for very bad reasons.

"Are you saying that you think this kid kidnapped Brianna?" Logan said roughly. He rose up from the couch, stretching his tingling legs, but he glowered at the Professor. Xavier knew he possessed a soft spot for hapless teenagers.

"I can't be sure, Wolverine. You all know as much as I do, now, and it is very little. But I can't help but feel apprehensive. From Mrs. Reid's summary, Kim didn't like him at all. I'm going to speak to her. Maybe I can find out exactly why this young man repulsed her as much as her mother says."

Storm too got up from the couch and began to pace.

"Professor. Kim isn't going to handle this news about her best friend, well. I know that this side of the entire matter is small, but it is significant. Her performance and strength may be affected. She's still so new. How are we going to break it to her?"

"Her mother will," Xavier replied. "We agreed on it. We can help Kim as much as we can, but ultimately, she has already chosen to remain with us. Her safety and the safety of those around her depend on it."

Beast rubbed his hands thoughtfully.

"She may jump at the chance to recover the girl. _If _we decide to go rescue her, Xavier. I felt like you were implying something in that order. And if that is the case, then we cannot allow her to. She needs to begin training with the others and it's imperative that she starts as soon as possible."

Xavier agreed readily with Hank's reasoning and nodded in his direction to show that.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm letting the police handle it first. This young man sounds dangerous, but he may not be a mutant. It wouldn't be our place to rescue her. I'm still researching him, and if I find anything mutant like, we'll jump in."

Storm stopped in the middle of the room and shivered. She gazed at all of them in turn, her eyes wary.

"What I don't like," she said quietly. "Is our sudden drought of recruits. There has to be more teenagers out there that need this institute. And what you've said, Xavier, makes me realize just how slow the intake has been. Especially mutants with elemental powers. I don't like it. I don't like it at all…"

"That makes two of us, Storm," Xavier intoned.

Bone tired and sleepy, Beast yawned in his seat.

"Well," he said good naturally. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think we should all sleep on this and talk more on the morrow. Wolverine, you have children waiting for you at 5am. I myself have some homework to look over."

Storm stopped near the window and stared deeply into the clouds overhead. She folded her arms with a frown.

"This is a heavy storm," she said to herself. "And I don't like how it has stuck around for so long."

No-one batted an eyelash when the African beauty rose in the air and began to command the skies. There were a few more wicked flashes of lightning and thunder, but the storm moved on. Rain didn't hammer on the glass and the trees in the spotlights stopped waving about. Slowly, achingly slowly, stars began to wink into view.

* * *

**This one is mostly a filler and a explain-erer. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same. It gives me some leway room. =] **

**Review! :D You know you want to press that BUTTON!**


	13. A First Time For Everything

**Here I am again. ;) Hope you enjoy! I want to get this out quickly, and you all deserve another chapter. Let me know what you think! **

**And just a warning to y'all: This is a very RAW, unbeta'ed, version of the chapter. It will very likely go through some revision. Forgive me if there are any mistakes and don't be afraid to point them OUT. Those sucka's need to be taken care of. Trust me. I'm usually not this lax, but I'm in a hurry. And I was in a writing mood to-day! **

**Thank you to ALL who read my stories! I'd sure love to hear from you! You know you want to review and get in your 2 cence. :)**

**~ Merlin**

* * *

**Chapter 12: First Time For Everything**

The next day dawned bright and clear, an anomaly in the darkness of winter. For a few weeks, the weather remained the same. Brisk winds rose through the trees in noisy choreography, whisking coat collars and frisking with stray papers, driving some students into retrieving games of "Who can catch the homework?" Kim gained a new routine, completely unattached from her mentors and thrown into the sea of students . In the dark moments before dawn touched the earth, she was in the shower vigorously scrubbing herself with the new Honey-Melon Dew body wash Jean had slipped into her room. To her astonishment, their acquaintance was quickly evolving into a friendship. Kim never dreamed she'd be a friend to one the more popular girls in any society. This backfired, however, and made her betrayal to her later best friend that much worse. The only remedy was to completely dismiss Bri from her mind. She was never made aware of the precarious situation in regards to Brianna. To Logan's annoyance, they refrained from telling her, preferring to keep a close eye on the investigation before leaping into action.

After her shower she'd slip into running clothes and with Logan's permission, fly around the grounds at a devilish pace. One thing was certain. Kim refused to let up from her cross country training back home in her stay at Charles Xavier's School. Regardless of how clumsy her stationary arm made her feel, she fell into a rhythm and it slowly grew easier to keep up a good pace. Passing the tall Evergreen trees, treading on the crunchy gravel path, and breathing in the cool, moist air helped Kim to ease away any tension gathered from the previous night. In the years to follow, she'd come to realize just how anxious and wary she'd felt her first six months at the mansion. How running had become her drug to release everything that wove her into a tight band of darkness. Standing out of breath at the entrance stairs, hands commandingly on her hips, and stretching out her taught calves brought things into perspective. It was good.

After her run, she'd usually return to a house full of grumpy, groggy students and impassive teachers. The halls were crowded and sometimes a miserable shout could be heard across the long walkways as someone cheated in the restroom line to get into the showers first. Thank god the Professor let her share one bathroom with Kitty and Rogue. Both of them never woke up before dawn, giving her the use of the powder room all to herself. After her run, Kim obviously was pretty sweaty, but she didn't mind. The Danger Room wasn't a place for perfumed aristocrats.

Kim had to report to the hospital wards to get a newfangled cast. It protected her mauled wrist from the severe beating that accompanied the heavy training in the Danger Room. As she soon discovered, training in the Danger Room wasn't far from intense. Every inch of her capabilities were tested and she reiterated to herself constantly the purpose of her living here. A very large bubble of confidence had been expanding inside her fragile ego the night before her first morning session. Her experience of Judo was essential and could possibly give her an advantage over her peers. To her, some of them seemed a bit excitable and a tad naive. But who was she to form that opinion? They could very well surprise her. Nonetheless, she felt eager to take on this new challenge. To show them what she was really made of. So sure did she feel, that she could only picture Storm's appreciative face, Logan's grin, and the Professor's approving nod.

Kim just didn't take into account the extraordinary diversity of gifts here.

Easily, her first session could be described as… an epic fail.

The first part was easy. A huge confidence booster.

For the first hour a large quantity of cardio and strength training was performed. Endurance and strength exercises were implemented to an exact number of repetitions. She could tell a lot of students lost count after 25, but she beat her push up/ pull up record of 50 at some point. Muscles trembling, legs quaking, feeling like she couldn't lift another dumbbell, their instructor guided them over to the other side of the room where yoga mats lined up like beach towels on the wood paneled floor. Another hour was devoted to rehydrating, detoxifying, and stretching. It felt extraordinary to relax and breathe after the extreme workout. Kim almost regretted running earlier that morning, but she quickly pushed the remorse away. Judo had taught her how to refocus her energy, to balance it and guide it to best serve her. She felt very grounded when their instructor allowed them to finally break for a snack.

That's when phase two hit like a sledge hammer.

Beforehand, every student was prohibited from calling upon one iota of their powers. Now, everything was game. A large group of students especially vented their frustrations. They were the ones who were made to suffer an extra hour of training sessions, long before everybody was sane enough to be alive and awake. Logan looked tired, but he remained firm and calculating in his instruction. He didn't leave their ambitious parries and blows unchecked, but he sometimes didn't restrain them, either. Amara happened to be one of them.

Ever since her first morning in the D.R., Kim knew immediately that Amara would never look at her in the eye. The girl avoided Kim like the plague and if they happened to bump into each other, she spun around and accosted someone else rather than laying a finger on Kim's anatomy. It was silly. It was stupid. It was above all, infuriating. But what was the girl to do? From long observations of her, Kim had the strongest feeling that Amara and she would have been great friends. But she may have severed the chance before it even had an opportunity to blossom.

Tabitha was also never seen, anymore. The girl had been banned from the mansion for a month. At least, that's what juicy gossip said. Charles never volunteered the specifics. Kim never asked.

Kim was thrown, punched, kicked, tossed, tumbled, tripped, flipped, and collided into, in every possible mutant way imaginable. She just wasn't ready. In that entire session, she called upon her powers once. Only once. To her chagrin, it was only to toss one guy in the air on the back of a wave and send him crashing into the opposite wall. Her attention was entirely fixed on him as she orchestrated the wave with her one good hand. It felt amazing. It felt powerful. She shook with astonishment when she made the water disappear. She did it. She actually did it constructively! Her happiness was not long, however. The mischievous youth bounced pack with an evil grin and she found herself fixed stubbornly to the other wall, wooden spikes pinching her clothes tightly. Minutes later she was pelted with snowballs that managed to snap almost all of the wooden traps in half. She fell heavily to the floor and wanted to curl up into a ball. But a large crater of fire rocketed in her direction. She was forced to summersault out of the way only to come face to face with Scott Summers. Out of breath, she dove under his legs to escape his deadly lasers. She was about to conjure up a rope of water, wildly imagining that she could tie him up and take off his sunglasses, when a shrill alarm blared into the room. Everyone covered their ears and immediately ceased to attack each other. Storm's voice floated over them from the observatory.

"Alright! That's enough everyone. Great effort out there! I see a lot of improvement. Now you all need to back down and relax. It's time to get some breakfast and go back to your rooms and ready yourselves for school. Hussle, hussle!"

Kim felt too exhausted to even blush in mortification. That was it? That had been her first session? Why hadn't she executed herself better? Where was that extinct? Where was that drive? She stepped wearily out with the others, hearing the rumble of empty stomachs that echoed the emptiness of her own. Breakfast. She needed breakfast. She wanted desperately to eat. To forget.

Suddenly, Jean's hand reached out and lay gently on her arm.

"You aren't going to school today. C'mon. The Professor wants me to check out that arm of yours."

* * *

**:) You're welcome. I'm happy to do it!**

**~ Merlin**


	14. Introducing? Gaia

**Enjoy. ;) I'm getting this puppy out before I start homework for my multicultural class. And after that, its off to Chemistry! Yay! **

**But...if I didn't write this now, I won't be able to get back to all of you story hungry fans. =] College is HARD work! That is what I'm doing, just so you know. **

**Anyway! **

**Enjoy! **

**And I don't own any of these characters. Except for the ones I created. Yadeeyadada (:**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Introducing? Gaia **

Gaia didn't miss the photographer's hovering presence. She knew what was on that camera, on that memory chip bedded deep inside. The miniscule piece of technology was large enough to destroy her identity, to uproot her with such irrevocability; she knew there was no going back. But she turned a blind eye to him and allowed only the winds of time to flow through her. They always felt ancient. The first sign she recognized was the speed of her heart; it slowed to a soft, unmovable crawl. Every cell in her body gravitated towards the sky and her mind seemed to empty save for the arrow straight conviction that the earth's air was _hers _to control.

Then, the voice would arrive, soft and murmuring. It always directed her, offering her guidance and wisdom. Without him Gaia knew that she'd be an insane pile of upright bones, loony with the unnatural ability that was hers and hers alone. That called to her and claimed her.

Gaia saw his finger squeeze the capture button, but she listened as another verse from her faceless companion spoke to her.

_**Don't worry about him. Keep your eyes on the goal ahead. Crush everything you see to the ground. **_

_And no-one will die? You are sure of this? _

_**Yes. They will all be evacuated. No life will be slain under your hand. **_

_I'm still nervous. I know what my winds can do…I don't want to destroy anyone. _

_**Rest assured. You will not. Haven't I kept you sane and safe throughout these past two years, Gaia? You would have been placed in one of those experimental hospitals, believe me. They would have no mercy for you, there. **_

_I'm sorry. I know. I just…I've seen the violence that humans are capable of waging. I don't want to become that. _

_**Stick with me, and you won't. **_

Her power had been climbing to its peak, like a pitcher of water pouring into an empty cup. Now, she felt the familiar buzz as it asserted itself completely. Her mind submerged into its thick depths and she wasn't aware of her surroundings, of when they disappeared from her senses. Turbulent swaths of power coursed through her veins. Like a million times hence, Gaia felt truly alive. Standing outside a bustling coffee shop and seeing people eat their treats, tore Gaia up and made her stomach only growl harder. Sleeping on the ground, cold, anxious, and yearning for a room, almost quenched any feeling of hope she reserved for the dark days. This was the monotony of her life before he arrived. Alone with only her powerful mutant ability to sustain her, Gaia found that this was when she could identify herself, not as the bum on the street, but a girl. A person. After her father ordered, "You freak! You ruined our family! Don't ever come around here poisoning this house again!" Gaia stumbled through her teenage years, alone. Perhaps she appeared sullen and tough to people. Maybe that's why they avoided her. Yet, blessedly, she never found herself in any dangerous squabbles. Not that she couldn't easily lift herself free of them. But, it was better to steer clear of such attention. It wasn't until the voice inside her head, the one that cared for her and taught her to become who she truly was, did Gaia dare to believe she was somebody more. Feeding off the winds energy gave her a promise. As long as she was in control, she was someone. She wasn't just another face in the crowd. She was important, she was alive, and she was okay.

On the outside, the brown tint of her pupils paled into an indiscernible, hazy white. It was a shocking contradiction to the remaining human-ess of her face. No one's physical characteristics should alter so dramatically. But Gaia's did. Instinctively, without being present to know that she was performing the action, she raised her hands and seemed to catch separate tendrils of the wind. They twirled submissively in-between her fingers, rash and eager, but awaiting her command. The rest of the currents caught up in an invisible tornado around her. Gaia couldn't see anything, she was so far deep inside herself. But she could feel the electrons and protons in the air, the moisture hiding just above it. If she chose, she could mold together a feasible lightning storm. To her mild consternation, however, she never obtained the ability to dominate the slippery, elusive pockets of energy that lightning consisted of. It was far more complex than this explanation, but she felt like she needed a certain code and…she didn't possess it. She never would.

Lightning had a mind of its own; its temperament wasn't as easy to read as the wind.

Her power continued to build. At the last second, before she allowed the air around her to vent its destruction, a flood of panic squeezed her heart. Something was different about this session. Gaia felt a sense of foreboding and instantly realized what it was. Before, her powers would be a pleasant hum in the background. She had the freedom to physically move her feet around in her first conscious, because, in order to bring her power about, she needed to retreat into her subconscious. This time, however, the chamber of her mind felt inherently different. The quality of the atmosphere was clearer than she'd ever known. And its depth was unreachable. Quickly, in order not to waste time, she dove deep into the oblivion and was scared out of her wits when she couldn't touch the bottom. She jumped back up to the surface and encountered the entrance back into her subconscious. _WHAT?_ What was this? The level she dwelled in now wasn't her subconscious. Gaia's mind raced and she was shocked to realize that her mentor had lead her into another dimension entirely. A subconscious _inside _her subconscious. _What the?_

_No,_ she thought at once. Her palms broke out in a sweat and her concentration slipped. _Wait! I've never gone this far! This is too big…too powerful! _

_**LISTEN TO ME. Release that power, NOW. **_

Out of engrained habit, Gaia obeyed. But her regret sparked like a raging flame of fire. The tornado she conjured up was so big; Gaia's mental protective wall that served like a dam to her mutant abilities _broke_. Everything flooded in. _Everything. _Survival depended on her filtering out the stuff that she couldn't handle. The stuff that had the potential to kill her.

Now it was suffusing itself into her system.

Her terror melted away as her mind went…blank. With the roar of a freight train, the black tornado tore into the airport. The screams of the innocent were lost in the wind. As glass shattered, walls toppled, engines exploded, the only two surviving humans were the girl and the photographer who watched her. He observed her weave back and forth, raising and lowering her hands as if she was in an orchestra, directing the sound of the music. His black eyes were grim as he let his camera drop languidly onto his chest.

She possessed power. Unconquerable power.

Suddenly, movement from the side of his eye caused him to startle. The photographer backed up one step, but he was too late. An exquisite piece of woman flesh stood imperiously before him. Immediately, he knew she was a mutant. Her blue skin and liquid gold eyes were beacons to the truth. He gathered in his dignity and smiled in a familiar way towards her.

"Always out to startle me, eh, Mystique? You do have the nack for making quite the entrance."

She smiled dreamily. "You aren't that fortunate, Dodger. I don't aim to scare my victims. I _annihilate _them."

He swallowed uneasily, watching the dangerous hunger in her eyes. He needed to be _careful _with this one.

"I need to send these to my employer before Magneto can get a copy from me," he stated firmly. "You know how this works. I can't bend anymore. He's already suspicious from our last encounter."

"Oh but _Dodger,_" she wined. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped into an uncharasteristic pout. This woman was made of steel; she wasn't one to cry and scream to get her way. An ex-Marine, Dodger recognized her poise for battle the second she leaned forward onto the balls of her feet. His heart leaped up into his throat. She moved closer to him and he tried to utilize his camera to strike her out cold. Any normal human being would have died on the spot by the force behind his throw. But Mystique merely caught the camera, like it was a wad of toilet paper. She stopped in midstride and lifted her eyes to his face. Then she smiled. Before he could even begin to run or scream for help, she lunged forward and trapped both sides of his face in her hands.

A minute later, Dodger fell limp and lifeless on the asphalt.

Mystique ignored him as she inspected the expensive piece of equipment. She went through his pictures and slowly, a selfish gleam lit her eyes. Oh yes. His employer needed these pictures, but Magneto needed them so much more.

She obeyed orders and turned to go. But not before taking one last look at the young prodigy.

She was in her own little world. But Mystique felt disquieted by the look on her face. One of pain. Deep, deep pain.

_What are they doing to you?_

**Mystique…do you have it?**

His voice in her mind caused Mystique to guard her thoughts, before she replied. The determination she felt earlier returned with full force. She couldn't mess this up, and she couldn't allow him to know about her momentary lapse of weakness.

_Yes, Magneto. I'm returning with it right now._

Mystique left without looking back.

* * *

**O-oooooh. **

**Don't you just want to bash me into a million pieces? (: **

**Lol! **

**Review please! **

**~Merlin's Ward Jack**


	15. Now It Begins

**Hi peeps! (: **

**I owe this one to y'all and I hope you enjoy it. Just a fair warning? There are a few cliff hangers. YES. I KNOW. You want some closure. **

**It's coming! I promise! I just need you to be patient a little bit more! **

**More action will come, more plot thickening will emerge-**

**All that jazz. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this story, save for my own characters. Yada yada yada...

**Have fun and review when you reach the end. =]**

* * *

******Chapter 14: Now It Begins...**

"The President of the United States releases no comment at this time—"

"Further investigations are being pursued—"

"There were some allegations and accusations pitted towards the Islamic groups in the upper East Coast—"

"Afraid that terrorists may strike again—"

Linda firmly pointed the remote toward her TV and turned it off. The absence of enthusiastic reporters and blaring headlines pounded weakly into silence. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to wind her emotions down into a safer place.

It was quiet for a long moment.

Then, she hung her head. Memories of the Islamic communities she had interviewed a few years prior while collaborating a story on things not commonly known around September 11, flitted through her mind. Her eyes began to water. Before this job she had worked as a journalist for a local newspaper. Her late boss had given her unimaginable free rein. Unlike much of the news that was fabricated, Linda dared to put stuff in the air that hadn't been through numerous editing sources. Because of this, her pieces weren't circulated that much. If at all…

It was this job that put her into her husband's path. But she wasn't about to dive into those introspections now. Linda slowly opened her eyes. The dark, breathless void of the past banished the present, throwing her into old flashbacks. She blinked as she found herself staring unseeing into the carpet. She refused to actively remember Douglas, but she came to the fact that this was where her life had taken another turn. Her interviews with the Islamic communities unraveled secrets that currently haunted her. Facts that left her unsettled, even this many years hence. Their harrowing tales of abuse, civil rights being stolen, neglect, and injustice after the 9/11 attacks swirled around in her heart. Her own best friend from college had worked inside the twin towers. She'd never made it out alive…

Her eyes blurred for just a moment. Then, pure, iridescent water dripped off of them. The carpet darkened in the spot of its landing.

She knew what it was like to lose a loved one. But she also couldn't applaud the atrocities effected by her country's government against the innocent Muslims. They had ignored the Geneva Conventions Act, confiscating entire families, keeping them locked away in prison, and interrogating them for months. Nine year olds- innocent _nine year olds, had guns put to their heads. _ Some families are even imprisoned against their will, to this day….

Her heart ached for them.

She couldn't ignore the knot in her abdomen any longer.

She sighed into the quiet.

"Oh my baby," she whispered.

Her daughter would, in more ways than one, be tangled in a battle like this one.

Mutants had been segregated in the decade. Social cues and rewards from society had guided almost the entire population of the world to improperly box these scared teenagers into inferior social groups. They had gifts that could potentially lift them up over others. But, in these gifts lay power, political and economic domination. Domination that would reign them king in the world. And those higher up in the hierarchy of the world didn't want that.

The general public learned consciously or unconsciously to despise mutants. Distrust them. This bad rap gained momentum and decimated over the years. It was carefully, craftily constructed.

And now it stuck like glue into the general public's minds and hearts.

Linda began to feel dizzy. She looked up from the carpet, struggling to find a center. Despair had rooted itself into her heart. And she found that it was becoming harder and harder to eradicate.

Her love for her daughter splintered her soul.

She ached to hold her baby in her arms, to stroke her soft hair. To tell her that everything would be alright. Even if the world was screwed up, everything would be alright.

There was no respite from worry. She anxiously waited for Charle's weekly update day after day. Hour after hour. Minute by minute.

Every word he emailed she drank in. She saved these accounts and reviewed them all before sleeping at night. Every single one. If to just reassure herself that her daughter was living. That her daughter was okay.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a car door slamming.

No.

Several car doors slamming.

Linda raised her head an inch. Then, she jumped as someone pounded on her front door. She whipped her head around to her window. Flashing lights reflected warningly off the glass. Linda stood up slowly, even as the pounding reiterated and grew louder. Mute, she walked over to her window. She pulled her curtains back just a bit. Three cop cars, one a sleek Cadillac in disguise, sat outside her house. Her heart stopped when she saw one of the officers holding two leashes. A pair of eager German shepherds paced in front of him.

A string of horrible, horrible words echoed in her mind...

_Now it begins... _

XXX

Kim stepped into the clean hospital room. Straight before her was the paper covered bench. Tapering over it like a column of marble was an unusually tall lamp. Gazing into its light was one of her first memories when she regained consciousness. Professor Charles Xavier had sat expressionlessly at her bedside. He'd reached over to take her hand, gently telling her where she was…

Kim came back to reality as Jean made some noise opening and closing cabinets. Somewhere inside one of them was a canister of sticky, gooey oil. This oil was Kim's treatment. Over the past month it had been applied three times daily over her mauled skin and it wasn't a pleasant experience. Thankfully, the application itself didn't sting (she would have been fine even if it did) but Kim swore she felt a bit of tingling beneath the layers of her skin, afterward. It was a feeling like nothing she had ever experienced. And she didn't particularly enjoy it. As the oil seeped into her blisters, it was like the skin tissue underneath was sent into hyper drive. In her mind's eye, she could see new cells multiplying at an exhilarated rate.

Well, that was what it felt like anyway.

Jean stepped away from one of the cupboards with an "Aha!"

"Found it?" Kim offered.

"Yes. Finally. I forgot that I had placed on one of the higher shelves. I didn't want anyone else losing it. Alright! Let's get this done."

Kim smiled listlessly before an image jumped before her eyes. The X-Kids were piling into the school vans, chattering loudly. Scott stood off to the side and seemed expressively stern. The ruby colored shades he wore only exaggerated his inscrutability. Beast, one of the senior mutants, kept on eye on things. Kitty dragged her feet as she boarded the makeshift bus. Logan came into view right after her and stopped at Beast's side. He wasn't too cheerful, but he took his job seriously. He'd give his service in any way that the Professor needed. Kim observed on the braver guys go right up to Scott and ask him a question. Scott shook his head at once and pointed toward the van. The guy looked dejected, staring at Scott's motor bike. He was hoping for a ride and had learned the hard way that Scott didn't give them. Except to Jean. As both she and Jean passed by the window down in the corridor, Kim had sucked in her breath. With a shock, she realized that she was insanely jealous. She wanted desperately to be a part of them, to go with them.

Acclimating into another high school wasn't on the top of her to do list, though. Finding out what group she actually belonged in, not to mention how the separate cliques worked, had taken over a year at her old school. Brianna, incredibly, had found her in her Junior Year. Both girls were as inseparable as pb and j. Brianna had been the one she could count on. She hadn't the need for other friends...

With care, Jean swabbed a good amount of the oil onto a soft cloth. Then she looked pointedly at Kim.

"Oh, sorry," Kim murmured, distracted.

She took a seat on the bench, silently thinking.

No. She didn't want to jump into high school right away. But having Jean as her only companion was starting to get old. The girl wasn't the problem.

Okay. Perhaps she was 35% of it.

But everyone else was incredibly busy. Xavier gave her permission to wander the grounds if she chose. Which, she'd refrained from. The weather hadn't been that agreeable.

Kim knew she grew bored easily, and she also knew that this solitude was beginning to chafe at her bones.

With a frustrated sigh, she started fiddling with her shoulder straps. The straps were difficult to unlock with only one hand. She tugged harshly when one of them stuck fast. Then, she felt Jean's fingers alongside hers.

"Here," the other girl said with a smile. "Let me help you."

With a sigh of relief, the heavy contraption gave way. Kim held up her wrist in the same position as Jean pulled the rest of the cast off. Strangely, she felt almost naked without the sling. She shivered as the cool air made contact with her previously covered side. Jean put the strap aside and walked away to adjust the room temperature.

"Not used to the cold, huh? Here. Let me turn up the heat."

As the room grew warmer, Jean steadily peeled away the old wrappings. They stunk of bile and sweat, but the older girl didn't seem to mind. Kim had grown accustomed to the scent ages ago and no longer noticed. She grit her teeth when some of the wrapping clung exceedingly more than it should to parts of her wrist. Finally, it was off.

Both of them looked down.

Interestingly enough, there was no green puss oozing out of Kim's skin.

"Oh. Good. Really, really good," Jean said in a pleased tone. With fingers as soft as snow, she ran her fingertips lightly over Kismet's shrunken blisters. "You must be starting to really heal, then. That's a great sign."

"You think so?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah. Definitely. I'm still going to apply the Arcron Oil because that will help it heal even faster, but you might be able to be in school in less than a week."

Kim sat still as the oil slid over her skin. The familiar tingling began buzzing underneath her blisters, and she bit her tongue. In that moment she knew she was going to explore the grounds more, rain or snow. She had to step outside the mansion.

She needed to think.

XXXX

Toad bit into his sandwich with relish. It wasn't even lunch time. He didn't care to keep his mouth shut as he chewed, swallowing hastily when Avalanche's eyes zipped in his direction.

"Can it, Toad. I don't want to see what's in your pie hole," the restless teen murmured.

Toad bristled but knew better than to protest.

"A guy can't even enjoy his food. Some free country this is," he said to no one in particular.

Avalanche ignored him and shoved his gloved hands into his pockets. All sorts of teenagers milled around his mangled looking group, giving them a safe distance, as they stood outide the entrance. School was about to start, but everyone took advantage of the morning prelude. Nobody wanted to rush into the classrooms save for the straight A students or the nerds. He leaned his back against the cold, brick wall as he scanned the crowd. Where were they? The X kids were never late if they could help it. Probably a value that their old man pounded into all of them.

Quicksilver yawned dramatically.

"You know that Mystique included Kitty in her off limits list, right pal?" He said slowly, watching for Avalanche's reaction. He wasn't rewarded. The guy continued his unyielding surveillance as if Quicksilver didn't exist. There would be no shaking of the guy's determination this time. Quicksilver rolled his eyes.

"Your funeral," he muttered.

From way up the road came three midnight black vans. As they slowed to stop at the turn-around curb, Avalanche clenched his fists. Their enemies began to jump out of the vans, some more enthusiastically than the others. He saw Kurt. The teenager had a sour expression on his face and almost tripped as he walked away with his backpack in one hand. He wasn't shouldering it. Plus? Every movement he made was a bit stiff. Avalanche raised his eyebrows in curiosity. _What happened there?_

Then, a face he'd memorized almost as much as his own, appeared.

Avalanche's heart skipped up into high gear. It gored at his ribcage. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she stepped lightly onto the walk. Kitty pulled her warm parka closer to herself. This simple gesture tore at Avalanche's gut.

"I'm going inside," Toad remarked in a disgusted voice. He hopped away before Avalanche could issue another threat against him. Quicksilver eyes glittered in dark humor when he spotted Kitty. The edges of his newfound smile were not friendly. Suddenly, Avalanche found his team-mate's arm around his shoulders. Quicksilver leaned over to speak into his ear.

"Remember the plan, lover boy. Don't let this bout of weakness slay you…"

"Get _off of me,_" Avalanche growled.

Quicksilver was already up the steps and opening the front doors. Avalanche glared daggers after him but the teen simply held his gaze with belittling eyes.

"Remember," he mouthed. Then he disappeared.

The bells above began to ring…


	16. Keep Your Head

**Ch: 15 Keep Your Head **

* * *

**Hey peeps.  
**

**This one is kind of dark to me. I'm not sure where this darkness is coming from. But, one thing I do know is that I don't want to be Mary Sue. I sure don't want everything in this fic to come naturally to my main characters. They all have faults and they all screw up. Nothing is handed to them on a silver plate. **

**Forgive me if it's too dark. But this was striking me, guiding me, prompting me.**

**And this chapter is what came out of an incredibly pensive, jumpy mood. **

**Enjoy.**

**;]**

**MWJ**

* * *

A large number of useless, frustrating days passed. As she sat under Jean's wrist examinations her emotions seemed to dip into a hot, boiling furnace. Kim kept her eyes locked on the bandages twirling around and around on her arm; pale and obnoxious. They might as well have shouted, "Look here! I have an injury! I'm vulnerable!"

She did not see the apprehensive attention that Jean focused on her. She did not realize how reserved she became with each passing day.

She did not see Logan in the backdrop, watching her with narrowed eyes.

The simple act of gazing after her peers as they left the mansion for school, somewhat pining the school life herself, fueled Kim's quiet depression. Self-pity loomed over her head like a cloud. Kim tore her eyes away from the window of her room and threw the curtains shut angrily. She scorned this helpless, self loving act that threatened to overcome all of her thoughts. Her mom had taught her to find a solution when life slammed a predicament down. To fall into the act of pitying oneself was to fall into a depth-less well. Never to return...

Cool, moist air found its way into her burning lungs as she jogged in the early hours of dawn.

Millions upon millions of unresolved thoughts spiraled in her mind.

Sometimes...she thought she was going crazy.

_Get a grip, Kim. The Professor cannot see this. Nor can Logan. You are tougher than this. Soon they WILL put you back in school! You know you will find respite there..._

Even these pep talks grew smaller and smaller.

One day, they stopped all together.

One day, late in the evening she retreated to her room. Kim couldn't stand mutant company another second. As the distance between her room and the others lengthened, Kurt's nervous laughter followed her down the hall like a ghost. Her white door, pale in the sunset's glow, appeared on her left. She crossed the rug, opened it, and slipped inside. She listened to her door as it clicked close.

Finally. She was alone.

Kim breathed in silently.

But this was not enough.

A strong feeling of frantic desperation burned inside her. At first, she simply stood by her door, taking deep breaths. It's okay. Calm down. Just calm down.

Who was she kidding.

Like a mad woman, she threw herself next to her unpacked luggage and rummaged through them. The moment her fingers touched the sides, she pulled the spiral notebook out. It was one of the few empty ones she owned, in case of emergencies. The written art was a past time she enjoyed. But this notebook would be re-purposed differently. She snatched a pen off her dresser, wincing as the unnatural fold of her fingers caused her skin to stretch. With a hiss, the pen dropped soundlessly to the carpet.

Then, a pregnant silence permeated the room...

_I hate this, _she thought to herself. Her throat suddenly ached and tightened.

_I freaking hate this. _

A hot, pulsing tear ran down her cheek.

With a plump, she sat down on her floor and gripped the pen again with her tired, left hand. Across the strict lines, her dashes and letters looked terrible. Huge and bulging.

_But they will have to do. _

For the next four weeks, approximately the amount of time she had left before going back for a new semester, she mapped out a new work out schedule. Jean said previously that she could go back to school within a week, but after this was discussed with the Professor and school principal, they decided that because she was so behind in her classes already. It wouldn't be worth the effort to catch up on a testy wrist. One that she could no longer use.

Her new routine became almost triple the work load that she was used to at the present moment. More time for cardio and weight training. Physically, she knew she could handle more. A bigger challenge. Yes.

She needed that.

She also knew she practiced Yoga in the evenings anyway. Yoga would help lift the pain from her sore, taught muscles, and would give her a time to refocus.

This new schedule would be grueling.

It would be mind consuming.

It would drive her to the ground.

Kismet closed the notebook and threw it on her bed, getting down on her floor to begin another set of three limbed pushups. Her left side would become stronger.

This routine would be perfect.

Three weeks into her new schedule, Kim numbly hiked deeper into the glade surrounding Xavier's haven.

She ached for a moment of solitude. Back in Pennsylvania there wasn't much greenery to enjoy as in the outsources of New York. Nature belonged in its own time frame; it possessed its own will of feeling things, doing things, accomplishing things. Perhaps that is why she repeatedly found herself in it; there was a peace to be had, a clarity to be found. No ultra hyped chatter bothered her. No whispers and side glances rubbed against her soul. Every living object around her watched silently. Contemplatively..

A month ago, the idea of even stepping out into the cold, dense woodland didn't appear attractive. Yet, she was delighted to find the cool shadows comforting. The quiet landscape, reassuring. Instead of doing laps in the pool downstairs, she completed cardio by jogging over the uneven terrain. Leaping over fallen trees, avoiding mud holes, and keeping her balance when she slipped on wet moss. Since its inception, every night she collapsed fully into bed. Not even dreams could claim her. This, in itself, took a lot of weight off her shoulders. She had been having a lot of nightmares lately.

Another tear leaked down her cheek. Kim skirted a prickly bush, and pulled herself up another hill.

The progression of the three weeks with working out in the morning, in the afternoon, and in the evening until she dropped? Was proving to add more strain on her sessions in the Danger Room. Contrary to mutual assumption among the mutants (who thought she'd be steadily improving) Kismet's skills seemed to worsen. Disappointment bloomed inside her like a sour grape. The bruises earned through power combat normally wouldn't affect her negatively. But since she honestly could only master the martial art aspect of DR training (her powers became a hindrance when she was tired) Kim wanted to scream. She found that training harder, when she was by herself, was an excellent way to push down regurgitating frustrations.

Those around her reacted according to their personalities. Scott didn't really notice and continued to dish out the same treatment he gave anybody. Kitty raised her eyebrows but kept her questions to herself. Despite her blazing curiosity. Jean gazed towards Kim in worry as the younger ones gleefully took advantage of her numb slip ups. Privately, she had brought this to the Professor more than once. Her inborn nursing instincts kicked in right away and she didn't like how pale her charge had become. Spike only looked confused and spent less time engaging her in power combat. He didn't see the point and he must have had a tinge of sympathy. He wasn't the type of guy to fight someone weaker than himself. Amara grit her teeth. Ever since Xavier announced her 5 week punishment, she'd avoided Kim. She never truly hated anyone, but Kim was close to being one of her firsts. As the weeks flew by, however, some of the old Amara slipped back into her heart. She did feel concerned about the other girl, but she refused to show it. Kurt was the only one who immediately acted upon his feelings. More than once, he raced to her side to ward off her opponents, scolding them shrilly. Can't you see how tired she is?

Storm, up in the observatory, watched all of this expressionlessly. More than once she looked over to Xavier. He didn't return her unvoiced questions but his eyes couldn't leave his newer charge. He thought about all of those evenings he'd invited her into his office to aid in her meditations and help her produce stronger mind control. Her concentration seemed to waver more now than it did a month ago, but she continued to impress him with her dogged determination and leaps in her learning. The inner workings of the mind, he discovered, was one of Kim's strengths. Yet, he wasn't sure if what he understood to be a nervous, anxious to please student could actually be a young, terrified, withdrawn woman. Incredibly withdrawn. Secretive. Xavier's lips thinned as Kim took yet another bad fall. The time she took in getting up lasted longer than the previous. Her eyes burned, though. Determined. Stubborn. Xavier closed his eyes.

_Just like her aunt_…

Wolverine rumbled. His voice startled Xavier and drew an appraising glance from Storm. Like a volcano becoming restless with alarming activity, Wolverine's silence didn't fool anyone. He was mad.

"Logan," the professor began. The jagged thoughts emanating off of Wolverine were a flashing beacon to the Professor. He glanced over at his longtime friend, seeing the darkness brewing in the other man's eyes. Logan shoved his hands further into his pockets as he looked deeper through the glass. Xavier knew he was attentively watching one student. Just as he opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong, Logan's upper torso pivoted, his eyes locked with the Professor's.

"-Charles," he said gruffly. "This has gone far enough. We should have stopped her weeks ago. She's working herself to death. Why? She's scared out of her mind that's why. I'll stake my life on it. She needs to be talked to. The longer this continues, the less of a Kim we'll have."

Storm waited. Xavier dropped his eyes. The anger behind Wolverine's words only punctured his guilty conscience. A sigh slipped from his lips, loud and defeated.

"I've noticed, Logan," he spoke slowly. "I know. In my own stupidity, I left her alone. I thought she'd come around and open up to me if I gave her enough time. But...I was wrong."

"Xavier-" Storm interrupted worriedly. She stepped forward but Xavier shook his head.

"No. I mean it. I was stupid. I should have approached her sooner. There is a dark memory that is hers and hers alone. She continuously leads me away from it in our sessions. I'm afraid that...this is something we should have broached the moment she came to stay with us."

Wolverine muttered an indecent oath. With clenched fists, he walked away from the window and turned to face the opposite wall. Dark memories? This couldn't be good. Not good at all. His back and shoulders heaved with every new breath. Fighting for calmness, he gazed at the wall before him. Xavier watched him attentively, studying the tension in the other man's shoulders.

"She does not trust me enough," he said, his heart sinking. "No. Her trust in me isn't deep enough. And I? I have let her down."

Wolverine spun around. "Now wait, Xavier. I wasn't blaming you-"

Xavier held up his hand, silencing him.

"But I should be blamed. Am I not the headmaster of this school? Are not the children under MY care and supervision?"

"Charles," Storm commanded evenly, her voice ringing steady and strong. The Professor glanced back at her. "If that is your reasoning, then we ALL deserve to be blamed. I am a leader here, and I myself _could _have taken Kim aside and questioned her about her health. Offered help. Let her know that I was here for her. But I didn't. And you know what?"

With this last sentence, her voice kicked up a notch. Wolverine crossed his arms and gave her his full attention_._ Storm nodded to him appreciatively, before saying in a firm voice-

_"_In all of her four months that she has stayed with us, gentlemen, I noticed that she didn't make an effort to become friendly. With _anyone._ Yes, some of our students are particularly introverted. Some have gone through terrible trials. Such as Kim. But I don't believe this girl to be an introvert. Not for one second." She paused, staring off into space. Logan didn't interrupt her thinking. Neither did Xavier. Continuing in a more revered tone, she finally said, "However, the times where I was could interact with her one and one, I loved her. Kim is one of the more mature students that we've taken on. It's almost as if she has been in the same level of Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt since their training began. She has a beautiful, tough spirit. Caring. Respectful. But, even as our students each pried for my attention, the fact that she wasn't exactly molding into our student's society should have set up a red flag in my mind. Jean is the only other female she talks to. _Jean, _gentlemen. And even she doesn't know much about Kim's past."

A tight, rippling tension sucked in the occupants of the room. A long moment of time passed in tense silence. Storm gently broke it again.

"Remember," she said quietly. "She isn't in contact with her best friend. I think that keeping Brianna's predicament from her wasn't a very good idea. And, I don't know if you know this Wolverine, but a woman's best friend is her anchor...Kim doesn't have that anymore."

A loud, audible horn blast sounded in the room below. A warning for the next training sequence. Some of the younger ones sat down on the cold, metal ground, gaining respite from the back breaking training. All three adults waited until the sequence began before returning to the conversation.

"This can't continue," Xavier said slowly. "We will never force her to reveal everything. Her past is her own. But, I won't have any of my students working themselves into oblivion before their first year."

Logan bit his tongue. Kismet very much reminded him of himself. He wanted to speak to her, engage her, maybe even help her. Yet, a woman to woman chat would be Storm's area of expertise. He wouldn't mess with that at all.

Another loud horn sounded, but this time, with two sharp interludes. Their training was done. Breakfast would be waiting invitingly in the kitchen. Storm reached down towards her unoccupied chair to grab her notebooks and training tools. The meeting was apparently over. But what was going to happen to Kismet? Logan glanced at both of them, but Storm answered his queries. As she straightened, she stepped lightly around him, giving him a calm glance over her shoulder.

"Logan, whatever you do, be gentle. Don't eat the poor lamb."

Logan's mouth dropped. "Wait...me? Storm!"

With an encouraging smile and a simple,"You have to admit, she bonded with you first. She trusts you the most out of everyone here,"- she gracefully sauntered out of the observatory to gather her charges for their much deserved breakfast.

Xavier turned his chair around and followed suit.

"Good," he said. "That's settled. I hope we get to the bottom of this."

XXXXX

Logan approached her in the kitchen after dropping the kids off. He was fully awake, ready to tackle whatever she might throw at him. Kim slowly feasted on yet another bountiful breakfast. Beneath her eyes sat visibly dark circles. Incriminating evidence to her poor condition. Logan, without confirmation, knew that her sharp, intelligent look had vanished. A vacant, emptiness dripped from her eyes.

And, by the God above, did he hate that.

He clenched and unclenched his hands, his resolve even stronger than before. Kim was shutting herself away, and that could be dangerous. Communication was incredibly important within their sanctuary. A lot of their mutant teenagers had family issues. Without Xavier's humane and caring counsel, Logan knew this mansion would have fallen apart years ago. But this time, their worry of Magneto's vengeance had caused them all to overlook Kismet.

_I will help you, little one, _he thought, gazing at her. _And that is a promise._

At that moment she noticed his huge presence. She swore she could almost feel his breath sweep her hair and her fork froze halfway to her mouth. Kim felt way too tired to lift her head, and too afraid to see what sat within her mentor's eyes. She put her fork down.

"Morning," she said quietly.

"Morning…" Logan repeated. Without a care, he sat down straight across from her. Kim found his quiet inspection of her, unnerving. She refused to fidget but she couldn't help but wonder at his sudden attention. Was he still thinking about the food fight? Was there something about Amara that needed further discussion? Fighting for time, she decided to fold her arms comfortably on the counter-top.

"Did you need something, Mr. Logan?" she asked in a conversational tone. His reaction wasn't what she expected. Abruptly, he leaned back and unleashed his claws. The metal _shing _sound rang through the kitchen, echoing in her ear drums. He inspected them gently… contemplatively. With anyone else, she felt sure they would have jumped and edged back. However, Kim was happy to find that she hadn't flinched. It could be that she was physically just too fatigued, her reflexes dumbed down. But she liked to think that she was brave.

_Concentrate on the matter at hand, you dolt, _she told herself.

Logan re-sheathed his claws of destruction and sighed. The sigh seemed brotherly, like he was exasperated with her. Kim blinked.

"Kid…I'm going to be frank. What's going on? Are you seriously trying to kill yourself out there?"

Kim's eyes widened and she sat speechless. Instantly, she knew he was talking about her...new routines. She hadn't considered the implications her extra training could have on the older mutants. They might even protest to her grueling exercise. Was Xavier mad at her? But wait…why should it matter? Who were they to tell her that she couldn't train as hard as she wanted? Honestly, they should be happy she was putting 110%. In a sense, she was preparing herself for the world.

Kim found herself frowning and relaxed. Now wouldn't be the time to snap.

"I _intend _to live longer than 18, Logan Sir," she replied. Her voice had a hard, warning edge to it, something that Logan didn't miss. Kismet kicked herself. So much for not snapping at him. She took a deep breath. "And no," she said slowly. "I'm not trying to _kill _myself. Not to be disrespectful, but that's ridiculous."

Logan's eyes gazed toward the side and then back at her again, like he'd processed her words but had lain them back on the table. Like...he didn't believe her.

"So…you're…what?"

"Training," she said firmly.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Training…"

Kim swallowed the anger constricting in her chest. Logan's gaze was understanding…but sad. She didn't want his sympathy. And she had a hunch (an unwelcome one) that he knew what was really going on. She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. The tentacles of irritation were beginning to pinch her insides, but she fought them.

"Training. Working out. Cross country training. Whatever you want to call it."

Logan regarded her mutely. For a moment, they stared at each other. Then he shifted, getting off his chair.

"Come with me, Kid."

Kim didn't move.

From centuries of working with broken kids, lost kids, misguided kids, he sensed her stillness at once. There were no footsteps on the linoleum flooring; he knew she hadn't gotten off her chair to follow him. He stopped at the entrance, and gazed back over his shoulder. Something in her eyes stopped him from threatening her to follow him, or be taken away kicking and screaming. He took in how pinched she looked, how low she sagged. It was then and there that he agreed with Storm. Already she was clamming up. There was a stubborn will burning in her eyes, underlined with fear and exhaustion. He lowered his tone.

"Please Kismet."

Something like impending doom settled in her heart. Kim didn't think Wolverine was the type to ask nicely. She wasn't, unless she was talking to her mother. Or Bri. Or Jean. Or the Professor. Or a handful of people. She couldn't deny that she felt flattered. He actually asked her politely, hesitantly. But her stomach twisted while her heart pumped happily for a few beats. She wanted nothing else than to avoid him. She knew what type of conversation they'd have. And she wished desperately to fight it.

Yet. Decorum bade her to listen when a teacher called for her.

This was no exception.

She didn't notice his sigh of relief. She slowly got off her chair, her creaky limbs protesting. Her dishes were dirty. She wanted to wash them, but a pair of hands suddenly appeared to take them from her. She looked up into the kind eyes of Beast. He smiled.

"Go ahead. I'll get these."

Kim felt her heart warm a little, even as ice drew around it. Without looking at Logan, she turned around walked out of the kitchen.

After she changed into warmer clothing, Logan escorted her down the halls. Riding the elevator down was awkward, but Kim was too tired to care. The basements that held the pools, indoor soccer and basketball arenas, gym, and a score of different things, they avoided. Instead, Logan led her down another corridor, instantly taking a left. The passage wasn't long and soon she found herself in another garage. One she hadn't seen before. Different cars were parked inside; heavy duty ones that ranged in power and speed. She studied it all with a single glance, wondering and questioning at the same time. But they stopped at the very front, next to a sleek motorcycle.

She'd heard about it; his baby. His one pride and joy. No-one was allowed a ride on it. That alone didn't keep her fellow mutants from drooling at the thought. He wasn't meaning to…?

Logan left her next to the bike as he walked to the other side of the room, stopping at a large cabinet built into the stone walls. He rummaged inside and came back with another helmet and a dark black leather jacket. Her size.

"If you are afraid of bikes, then I apologize. But I'm too impatient to drive one of those humungo vans."

Kim caught the helmet he threw to her, its weight and size very real in her hands. She turned it over, her apprehension mounting.

"I thought you didn't allow students on your mortorcycle, Mr. Logan," she said tartly.

He gave her the jacket in a more polite manner, not meeting her bait. Then, he straddled the bike.

"But think of the envy you'll create, darlin'... Popularity will be yours for at least a month. Give or take two."

Kismet rolled her eyes at his sarcasm, but something like a smile pulled at her lips... An extremely old move. She hadn't exercised her grinning muscles in a long time... Popularity? She sure didn't need this, either. However, traveling on a bike meant getting outside; getting outside meant seeing the world. Seeing the world meant a moment where she no longer felt trapped inside a convent. Not to mention cruising through some of New York.

Kismet jumped, thankfully only enough for her to notice, when he revved up his engine. The garage door was illuminated with light as it groaned, opening. The light brightened as it opened wider, causing her to squint. She looked at Logan sitting there, checking some vitals and temps. He leaned down to tighten a strap on his boot. Then she looked back outside. Red leaves swept down over the garage door. Light touched their membranes, shimmering red over the concrete floor. A breeze suddenly washed by and a few of the leaves danced. Kim actually felt the air tickle her face before it whisked away...The sky overhead was grey, but the sunlight was strong and incredibly inviting. Kim was suddenly struck with a powerful longing.

With a sinking conscience barricaded with wary defeat, she put the helmet down on the seat behind him, and pushed her arms into the heavy jacket, freeing her hood from the inside. She zipped herself up, fighting her panicked thoughts. She felt grateful for the warmth that wrapped around her. Then, working against her awkwardness, (Logan had turned around to help her zip and snap the jacket in correctly) she took the huge helmet and…squeezed it on over her head. Sound was immediately muffled, her sight instantly limited. She found she had to exaggerate her head movements in order to see carefully. Logan checked her over and gave her a thumbs up, turning back to the front. Kim stopped before straddling the bike.

_Are you ready for this, baby girl? You know what kind of conversation is going to happen. _

One leaf seceded from its branch, falling to the pavement below. She gazed at its forlorn form.

_I can't very well avoid it. Let's just get this over with._

She got on the bike behind him, finding enough room for her short frame, and sat back. Logan's voice came to her from an earpiece inside the helmet. She applauded the genius. She wouldn't have been able to hear him otherwise.

"Okay kid. Hang on tight. I won't go too fast and I won't let you fall off. Ready?"

"How long are we going to be?"

Logan cranked the engine.

"Hopefully not too long."

The bike lurched and they sped out of the driveway.

XXXX

Downtown Manhattan was bustling. They brushed past it as they rode under another green light. There was something soothing about gliding so fast on the road that the yellow dividers were a simple blur below your feet. When the city buildings all looked the same, she watched these zip by. One. Two. Three. Four. ...Yeah. She soon lost count.

"Almost there," Logan said, his voice dragging her away from the ground. Soon they were crossing into a deeper part of town, taking a number of lefts and rights that she couldn't recount. Then, to her surprise, he announced where they were headed. She got off the bike the minute he parked. He was still turning down the engine.

_So this is Central Park. _

Kismet forgot about Logan. With wide, empty eyes, she looked into the concrete pathways. Complete strangers traversed them, their faces fresh from recognition, their identities unknown. Three months was a long time to be sheltered off from the world. Silently, she remembered her helmet and reached up to take it off. She was met with cold November air, and an array of sounds. A few dogs barked in excitement, and a baby cried from not too far away. Kismet shook her head.

"Come on, half pint," Logan said behind her. "I know you're dying for a stroll."

She turned to him to protest, but he was already walking down a path, his hands buried in his leather jacket. She glanced at the bike, seeing his helmet sitting out in the open. She tightened her hand around hers, unsure. Should she leave it there?

"Kid," he called back to her.

Kismet bristled. She wasn't a _dog. _Eyes sparking, she planted the helmet on the seat, uncaring if it was stolen. Then she strode swiftly up to this side, biting her tongue.

They walked like that for a bit. In tight silence. Logan didn't offer to speak so Kim finally had to.

"Alright," she said after a while. That word hung uncomfortably in the air as she waited for his reaction. "Why are we here, Logan?"

They began walking across a stretch of grass, their feet sinking into the wet mud. An old oak, sitting not too far from a vacant bench, bent and danced in the wind...

Logan didn't reply until he was comfortable seated. Kim knew she didn't to stand in front of him so she took the spot on his left, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

People passed them. Kismet observed them, sometimes wishing that their lives were hers.

Then Logan cleared his throat. Off in the distance, a pet owner wound his arm back and chucked a bright red ball for his dog. The animal gleefully charged after the toy, the grace of his strides capturing Kim's attention. She allowed Logan's words to soak in... He spoke gently.

"Before I say too much, I want to first state that I'm not here to be threatening towards you. At all. Or force you to do anything. Force breaks trust, and I respect yours."

Kim couldn't focus on the dog. Her concentration slipped.

"I mean," he continued, "I couldn't. Charles wouldn't let me number one, but somehow…I don't think I scare you that much."

"No. Not really," she blurted. Her face flushed at her sudden declaration. Great. Like he needed to know that!

Then, to her surprise, Logan laughed. This calmed her somewhat. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Nah, Kid. You are too plucky for that. I don't aim to scare anyone. It just happens. But what I am here for is to help. To guide. To protect if need be. Protection isn't always necessary, because we train you all to protect yourselves. Charles isn't going to be here, one day."

Kim stomach twisted into a knot.

_He won't…and it's not like I know him that well. But I already miss the Professor. Wow girl, get a grip. You're getting emotionally torn, now?_

"But... I'm also here as someone to talk to. In case you need to get something off your chest."

Those words stopped her heart. An ice, the same one that had captured her in the kitchen, began sliding down her body. Her heart hammered in her throat as she felt the world around her waver.

_No…I'm not going to talk about that. Anything but that. And especially not with you._

_Kim! He doesn't even know! Why are you freaking out?_

_What if he does know? Those bruises weren't exactly hidden when I regained consciousness! _

_The Professor himself said he personally didn't intrude into your memory. He RESPECTS you, so does Logan. Both of them wouldn't force anything out of you. _

"Kim? Are you alright?"

A flash of terror seized her body when she realized that a few tears had escaped and were sliding down her cheeks. Kim forced herself to take a deep breath. She desperately wished she could go back and time and erase all of this! Logan would be thinking about her now; he'd know she was upset about something. But what else was there to do?

She shook her head, the words pouring out of her before she could single them out and consider them. Deliver them.

"No. I'm not going to talk about this right now. With you. I can't. Maybe some other time. But I just can't. I'm sorry."

She got up and started walking feverishly. In a second, Logan was by her side, keeping pace. Kim didn't go back to the bike. Instead she rounded the bend and began the trail, walking so fast that she was forced to breathe quickly. The wind dried her tears, making their trails icy against her red cheeks. She reached up a shaking hand to brush them away. Kim felt chaotic. She was never this extreme with her emotions, unless something pissed her off. She could always keep her head. Maybe personal issues went deeper in the heart. Or maybe she was due for her monthly blessing. Either way, she didn't consider her fatigue, her loneliness, her pent up frustration, her fitful sleep, and her long separation from her previous family.

Logan didn't bother her. In fact? She realized that he was only concerned for her well fare. Kind of like a dad. A dad she never had. Physically, he was giving her enough room to say that she wouldn't hear anymore from him. What he said back there was it. Zilch. Zoop. Nothing. Obviously, he discovered a raw nerve. Now he knew something was truly bugging her. And yet...she had a feeling that he wouldn't step on that forbidden place unless she herself, instigated it. All of this didn't destroy her panic, however. They passed another bend, and Kim switched paths. She wanted to get a grip over herself before she opened her mouth. If she found a bathroom, she'd plead bladder issues and hunker down until she had the grace to appear normal. Maybe then, she could convince him to take her back to the mansion. She didn't want anymore questions, and she didn't want to talk.

But it wasn't meant to be...

Her instincts cautioned her way before it happened. So much so that she slowed down, balanced her stance and actually gazed over her shoulder. All of this was habit. She didn't even realize she was following muscle memory until she saw him.

_John._

Briefly, his razor sharp smile and black eyes filled in her line of sight. That moment of recognition gave her heart a terrible jolt. In another second, she also realized that he jogged too fast for a simple work out. He was hunting. And he'd found his target. John unsheathed two daggers and dove at her.

Kismet didn't have time to panic. She jumped away from his tackle and rolled onto her side, coming up in a stronger position. She faintly heard screams in the background and Logan howling in rage, but adrenaline blocked out everything except survival. They circled each other, eyes for the other alone. He dove in more than once, in complex maneuvers that sought to destroy her. Or weaken her defense. She tried to call upon her powers, but they reared away from her tired command like an obstinate horse. She had to do one or the other. Only years of judo training kept her from losing it. His dagger shot out to puncture her heart, but she deflected his hand with the stronger part of her arm. He kicked her on the thigh, stealing a gasp from her lips. The pain shot up her leg, but she remained on her feet, pushing to the other side. Then, she countered him with one of her own kicks and jabs. Her techniques didn't quite catch him off guard. But, she saw a tiny bit of annoyance spark in his eyes. He didn't figure her to have a back ground in martial arts. Kim moved back again, glaring at him. _Didn't expect that, huh? You son of a ..._

Yet, John was older than she was. He possessed more experience, and Kim found just able to keep up with him. Another one of his daggers caught the edge of her jacket, stealing away her oxygen. If it punctured...but it did not! Kim realized how padded down she was. The dagger didn't even reach her skin, but cut through the top layers, letting cold air inside her clothes. He realized it the moment she did, his eyes ablaze in hate. Bless Logan for forcing her to wear multiple layers! He growled and dove in more quickly, clearly infuriated.

Kismet grit her teeth and began to reiterate a saying in her head. It was a short line of curse words, all against him. Every time she repeated it, she grew angrier. With her anger came bursts of energy. She paced herself with him, rising above her bone dragging fatigue, dodging again and again. Once his attention slipped Kim didn't hesitate. With a resounding verbal note that her teacher taught her, in order to gather the entire body behind the blow, she caught John in the stomach then upper cut into his thigh. She hit so hard, he retched and fell in a heap of limbs. She didn't leave him and began tackling his other vulnerable areas, forcing him to roll away from her attacks.

John bellowed in fury and faked a leap to one side. She backed off and rebounded, but he kicked through and up, throwing her in the air. She landed and rolled, catching sight of Logan. Two other men, ones she didn't recognize, held him at bay. This next moment would be pierced in her memory for a long... long time. It was the second their eyes met, she was hit with a few things.

First, Logan was _infuriated. _

He yearned to murder any of them that lay a finger on her.

Then, Kismet felt her heart lurch in a different way.

Not in fear.

But in understanding.

He was like her dad.

A dad that cared and loved his daughter with enough fierceness to wrap around the earth... a million times.

A dad that had never been there for her.

Logan screamed her name. Kismet could only see the movements of his lips as they parted and closed.

Would Logan die for her?

No. _No. She wouldn't let that happen_. Then she was back on her feet, on the defense. Her legs were shaking and her skull was pounding. To her horror, she didn't see John until it was too late. His arm snaked around, his body moving like water, and he cut through her defense to slash below her knee. Less padding, less protection. Precious, precious tendons that could easily be broken. The pain was indescribable. It couldn't be ignored. Kim only bit back part of the scream. It came through as a wailing howl. Swiftly, she backed away from his advance, leaning on her good leg. Fighting him off. She could feel the blood sticking her jeans to skin, oozing down her leg. That leg began to buckle.

Then John came up behind her and locked her into a submissive hold. Kim struggled against him, savagely cursing out loud. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It's too bad Bri couldn't be here to witness this," he murmured. At the name of her friend, Kim wrenched particularly hard, dark spots covering her vision.

_BRIANNA._

"She had such lovely, blue eyes. Beautiful as diamonds…but she was weaker than you. She even tried coming at me with her bare hands, the little kitten. Kept refusing to tell me what I wanted to know. What I needed to know about _you."_

His hand clamped onto her mouth as Kim began to scream. Hot tears burned in her eyes as she shook harder and harder, frantic to get him off. What did her master teach her? WHAT DID HER MASTER TEACH HER.

"It's funny, really. She died true to you. I didn't get one thing out of her. Not one bit of information. Amazing fealty. Total and without blemish. That must mean you were really…really good friends."

Kim snapped her head back, aiming for his nose, but he laughed. His lips brushed gently against her ears as he whispered the rest.

"But really. I must ask…what kind of friend leaves their buddy to die in the hands of a murderer?"

_NOOOOOOOOOO._

Kismet called upon an inescapable, high wave that materialized from the ground. It rose up hundreds of feet in the air, glittering and undulating. Her body thrummed with power, absolutely rattling John's hold. Logan's shout was drowned in the surrounding screams around him. With a flash of lightning, and a crack of thunder, the wave came down with a vengeance, drowning only two occupants.

Kim and John.

XXXX

Mrs. Reid made a split second decision. She turned her TV back on. The second the screen cleared, the newscaster gazed at the camera with a resigned expression. He began to talk but she didn't hear him. All she saw were two convincingly clear pictures in the top left corner. Both held faces that she knew.

Her daughter's best friend, Brianna.

And her own.

"If you see this woman, call 9-1-1. She is reportedly armed and highly dangerous. DO NOT APPROACH. Accused of the murder of 18 year old Brianna McNida."

"THIS IS THE POLICE. MRS. REID, PLEASE OPEN YOUR DOOR AND COME OUT, OR WE WILL ASSUME ACTION. WE DO NOT WISH TO HARM YOU."

We do not wish to harm you, we do not wish to harm you.

_We do not wish to harm you._

Mrs. Reid moved. She grabbed her coat off the back of her chair. She stared out the little slit of window as she passed into the hall, her mind on auto pilot. Two men from the squad were rounding quickly to the back, dressed in bombproof jackets and leading dogs. She could almost laugh. As if she'd shoot anyone.

She calculated exactly a minute before they broke open the rickety, kitchen door. That door had always needed to be replaced. She thought of its rusting hinges and changed her calculations. 30 seconds. Pop. She climbed the stairs two at a time, completely silent as she avoided the creaky spots, and ended up in her daughter's hall. It split into her bedroom to the right, or the bathroom on the left. She dove into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her.

She yanked back the bath curtain and bent down to double knot her shoes.

Downstairs, the kitchen door slammed open.

Mrs. Reid opened the bathroom window. It was new, installed only six months ago. With her hand, she punched out the screen, and climbed onto his frame. It was too small for a full grown man, but Kim and she had always been on the small side. Looking down at the ten feet below her, where the thick grass grew, she smiled. The bush also planted there a year ago would curb her fall. As would the trash bags full of Kim's unused clothes. Placed there only months ago to be taken to Goodwill. Forgotten. Probably wet.

But cushioning.

She heard the pounding on the stairs as she leaped. The fall was over before it had even begun. At the last minute, she tucked herself into a rolling position, certain that if she died? At least she died trying to be Kim's mom, not some prisoner trapped behind a jail cell. Not some prisoner unable to help her daughter. Love her daughter. LOVE HER DAUGHTER.

She hit her shoulder and side, rolling too fast to catch her breath. But she scrambled up, mind spinning, realizing that she lived.

She picked up her feet and raced behind her neighbor's fence, effectively shielding herself from anyone's view. Then she ran across Marjie's yard. Marjie's Yorkshire terrier, Scott, looked at her plainly. Recognizing her, he let her pass without comment. He lay on the porch outside. But when the noise at her house escalated, and their dogs began to bark, he stood up and growled.

Mrs. Reid knew she needed transport. She raced to the other side of Marjie's house, thinking of stealing the older woman's Toyota. No. Gas guzzler. Too slow.

She passed the house and ran behind the next one, knowing that her other neighbor was out of town. His backyard was a mess, filled with old rotting junk. But she navigated it quickly, finding a path. Then she slid to a stop, almost running into the next neighbor's yard. His large, letter-man jacket (from his high school days) lay abandoned on his deck. It was dry, mercifully under the eave when storms hit. And it was alone. She stared at it, knowing she really only had minutes left before they found an empty house.

Then she snatched it, and threw it on. Heart pounding, she ran to the opposite side of his residence, also hidden from the street. There she pulled away the old wheelbarrow that blocked the storm cellar. There was no padlock as she let herself in, careful to shut the doors behind her. Her block of neighbors all knew each other and trusted one another. Block watch had pretty much kept thieves at bay. All of these little things rained into her conscious as she thanked them, over and over. They were blessings, every single of them. Helping her at this very moment. Then she climbed down the steep steps into total darkness, her eyes useless. She couldn't think about falling.

She placed her hand on the cold, concrete wall and kept it there as she stepped forward. Every second she took felt like an hour. By now, they knew she was missing. She continued onward, gritting her teeth a bit. Where was it? Was she a few inches off? Then, with a muffled gasp, she stumbled over a set of wooden steps and almost cried aloud in joy. She picked herself up and ran up, opening the door that led to the rest of the house. His keys lay in a wicker basket next to the sink. Without stopping to think she grabbed them and strode towards the garage. Sweat poured down her back…

She flipped the switch on and looked around. There. The bulky form under the brown tarp.

Tom's Ducati.

Her hands slipped more than once, the sweat soaking into the skin, and she bit back an unprofessional scream. What had she always counseled her unruly daughter? Keep your _head. _

She finally managed to reveal the Ducati. The heavy folds of tarp sank with a hiss to the ground. With knowing eyes, she gazed over its tank.

It was completely full.

Mrs. Reid was so scared, grateful, and pumped up all at once, that she felt like crying. She swung around to look for the garage door button and her heart sank.

It was nowhere in plain sight.

In the distance, a long wail of sirens touched the cold air.

A brick of doubt settled into her stomach...

Then, at that very moment, something inside her jacket moved. Linda fell. She had jumped so fast and had tried running backward without success. But she reached into her pocket to pull out the cretin, only to realize that it was her cell phone. It's screen lit up and vibrated again. She registered that it was a text. Then she saw who it was from. Her heart warming, her love overflowing, she slid her finger across the screen to unlock it and read.

**I love you mom. I just wanted to tell you that. Hope your day is going well.**

**~K girl **

It must have been sent earlier that morning. But her stupid phone caught it now.

But, it was all the encouragement she needed.

Linda took a deep breath and scanned the walls. She noticed something she hadn't seconds before. A broom handle was hiding the edge of a panel. Retracing her steps, she closed the door leading into the garage. Then she walked over to the broom, deliberately put it down, and pressed the button underneath.

The garage began to creak open. She settled on the Ducati in a flash, inserted the key, and found the helmet just in time.

With the letter-man jacket on, the helmet on, the garage door closing behind her, Linda left demurely as Tom Ranson.

Her neighbor.


	17. Kim's Uncle

**Ch: 16 Kim's Uncle **

* * *

**Enjoy. You all deserved this one! Even if it is smaller than my other updates. More information below! (: **

* * *

Wolverine's dark eyebrows lowered significantly on his face. His lips thinned into an inexorable line.

_This cant' be happening to me right now,_ he thought silently.

He stood rigid before the checkout desk, glaring down at the receptionist sitting before him. The brightly painted waiting room did nothing to alter his mood. Birds egg blue washed over the walls, dashed with brightly polka-dotted butterflies. Comfy chairs sat in a row beneath open windows on the opposite wall, located directly behind the glass sliding doors. Their cushions caught the last of the sunlight and if he'd been more exhausted, they may have seemed tempting. He'd seen more than one parent sink into their embrace from the corner of his eye. A humming TV in a lone corner flashed vividly for a couple of children spread out on a checkerboard rug. They had taken her to a Children's hospital. Not the real thing. For this he was grateful. But yet… Everything about this particular room stunk of normal, non-mutated human beings. The woman in front of him was no exception.

He continued to stare unwavering at her, unsuccessfully striving to make her wither in his glare. Carrot orange curls framed a portly face that was heavily polished with makeup. Two almond shaped, brown eyes, emblazoned with a sharp green eye shadow, gazed up at him calmly. From the way she held herself, she held a rod of authority in this institution and nothing escaped her. A pen lay perched in her small fingers, ready to scribble on the numerous sticky note pads spread out around her. She sat poised, unperturbed.

_Impossible, _he thought vehemently, his eyes narrowing._ How many war wounds and casualties have I suffered through? Even the number of mutilated idiots that dared tease me into a fight is definitely a scant larger than the number of years I've been alive. Rescue missions have taken up hours of my life, requiring the best of my acquired skills, demanding the quickest thinking on my feet that I've ever shown. But yet, in the 21__st__ century, I have to tangle with this receptionist? In order to get to a kid I would absolutely die for? Great God… save me from an adamant woman! _

In an unhurried, slightly bored tone, she repeated, "You are not listed as a direct relation to Kismet Reid, Mr. Logan. You just… aren't… _here._ I can't allow you to proceed into the ER if you aren't one of Kim's family members. We have rules…"

Wolverine stared at her, barely smothering his rising indignation.

"Why don't you try looking again," he forced himself to respond softly. "Perhaps a little harder…"

The receptionist blinked. Very slowly. Those eyes, so full of passive disdain, would quickly drive him nuts. Clearly, she wasn't impressed. She leaned a bit to the left, looking around his huge frame. A silent line was forming behind him, getting longer with every passing minute. She came back, looking at Wolverine pointedly.

"Mr. Logan-"

Suddenly, her empowered demeanor vanished. She winced to herself and clutched her forehead, the places where fingers met skin paling into a snowy white. The shiny, black pen fell out of her fingers like a snake, clacking on the desk, and rolling onto the carpet. A small moan escaped her red lips. Wolverine flashed a quick glance to his outside peripherals, not moving from his place in front of the desk. Thankfully the receptionist hadn't been too loud, and no one behind him jumped in surprise. If anything, their aggravated facial expressions became more pronounced. Her head bowed down over her paperwork, she fell uncharacteristically silent. For a long minute he shielded her, saying murmured gibberish to the air around him, hopefully fooling the others into assuming he was still carrying on a frustrated conversation. The people waiting would be none the wiser.

Then, like a cork, she jerked back into wakefulness. Her eyes flashed as she recognized his looming figure, as she'd seen him coming and dreaded the thought of admitting defeat. Sparks of daze receded back into her mind. He knew whose head had taken a seat within her own, constructing an entirely new memory to keep her shrewd calculations subdued.

"Well," she said in a resigned murmur. She broke hard eye contact and turned business-like to the monitor in her possession. The keys clicked and clacked when she began typing furiously on her keyboard. Her palm enclosed on her mouse, clicking on different links, her eyes darting back and forth thoroughly on each page. Finally, she seemed to find what she was searching for and sat back. Sighing, the receptionist took off her glasses and held his eyes.

"It appears that I was mistaken, which does _not _happen often. Twenty seven years working in this same building typically serves me well. However, according to our records, you are Kismet's third uncle on her….father's side?"

Wolverine let his gaze drift up to the ceiling.

"It's amazing. I swear I told you that, what? Fifteen minutes ago?"

She didn't respond when he lowered his head. She still did not utter a word when he gave her another silent, deeply aggravated stare. Finally, seeing that he had gotten his point across, Wolverine jerked his head towards the left. A long hall stretched out, traveling up and beyond, leading to a large number of patient rooms.

"May I be excused, now?" He asked.

Her eyes glittered but she kept her voice smooth.

"I'm sure the patient would be glad for family support. You will find Kismet in room 512."

Wolverine stepped away without another word. He really should be more courteous; there was no reason to stoop down to her level. She probably encountered real jerks all day long. People who didn't have a Professor to jiggle with the thoughts in her head, where the truth blared unspeakably on her computer screen. Real donkey bums that tried to get past her post.

But he was in no mood to be reflective or apologetic.

One of his kids needed him.

XXX

It was a safety mechanism.

In the back of her mind, she knew this and understood it.

They called it shock.

Even as this plethora of knowledge knocked gently on her heart, she still remained far away, off in a world that she might only breathe and physically move. There was no thinking involved. No feeling. Only a robotic sense of otherworldness. Of life.

It was beautiful.

Why had she bothered feeling, anyway? To feel meant to open up the most vulnerable bits of you and chance these bits being demolished and crushed. The strongest human beings could stand this and rebuild their pillars readily. But not everyone on this stupid planet had this inner fortitude.

It was so much easier living in…in…

Why define it?

No. She wouldn't question it.

When a shadow, a very large and very tall shadow, filled up her door, Kim didn't bother confirming who this new person was. By the way her watery second sense could distinguish the metallic blood flowing through his veins, she knew his identity.

The heart monitor beeped steadily on her right hand side. Her bed had been propped up so that she could sit forward comfortably. None of this "laying down". She didn't want to do that anymore.

Big, gentle hands gripped the IV needle dripping into her arm. They dismantled it, gently plugging up the hole of the needle, saving it for later. The heart monitor was pushed aside. These same hands supported her upper back and began to pull her forward until her upper torso leaned over the bed. Her feet were swung over and plopped onto the ground. Comfortingly, the socks they fitted her with kept her feet warm from the cold ground. The hospital gown she wore was thin, but she didn't complain. In fact, she didn't say much of anything.

Kim let her head fall onto his strong chest as he picked her up to cradle her protectively against him. Body heat immediately dashed through the thin cotton fabric that hid her nakedness from the world. They had taken her other clothes away from her. Then, her eyelids felt thick. Heavy. They closed on their own accord and she fell into a half sleep.

Wolverine began to walk. Every step he took reminded her of a rocking chair. Their promenade was noted by many a nurse and assistant. Before security was notified, they returned to the reception/sign in area. The receptionist herself looked away from the woman in front of her to stare after them, wide eyed. Once the sliding doors parted to let them leave, she squawked and quickly grabbed the phone.

But she was too late.

* * *

**Thank you readers for being SO PATIENT. **

**I literally have been taking a break from the most stressful quarter of my college life YET. And it is WONDERFUL to have summer off! **

**But honestly...**

**You really have no idea how amazing it is to have people waiting for this new chapter to come out. It encourages me to keep writing! **

**And I do apologize for this one being a bit of a cliff hanger. But I'm getting a head ache and this is what pounced out of my mind. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little snippet. I promise there will be more soon and I'd REALLY appreciate the reviews! So go on and tell me what you think! **

**Sincerely Yours,**

**Merlin **


	18. Grandmother's Haven

**Ch: 17 Grandmother's Haven **

* * *

**Hey my readers! (:**

**I just honestly want to say a huge THANK YOU. I've reached my 80 reviews mark! HOLY COW! What a score! And it's all due to each and EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU. **

**So...**

**Thank you. From the bottom of this heart over here. This is truly incredible and I am so grateful for all of you awesome people. **

**Shout out to Obiwanlivesforever!**

** Dudette, without you? Where would I honestly be... Y'all need to know what a fantastic person she is. Positive feedback, helpful insights, and generally great critiquing all come from her. If you need a hand? She's awesome at it! Provided she isn't busy with school (as we both tend to be. You've seen my update speed. Terrible!) **

**Shout out to TristeAlma! Who, I might add, has been an amazingly loyal reader these past couple of years. (My story, yes, is taking forever.) Thank you so much! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. They seriously are that awesome. (: (: (: **

**Shout out to Dontgotaclue88! Umm...not only is your name amazing (I crack up every time I see it) but you've also been super helpful in this written journey of mine. Peeps? This reader is always looking forward to every new chapter I post. How outstanding is that? Yeah. Like. Out of the freaking ball park. THANK YOU! I -heart- you and I hope that you stick around enough for the finish! (: I really appreciate your feedback!  
**

**And I'm so SO certain there are other names out there that I am totally forgetting (as I am want to do; forgive me) but...I also thank each and every last one of you. For even glancing at this story. Your interest is what keeps pushing me to forge the inner writer's block battles! And come through victorious. **

**This chapter? Is also short. Kind of cliffy. But y'all deserve something to read! I give it to you in much joy and gratitude! Have an amazing morning, afternoon, evening, and night my readers. =] **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The door crashed open and startled Gaia so thoroughly; she started to get out of bed. Slabs of hot fire circulated up her legs, electrifying her abdomen, coursing around and around her ribcage, sitting like a pair of very large stones on her shoulder blades. It pulsed straight to her brain, slamming her body. There wasn't a whisper of mercy. When she possessed the solitude to return to this impartial memory, she'd describe it as such: if her brain were separated into sections, each aligned with its own perspective, then every single one of these chambers would be overwhelmed with the stark oppression of pain. Gaia shut her eyes tightly, her teeth glaring white against her black complexion. Her pain was reason enough to scream. Yet, a wave of vertigo also held her mind captive. She fell back easily, jarring her spine into the tough mattress beneath it. Now that she was not directly engaging her body in positions that it couldn't handle, the pain simply scraped her over and over again. Almost like acid raindrops. She bit back every foul word that rapidly settled on her tongue, forcing herself to be quiet. Even as her head felt thick with cotton balls, she mustered enough strength to reason that emitting noise? Alerting them to her wakefulness? Would be a bad idea. Rushed and clumsy footsteps echoed from a ground two feet from her body. Mere seconds passed before she could open her eyes into slits.

Into the threshold they came, stumbling to a halt like two boys caught backing their parent's car into a ditch.

At first glance she knew that they were both physically fit, easy to be misinterpreted as body guards. Good friends to have at your side in a dispute on the street, that's for sure. The light exemplified the differences between the two men as if they had been lain under a microscope.

One stood a good four inches taller than his companion, reaching a solid height of six feet. Possibly a bit higher.

His anatomy was unwaveringly linear. Save for the ungraceful heap he stumbled in as, his long limbs, long torso, and defined upper body suggested that he was incredibly balanced. Almost like a college football player. He must have weighed at least two hundred pounds, but this was all muscle. One hundred percent.

The other man was definitely shorter, but no less striking in his own way. Broad shoulders tapered down in a thinner, shorter torso. He was much leaner in muscle mass, not as thick or as stocky as his mate. But his shape suited him. He brought to mind an avid athlete, a dedicated runner, someone who could easily maneuver in tight spaces. Someone whose strength was also foolishly underestimated time and again.

In her right mind, she wouldn't mess with either of these two.

From the way they came to a stop and bent over to catch their breath, they obviously hadn't seen her yet. Her heart skipped a beat with the thought that they may not know that she was taking residence inside this...this...basement. Her eyes traveled to the ceiling that was only just illuminated from the dim light spilling from the open door. It was solid concrete. Something long and knobbly dangled from it, but one of the guys stepped to the side, dividing her attention. When they finally glanced towards her cot, would they be surprised? What kind of emotion would flash through their eyes? Please God, let it not be the predator like tension, the one that screamed "your body is mine." Gaia's hands broke out in a sweat as she struggled for a game plan. She needed to get out of here, _fast._

Their presence seemed to inflate like a balloon and fill her imprisonment until its very walls wanted to collapse. Gaia's throat ached as she tried to breathe silently while her heart was hammering into her tonsils. Another wave of vertigo settled uneasily in her stomach. She felt queasy. She couldn't help but close her eyes in an automatic reaction, but she reopened them as soon as she could. It was imperative that she didn't let them out of her sight! Maybe, if she lay still long enough, slowed her breathing, they would leave her alone until she was awake. Some men wanted their victims fully coherent before they unleashed their torture. The first couple of weeks on her own taught her this in the cruelest fashion possible. But her attackers had also learned something for themselves. She was no defenseless pigeon. Especially not with a wind current close at hand.

Yet...something was wrong. Something was off...It was like an extension of her had been cut.

The shorter man put his hands onto his hips in a runner's position, his chest heaving as he fought for air. The light outlined the military cut of his hair, slipping down to feature his broad forehead, straight nose, thin lips, and tapering cheek bones. He was clean shaven. The details, so fuzzy in her half-awake brain, seemed to jump out at her like kaleidoscope patterns. As she peered closer, she noticed he wore a midnight black motorcycle jacket. The brand name was lost on her (she didn't study that stuff) but clearly it was one of the better makers. It fitted him smoothly, following the contours of his broad chest and zipping up in the front. As if to prove her assumptions, a slick looking helmet sat in the crook of one of his arms. His black, suede boots were partially hidden by the faded jeans he sported. His entire appearance seemed put together with unimaginable ease, the motorcycle get up giving off a likable appeal.

The taller man reached up to take off the black beanie he wore. His face wasn't as bony, but the set of his mustache and five-o-clock shadow was arresting. It brought attention to his eyes. He possessed a crooked nose (almost as it if had been broken in a few places) but it didn't look bad on his face. His lips were full and his chin decided. Up front. His Columbia jacket, as black as his friends, sheltered the grey hoodie he wore underneath it. His designer navy blue jeans draped over his sweet looking Jordans. In short, he was incredibly handsome. A sure craning of the necks from the opposite sex.

Not only that, but both men possessed the same, rich dark skin tone that she was born with.

Her own kin.

With a derisive huff, the taller guy threw his beanie onto the chair she just noticed, and shut the door. The darkness leaped at Gaia's throat like an enraged panther. Pathetically, the shock of their attractive features had hindered all of her sluggish thought process. But now… in spite of the fire that raged inside her muscle membranes and bone, a coldness found its way into her system. She began to shiver uncontrollably.

_No…it can't be...I must be underground. No air...no wind...NO.  
_

"_Wait—_"she choked out in a hoarse whisper, imagining the worst. "Please_…"_

Then, she heard the clattering of a chain and a light flipped on. For a second her attention was riveted on the glaring, swinging appendage that she had seen earlier. The frantic plea that threatened to burst out of her very soul froze. The bulb was suspended from the ceiling by a thin chain. Giving off harsh, yellow light, it appeared old. Dusty. With a obstinate strength, it cast elongated, twisting, growing, shortening shadows all over the room. Each of which amplified her dizziness. Something about it also sparked a memory. A deeply morbid one inside of her.

Gaia closed her eyes again. This time, her whole body relaxed with defeat as the tears began to flow.

_No...maybe it's better off this way..._

A gut wrenching sadness stole over her brooding pain. At first, she couldn't place it. She couldn't understand why she felt like she was beginning to suffocate. Understandably, she might be feeling this way because she was underground. No fresh breeze of air came to tickle the skin underneath her ears, like it usually did. No scent of the heavy, rain laden clouds, or the slumbering oaks that'd settled down for the winter, brushed against her senses.

But it was not this. This gloom came from somewhere she didn't want to return to.

_I've done something horrible…_

"Man," one of them said, outside her eyelids. "That was close. Way too close."

"Yeah Cole. I know…"

"We promised each other we wouldn't get near enough to be in danger of getting trapped like that. Don't you remember?"

"I know," the other repeated wearily. "I just…that kid…"

"You can't save them all, Tobias."

There was a silent pause.

The one who spoke last came forth again, his tone gentle but firm.

"You need to think of the people you do help, the ones who've been saved. I mean it. Look at how many of them are alive and thriving, thanks to you! Do you honestly have any idea how different their lives would have been if they didn't have your intervention?"

"You make me sound like some kind of angel," the other replied wryly. The words were said in a joking voice, but an undertone of self-loathing and sadness swirled around them.

"You are dude... You've got a gift."

More was said, but Gaia's concentration was slipping. Her face felt flushed and a different kind of heat flowed in ebbs over her body. An exhausted sort of heat that quieted her eager to move, eager to escape limbs. Trapped. By her own body. Gaia felt weighed down and began to drift. She had no idea what they were going to do with her, but her fight was over before it had begun anyway.

_Just let me die, _she thought absently. Hopelessly.

"No…I'm afraid that won't happen," a gentle voice said. A voice that dripped with calm. Tobias.

_Tobias? _

"Take it easy, little sister. Get some sleep. I'll get you over this fever. I promise…. You can trust in me…."

_Why? By God…what have I done? I deserve death. I shouldn't be living._

"Put that aside, Gaia," Tobias whispered. Each of his words seemed to infiltrate her insides and blot out shadows that had her in their grip. At first, she felt nothing change. Then, Gaia was transported away from the ugly basement. On a different plane of existence, she opened her eyes.

She stood, quite normally, without her body wracked with hidden wounds, inside a cabin. A familiar throw rug lay pleasantly on the gleaming floor boards. Old, comfortable chairs kept each other company by the fireplace. A cheerful little window, framed by white, lace curtains, overlooked the miles and miles of evergreen trees. Proud trees that made up a good chunk of the glade that surrounded this home. The log walls…the smells of peppermint and clove and parsley. Everything about this cabin touched a familiar memory...

_It can't be._

Her grandmother's haven.

A beautiful, unexplainable peace stole over her heart. Gaia, in wonderment, stepped forward into the living room.

_Grandma? _She whispered.

_She craned her neck. The curtains flipped contently in a recurring mountain breeze. _

_Oh Grandma...are you here?_

Then, to Gaia's shock, she heard a voice answer her.

_Come in further, child. I haven't made these cookies for the little critters outside the doorway..._

Smiling, smiling so much that her cheeks hurt, Gaia walked on eagerly. From eons away, years away, came Tobias.

"We'll come back to it, when you are ready. For now, heal. Rest. Find yourself again..."

Gaia fell away.

XXX

The time of day, the stretch of the hours, all intermingled until neither was separate from the other. She had no idea how much time passed.

She didn't care.

Initially, she woke up several times. Her remembrance of these brief breaks of sleep were fuzzy. Sometimes, she thought she knew when Cole wasn't present and when he opened the door to go out. Quite a few times (without her consciously realizing it) he would help Tobias by propping her head up while he poured healing brews into her mouth. Or when he re-wrapped bandages around her wounded areas.

Then, Gaia would shift away from those caring hands and fall once more into...into...

Heaven. That's what it had to be. Hadn't it? Every time she returned, she was met with her Grandmother's generous face. Her amiable, _My favorite little Robin. I'm so glad to see you..._

One day, she made a movement that surprised her so greatly, she rose out of her deep slumber.

She shifted to lie on her right side on the cot.

Her ribs didn't scream at her; no pulsing fires rushed up her legs.

Her head was beautifully clear.

With a slow, even movement, Gaia opened her eyes.

The stark, ugly wall greeted her silently. Grey cracks spanned across its ancient surface. She allowed her eyes to faintly trail their patterns until the realization of being pain free finally touched her.

* * *

**Review! (: **

**~Merlin's Ward Jack **


	19. Glow

**Previously I left you on a hook. Gaia had awoken from her deep slumber. She sat up feeling pain free and virtually brand new. But I sortta cut out after that. **

**Yeah. I'm terrible. **

**But! Here's an additional juicy bit of meat! I hate leaving you all stranded for three months at a time. I know this will probably be another filler. Yet, please understand. My life is BUSY. I absolutely will finish this story within the next year or so, just because y'all are more than deserving...**

**But writing takes so much time. And thought. I love it! But it takes forever. **

**Please enjoy the bit that I have. It's not much, but I hope you will like it all the same. **

**(;**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Glow **

Cole's eyes were the color of cold, unforgiving mountain rock; the kind of stone that made up the cascades. Their edges were slightly tinted with indecisive shades of gold. As he stepped down off the stairway into the safe-house, they immediately landed upon his friend Tobias. The younger man didn't turn around in his chair. Instead his forehead was nestled in the crook of his hands. He seemed to be silently mulling over a matter in his mind. Cole's eyes drifted down to the still body on the pallet, prompting a small hint of exasperation. Yes. Purple blue crescents swam under her eyelids, loud on her pinched, pale face. Everything about her just drooped. He clenched the keys in his palm before tossing them onto the nearest table. They didn't connect. Deftly, Tobias' hand shot out and grabbed them from midair. Thoroughly awoken from his contemplation, he straightened up and pursed his lips as his fingers curled over the metal teeth. He gave Cole a disapproving glance, one that said plainly, "Hey, what's your problem?"

Cole opened his mouth to respond, encouraged to reiterate his worry over the time they had wasted, but Tobias turned back to his charge. In a moment the chocolate brown pigment of his eyes would pale and brighten into a furious gold. The same gold light would enrapture his entire body, particularly focusing on his hands. His gift primarily ebbed and flowed through those strong fingers, suffusing itself beneath the skin of the person he touched. With this golden halo of abnormality came stark consequences. Dangerously, he became oblivious to the world around him. His concentration was so inexplicably strong that nothing, not even a knife blade to his sternum, could detract him from his purpose. Tobias gazed up at the ceiling, breathing in so deeply that his entire upper body expanded. Then, he cracked his neck to the right, readying himself for the long duration of sitting still in at his post. Gently, he leaned down and grabbed one of her hands.

Cole shut his mouth angrily. Fine. Patience was his A-game; he would sit back and wait for Tobias to surface once again. He would also actively watch the door and listen for any suspicious activity. This time when Tobias returned? He wasn't going to let him walk away from some serious considerations. Cole needed to move everyone out. They had remained in this space for far too long and it was possible that enemies were but a few miles away, arriving closer to the safe house itself. The risk of being trapped wasn't an issue. Back entrances had been firmly designed in every shelter they had time to construct. However, he knew mere the underbrush that fringed the outskirts of the forest they resided against wasn't enough cover. They needed at least five minutes to make a slip, grab the vehicles, and get back onto the road.

Cole watched him as the room's temperature began to change. Winter's chill receded back into the shadowed corners of the basement and the air around them warmed. It was like they were all sitting in front of a grand hearth. Tobias' back was to Cole, but the older man could picture exactly what was happening. The familiar glow pooled inside Tobias' eyes at first. Then, so fast it was hard to discern the exact beginning; it took over his entire body. The light grew in power until the glare was as bad as the summer sun. As fortune would have it, Cole lingered near the door unaffected. He'd witnessed this process so many times…it was a wonder that his eyes hadn't burned out of their sockets.

Tobias' skin lost its wrinkles and blemishes as his entire body became pristine. It was like he changed into a pure, open vessel; a clear pathway in which all of the energy that transmitted through him could easily slip into those in need. The only expression that Cole could use to explain the things he felt whenever Tobias healed someone, was euphoria. Heaven-like, if you will. He heaved a tired sigh and reached around to grab one of the rickety lawn chairs. It scraped loudly on the floor as he sat back. Tobias didn't falter. He sat back with a sigh, reveling in the odd way his body still seemed to relax and…heal. Tobias wasn't even touching him.

In those first few times, it'd been difficult for him to resist falling into a peaceful stupor. Awakening from it was like rising up from a long sleep, lethargic and clumsy. The only problem was that neither Tobias nor Cole could afford to make such simple mistakes as this; their lives were at stake. Cole needed to be sufficient for action at all times, ready to jump in and beat the living daylights out of their hunters in case they barreled through the doorway. Those few times of awakening utterly disoriented and waiting for the effect to fully wear off left Cole in a huge scare. That could _not _happen again.

Cole closed his eyes and regrouped his inner self, swiftly building walls against the lure of relaxation. After a few moments of struggle, he felt strong enough to remain lucid. A tiny cry made him open his eyes. It was followed by pained murmurs as he looked up in time to see a tear escape Tobias' eye. It glistened as bold as a diamond, winking gently in the golden light. Cole stared as it left a trail down his friend's cheek.

Tobias had cried a couple of times in the past. It wasn't like the pain he extracted from these people was kid friendly. Yet, the girl arched her back with a strangled yowl. An alien like hiss escaped her lips and she fell back with a _thump._ She began to shake uncontrollably. Writhing violently on the bed, she clenched her teeth and spoke impalpable gibberish, thrashing her legs out as if to kick something. _Hard._ Her own tears ran down like miniature rivers on her cheeks.

Memories of the fire's smoke wrapping the large airport popped up in Cole's mind. He remembered the shock he felt as he laid his eyes on the massive destruction. It had been like a hurricane had barreled through the mortar and runways. People were clogging the imaginary entrances, crying out names and running off with their possessions. Out of all the victims, Tobias ran out of the fray holding one girl. Her. She lay limp in his arms. Cole didn't wait to be introduced and grabbed his arm, propelling Tobias even faster to the street where the van was parked.

"How many more are there?" He shouted, yanking the side door open. It retracted with a slam and Tobias jumped in without laying her on the seat. He shut both of them inside, successfully locking out the rest of the world. Cole froze where he stood, completely floored. Tobias couldn't be serious.

"Just her!" Tobias shouted through the glass. "No-one else!"

Cole hesitated and glanced towards the empty seats in the back. He glared at his reflection, spotting red and white lights in the distance.

"Are you sure?" he yelled back. This young man usually collected unknown mutants like lost puppies. Each pile typically came in two's and three's. Tobias opened the window and shouted urgently.

"Yes! Get in and drive!"

A sharp intake of breath made Cole shake himself out of his memories.

She may have been convulsing on her cot, but she didn't tear her hand from Tobias. It was the only part of her that was still. Tobias himself didn't move an inch. Instead, he rubbed one of his thumbs over her wrist, that place of contact somehow glowing even brighter than the rest of him.

Cole considered how remarkable his friend was. The compassion he showed was unworldly and presented in equal doses. This was highlighted immensely within this very moment. Cole clenched a fist.

_Mutants, _he thought acidly._ Us? We are the mutants? Bull crap. This African American isn't a mutant. He is my brother and a man. If only the true monsters of the world would stop and see what he can do. For one rotten minute of your disgusting lives, just stop! Look at him! For the love of God…see him…see him for who he really is._

Gaia shuddered for several long moments. The more she thrashed, the more the Tobias' gift intensified. It grew and grew. For one sheer second, the hairs on the back of Cole's neck rose. Then, after several extreme minutes, the energy in the room began to soften. Gaia didn't stop shaking right away, but she heaved a great sob and stopped thrashing. The blankets half covered Tobias, thrown off by her convulsions. He hadn't moved an inch still, his thumb continuing to massage her wrist.

**Two Hours Later**

Tobias gazed unwavering down into her face, not watching her but staring straight through her. It was as if he was peering into her heart. One more tear, even more exquisite than the first, slipped slowly down his nose, resting on his lips.

Cole stiffened. Outside, several voices pitched in and out of the atmosphere. They weren't close, but something about their tone hit him with warning. He threw one last glance towards the two in the corner. There was no way in hades he would let either of them perish. Cole stood up, grabbed the keys off the table, and threw on his jacket. With soft, practiced steps he climbed up to above-ground.

Outside, not a spec of the light from Tobias' gift had escaped the tight borders of the door. The world had no idea of what was taking place inside that cramped storm basement. Overhead, swaying confidently on a windswept branch, a raven cawed raucously.

Cole paid it no heed and swiveled his head to take in their surroundings. Within a second, he found what he'd been searching for. Figures. Flitting in and out of the trees to the west. They were about two thousand feet away, unaware of the hut's existence.

_But they will be soon. _

He ducked back in and hurled himself down to the basement.

XXXX

_Grams held her hand dotingly, her old, wrinkled thumb carefully running over Gaia's skin. The gesture was an affectionate one, something that made Gaia smile. As a toddler, Grams demonstrated this very thing when Gaia's world wanted to fall apart. Something that only seemed to happen when her mother refused to believe her sides of the story, favoring the spoiled accusations of her younger brother, while their father sipped another bottle of beer in the background. Yet, Gaia wasn't smiling now. She couldn't raise her eyes to return Grams unwavering gaze._

"_My child," Grams whispered. "You've made decisions that you cannot remake. You've been tricked and you have become the trickster. In this life-time, you have participated in evil never meant for you. Yet, you've had evil firstly inflicted upon you and it held no mercy. You were an innocent victim and I could not be there to save you."_

_Gaia disagreed instantly, finally meeting Grams' eyes as she opened her mouth. Grams held up her hand. _

"_No. Let me finish. As your grandmother, I was not there for you. As a mother, I was not there for your mom. I hope that my failure does not exceed into your generation and the generations ahead of you. You are strong, dear child. You are strong. And you need to understand that this world was not meant for our people. You will be discriminated against and shoved down to the darkest pits just because of the power you hold and doubly because of the color of your skin. You will doubt. You will flounder. You will make more mistakes. Yet…please remember. I love you. I love you with every fiber of my old being. And I need you to keep trying even if you want to give up. Your life matters. You still have time to show the world exactly who you will become. This country needs change. And it will start with you."_

* * *

**...  
**

**(Insert Author Here)**

**(Me): ..."Hello? Hi. Yes. It's me. I hope you don't want to impale my heart. Would it be too much to ask you to review? **

**I love the feedback. Trust me."  
**

**:)**

**~MWJ **


End file.
